Eddie e Seus Peugeots: Roads of Paradise
by EddiePeugeot
Summary: Você sofreu um acidente e quer descobrir quem foi o responsável. Se infiltre nesse submundo do universo de corridas ilegais, seja o melhor e o mais poderoso "Rei de Maués". Seu nome é Eddie Peugeot. (História inspirada no Need for Speed e Velozes e Furiosos, com crossovers)
1. Prólogo

_Maués - AM, 07 de Junho de 2015_

Ah... um belo passeio de carro na cidade de Maués. Cidade calma, localizada no interior do estado do Amazonas, no meio da Floresta Amazônica, banhado por um rio, entre muitas coisas.

A cidade de Maués é uma cidade de meio porte, menos industrializado, apesar da sua principal indústria do seu principal fruto nativo, o guaraná, e bem desenvolvido, apesar de problemas políticos. É palco do seu principal evento nacional: a Festa do Guaraná, realizado no final de novembro desde 1979, tendo um hiato apenas em 1988. Tem vários bairros, como Maresia, Ramalho Júnior, Mirante do Éden, Santa Tereza, José Esteves, Donga Michiles, Mário Fonseca, e Santa Luzia, este é o mais populoso da cidade, aproximadamente quatro mil habitantes. Falando em população, a cidade tem aproximadamente quase 60 mil habitantes, segundo o censo de 2010.

Passeando pelo seu belo Fiat Uno Mille 2012 cor azul – para-choques pintados ainda em azul, capô pintado em amarelo, rodas aro 17 TSW, faróis de xênon, insulfilm amarelo 50% transparente – o motorista dirige calmamente pelo Bairro José Esteves, conhecido como "Novo Bairro", no meio de algumas casas do conjunto habitacional, além de observar algumas obras aos redores.

Mas, tem algo diferente o que o motorista do Uno viu: um Volkswagen Gol GTI 1989 preto – carroceria junto com para-choques pintados, com um aerofólio, rodas aro 15 TSW, rebaixado, e um insulfilm preto 50% transparente – na sua frente. E logo, através do seu celular, recebe uma mensagem SMS dizendo:

 _"E aí chapa, q_ _uer apostar uma corridinha pela estrada?"_

O motorista do Uno responde:

 _"Você está maluco?_ _Quer quebrar as regras do trânsito? Então eu te desafio para você ter coragem de correr!"_

E em seguida, a resposta:

 _"_ _Então vamos logo para a largada, na mesma estrada. A chegada é lá no final próximo à prefeitura."_

Os dois começam a deixar o local rumo ao destino marcado.

* * *

Na Estrada dos Moraes, os dois carros se alinham no sentido contrário, preparados para a largada. Ao verem uma moto virando para a estrada sentido Centro-Bairro, começam a largar. Um Fiat Uno Mille contra um Volkswagen Gol GTI na estrada dos Moraes.

Como o trânsito não é tão grande frequente, por estar numa cidade média, aparece poucos carros na estrada, além de motos também. E dá a facilidade de desviar com segurança em alta velocidade alguns carros, motos, caminhões, com muito espaço. E eles aproveitam as velocidades altas, no qual o Uno com desempenho alterado, enquanto o Gol GTI, tenta equilibrar a corrida. O Uno tem a vantagem a mais.

O Uno dispara mais na frente ao passar do restaurante e do campo de cultivo, além dos complexos agricultores, enquanto o Gol GTI tenta pisar mais no fundo para tentar aproximá-lo.

Até aí, tudo bem... mas...

 _POW... SCRIIIIIIIM... CRASH!_

Um acidente inesperado vitima o Uno Mille na árvore próximo a rádio, com uma batida grave, todo danificado, amassado e capotado. Enquanto isso, o Gol GTI passa direto do local do incidente. Poucos minutos depois, uma ambulância aparece para o local, em tentativa de socorrer a vítima.

Os paramédicos conseguem tirar o motorista desmaiado e ferido com a gravidade do acidente, e levam para dentro da ambulância, com aparelho respiratório. O motorista do carro estava vestido de camisa laranja, jaqueta preta, calça preta, e tênis vermelho e com cabelo preto. Em seguida, a ambulância deixa o local e se dirige até o hospital com urgência.

* * *

 **POV:**

Meu nome é Eddie Peugeot. Sim, esse é o meu nome. Acabei de sofrer um acidente gravíssimo ao bater na árvore próximo à rádio, na Estrada dos Moraes, fui levado para o Hospital Dona Mundiquinha, na Estrada Miri-Moraes, e internado na UTI, pois corria muito risco de morrer, além de entrar em coma.

Foram meses de sofrimento com algumas pessoas que tenho ligação: meu irmão, amigos, minha ex-namorada, e colegas inseparáveis. Deitado numa cama hospitalar, com máscara de oxigênio, coma induzido, muito soro, e muita resistência às dores.

E que dor, passar meses de internação em coma, tentando resistir o abismo do inferno, e de um acidente que não tive intenção de sofrer. E esse acidente, não é normal... E é muito estranho. Como isso aconteceu se o meu carro estava muito bem regulado, com uma bela direção, motor, óleo, gasolina, tudo melhorado, suspensão, pneu... Pneu? Como assim o pneu estourou se ele estava recém-instalado e novinho? Será que alguém sabotou o meu carro antes da largada, ou aquele filho da puta que estava dirigindo aquele Gol GTI preto armou uma cilada na área do rádio, por onde acabei batendo numa árvore?

Mas enquanto estive internado, quinze meses depois, comecei a sentir uma mão muito familiar – que nem é do meu irmão, nem da minha ex-namorada, e nem dos meus amigos – na minha testa, passando delicadamente. Era de uma pessoa que conheci e ajudei muito quando adolescente e no colegial, e fiquei apaixonado por essa pessoa, que era uma garota tímida passou para ser uma inteligente. Infelizmente, essa pessoa nunca mais vi-la desde o incidente na formatura.

E esse sofrimento começou a passar; uma semana depois, comecei a me acordar e logo me vi de verdade no leito hospitalar, além de receber uma informação que irei ter alta em poucas semanas e deixar o hospital. Um dia depois, recebi a presença do doutor, e ele disse: _"Você recebeu alta, senhor Eddie Peugeot!"_ , e logo eu falei: _"ligue para o meu irmão, que ele irá me buscar quando eu for sair"_.

Horas depois, já que tive a informação de que recebi alta, saí do hospital. Antes de cruzar aquela porta, observei que dia era hoje... Depois, fora ali, me deparei logo na saída, a presença do meu irmão, que é loiro e usa uma camisa camuflada de exército – só que nunca se serviu para o Exército e nem eu – apenas o meu falecido primo Donaldo se serviu – apenas adquiriu a camisa por moda, como sempre – e calça jeans, além de um carro bonito e clássico, que é predileto dele.

\- A gente torcia pela a sua recuperação, mano.

\- Obrigado, Freddy – em seguida, abraçamos, porque somos irmãos, e é a minha missão de sempre protegê-lo de qualquer perigo. Aliás, é a minha promessa.

Freddy Peugeot é o meu irmão mais novo, cabelo loiro, arrepiado, e o seu carro que está usando é um Chevrolet Opala SS 1976 amarelo com faixas pretas por cima – rodas aro 18 TSW, insulfilm preto 50% transparente, e grade cromados. E para ele, é um carro perfeito.

\- Cara, enquanto você esteve deitado profundamente – disse Freddy, referindo a minha fase de coma e internação – aconteceu um alvoroço na cidade. Surgiu uma onda de rachadores por todos os lados, correndo nas tardes e noites na cidade pelas ruas.

\- E a polícia?

\- Você sabe, mano. Não reage nunca. E já tem um novo rei, intitulado de "Rei de Maués", mas esse nome eu não sei.

\- Freddy, esquece esse lance de rachador! Eu sofri um acidente por causa de uma corrida de rua com um filho da puta de um Gol GTI preto, e eu quase morri! E não quero sofrer mais uma vez pra parar aqui no hospital de novo! E mais, eu quero tentar descobrir quem era esse filho da puta que estava dirigindo esse carro! – exclamo, deixando Freddy calado por cinco segundos.

\- Mano, você matou essa charada – anda em círculos – Investigar esse filho da puta que estava dirigindo um Gol GTI preto que fez você sofrer esse acidente. E tem uma pessoa que possa te ajudar – entra no seu carro – venha para a oficina porque tem uma pessoa que irá te ajudar. Os gêmeos sabem quem é ele.

Em seguida, entro pelo banco do passageiro, e logo, deixamos o local do hospital, rumo à oficina que o Freddy disse.

* * *

 _Maués – AM, 15 de Setembro de 2016_

 **Oficina Twingarage, Santa Luzia**

Oficina Twingarage, uma das melhores oficinas de personalização de carros de Maués, tendo dois proprietários, os irmãos gêmeos Yuri e Chelinka, um homem e uma mulher, que são mecânicos e engenheiros, além de projetar a personalização de sua própria imaginação. Segundo os críticos daqui da cidade, Twingarage é uma espécie de West Coast Customs brasileira e amazonense. Os próprios donos têm seus respectivos carros, também personalizados por conta própria, um Mazda RX7 amarelo para Chelinka, e um Mazda RX8 verde-gelo para Yuri.

E o próprio Freddy tem o seu Opala amarelo que também foi modificado pela oficina, que traz o seu irmão mais velho para o galpão principal da Twingarage, que abre os portões para a entrada.

Os dois irmãos do sobrenome Peugeot se deparam com os donos da oficina.

\- Fala Freddy!

\- E aí, Yuri – disse o irmão loiro do Eddie.

Yuri é um dos grandes mecânicos que veio para morar em Maués e abrir uma oficina ao lado da sua irmã gêmea. Cabelo castanho, e recém-formado em engenharia mecânica, foi avaliado por muitos, junto com a sua irmã, um dos melhores mecânicos e tuneiros (quem é experiente em tunning de desempenho e visual de carros), e por poucos, um dos piores, que foi chamado de xuneiro (tunning bizarro) "do capeta". Até um comentarista de automobilismo criticou-o de virar um mecânico de tunning bizarro depois de pendurar as luvas e capacete, pois antes era um piloto de automobilismo monoposto (tipo Fórmula 1) e foi duas vezes campeão mundial.

É experiente em configurar os desempenhos de velocidade, substituir e instalar algumas peças de injeção eletrônica, de motor, de marchas por velocidade, de nitro, personalização de interior do carro (troca de pomo de câmbio, volante, freio de mão, pedais, bancos, painel de instrumentos, etc.), das calotas de rodas e spinners (calotas que rodam sozinhas mesmo com o carro parado), entre outras coisas. Junto com a sua irmã, ambos projetam a personalização do carro, e também fazem os mesmos trabalhos citados anteriormente, além de pintar o carro e decorar com vinis de aplicação ou adesivos, e aplicar insulfilm (película para vidro de veículo), além de personalizar a carroceria (para-choques e saias) e a adição do aerofólio (ou spoiler ou asa traseira como é conhecido) no porta-malas, e também a troca de lanternas de ré e faróis dianteiros, principalmente a capa dos ambos e a troca de faróis para as de xênon, e instalação de luzes de neon no fundo e, opcionalmente, no motor e no porta-malas.

\- Eddie, meu mestre! – disse chamando o próprio de mestre – você está muito bem de saúde!

\- Obrigado, Yuri – disse.

\- Eddie – o próprio sai do carro dentro – eu posso falar uma coisa que você já sabe ou você estava sabendo no hospital. A gente rezou pela sua melhora, eu, Chelinka – a própria citada aparece ao lado do irmão – Freddy, Karolyina e alguns mecânicos aqui da oficina, rezamos muito.

\- Obrigado.

Chelinka é a irmã gêmea do Yuri, loira, e também aprendeu junto com o irmão, engenharia mecânica, assim ajuda o irmão nessas necessidades de modificação de desempenho e de visual no carro, até nas motos.

\- Eddie – disse a loira – é muito bom que você está muito bem de saúde.

\- Obrigado, Chelinka.

\- Agora, Eddie – disse o Freddy – já que está tudo bem, a oficina está com um mega fama de ser a melhor oficina do Brasil, até deixar um quadro de programa que "consertam" os carros velhos de inveja, notou como está o meu Opala amarelo? – aponta ao próprio carro.

\- Está muito bem melhorado, irmão. Sei que são populares, muitos nostálgicos querem ter esses Opalas, até a nossa mãe queria ter um Opala na época, mas preferiu um Uno por ser barato na época. Está muito lindo, principalmente essas rodas – agacha, olhando nas calotas de aro 18 marca TSW – e essas faixas pretas em cima, tudo isso, é obra desses gêmeos gênios de tuning – aponta a Yuri e Chelinka – que deram uma bela repaginada nostálgica, com um toque de modernidade. Pena que não é um Challenger, um Mustang, ou um Camaro.

Os gêmeos e o Freddy sorriam (e gesticulam "positivo") com o elogio do Eddie.

\- Eddie, que nota você daria para a nossa oficina? – disse o Yuri, junto com Chelinka, simultaneamente.

\- Vocês – aponta aos gêmeos – são excelentes e a nota... é DEZ! – exclama Eddie com elogio, que é recepcionado com aplausos dos gêmeos e do irmão Freddy, com comemoração.

De repente, duas pessoas – um casal – aparecem entre os carros que os gêmeos estavam consertando, ou modificando, alguns cobertos com capa. O primeiro, um homem, vestindo uma calça jeans, uma camisa vermelha, uma jaqueta jeans, sapato preto, e cabelo castanho longo, com uma pequena barbicha. Depois, uma mulher, vestindo uma camisa branca, uma saia preta, jaqueta preta, uma meia-calça listrada de marrom-bege, sapato azul, e um cabelo azulado curto, além do nariz encurvado e com um piercing entre as duas entradas.

\- Eddie – disse Yuri, olhando rapidinho para trás – esses dois que estão atrás da gente são os detetives que chamamos quando você iria sair do hospital.

Então, Eddie observa os dois que estão presentes atrás e depois, começa a aproximá-los para se apresentar ou conversar com eles.

\- Primeiramente, oi e bom dia – disse ao homem – Eddie Peugeot, esse é o meu nome – levanta a mão para que ele apertasse as mãos calorosamente – Qual é o seu nome, detetive?

O próprio homem também levanta a mão e aperta as mãos do Eddie, congratulando e depois, revela o seu nome.

\- Detetive Renan Hamilton-Button. E essa ao meu lado, é a Kerol Mori Neiva, ou melhor, Detetive Kerol.

 _(CONTINUA)_

* * *

 **Notas finais:**

Esta história que estou apresentando vai abordar uma trama recheado de corridas e muita ação e suspense. Lógico, um enredo em estilo Need For Speed (carros tunados e muita corrida) e Velozes e Furiosos (mesmas características, porém muita ação), mas ambientado numa cidade real, no caso, Maués (que é a minha terra natal), assim como Rio de Janeiro que foi ambientado no filme Velozes e Furiosos 5.

Esta história tem a presença de crossovers que são apresentados, mas as suas características serão diferentes do seu original, ou seja, esta história é um AU (universo alternativo), e os personagens crossovers são OOC, ou seja, fugindo da originalidade do personagem da série. Não se revoltem, critiquem ou me ameacem, pois as explicações, apresentações e detalhes das características dos personagens estão nos episódios que vem a seguir.

Ah, e Yuri e Chelinka são personagens do jogo Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Ringo f Fates, protagonista e co-protagonista respectivamente, mas nesta história eles estão mais velhos na faixa de 24 anos e OOC de mecânicos e corredores. Por pouco, só são apenas dois personagens crossovers e a série Final Fantasy não será sub-categorizado.

Espero que avaliem muito bem esta história, pode comentar elogiando ou criticando alguns erros, pois sou iniciante de escrever histórias de fanfictions e ainda não tenho o nível da maioria dos autores. Com o passar do tempo, vou aprimorando o uso de alguns sinônimos e de algumas "regras" da gramática, além de desenvolver alguns personagens cujas características vêm sendo apresentado.

Até a próxima, comentem se quiser à vontade.

PS: Vou tentar descrever todas as corridas bem detalhadas para que os capítulos sejam longos. Eu sei que pode ser cansativo escrever e ler um capítulo com mais de 5000 palavras, mas é para tentar entender como é a corrida descrita por completo. E para completar, sei que esse capítulo inicial teve poucos diálogos, e prometo que serão mais nos próximos.


	2. Sentindo a Velocidade

\- Qual é o seu nome, detetive?

\- Detetive Renan Hamilton-Button. E essa ao meu lado, é a Kerol Mori-Neiva, ou melhor, Detetive Kerol.

Eddie Peugeot, o seu irmão Freddy, mais os gêmeos amigos Yuri e Chelinka, conhecem os detetives Renan Hamilton-Button e Kerol Mori-Neiva, um casal experiente de investigação de casos quase impossíveis que "podem ter solução".

O casal cumprimenta ao Eddie na sua apresentação.

\- Experiência em investigação?

\- Eu – disse o detetive, olhando na sua companheira – aliás, nós temos experiências semelhantes de investigação. A gente tentará rastrear um veículo de algum alvo, tentará rastrear algumas informações secretas da pessoa, e tentará resumir todos os detalhes da nossa investigação.

\- Completando, Renan – disse a detetive – se essa pessoa tiver alguma ligação com o seu alvo, ou alguma pessoa que você está procurando, a gente dá as informações para você.

Eddie e Freddy ficam surpresos com a apresentação do casal.

\- Olhe, sr. Eddie Peugeot – disse o detetive – eu sei que você está procurando pessoas de investigação para tentar interceptar aquele que causou o seu acidente meses atrás. Mas tenho uma péssima notícia que pode dificultar a essa busca, vai ser um longo caminho porque a sua "terra que você mais ama", que se chama Maués, conhecida mundialmente como a "Terra do Guaraná", está completamente infestada de inúmeros "papa-léguas" nas ruas da cidade: os corredores ilegais.

\- Observe, sr. Eddie – disse a agente, trazendo um tablet do modelo iPad, amostrando um vídeo caseiro de corredores – muitos corredores estão postando vídeos no YouTube de corridas noturnas, diurnas, rachas, eventos de corrida de rua oficiais, tudo ambientado na cidade de Maués. Ou seja, "a sua terra que você mais ama" virou a "Terra do Racha". São carros personalizados, alguns que o Yuri e Chelinka já fizeram – Eddie olha aos gêmeos – outros fizeram artesanalmente. Com todo esse sucesso e polêmica, a polícia tentou de vez parar eles, porém a tentativa fracassou. Depois o pessoal da Câmara Municipal tentou de vez proibir as rachas, mas a pressão dos rachadores forçou o arquivamento da proposta, ou seja, também fracassou.

\- E teve os indícios de acidentes? – pergunta Eddie.

\- Houve, e gerou muitas reclamações dos contra-rachas – referindo ao pessoal que são contra as corridas ilegais – mas as tentativas de parar esse universo de corridas não foram sucessivas.

\- Hm... – Eddie vira, e pensa sozinho por dez segundos – se um desses corredores pode ser o mesmo desgraçado que causou o meu acidente, eu quero que vocês investiguem e procurem um desgraçado que dirigia na época um Volkswagen Gol GTI ano 1989, cor preta, e exterior personalizado.

O casal de detetives se olha rapidamente, e depois concordam.

\- Está aceito – disse o casal simultaneamente, acenando a cabeça.

\- Estão fechados? – pergunta o Eddie para cumprimentar o casal novamente.

\- Estamos – disse o casal simultaneamente, cumprimentando todos eles.

* * *

\- Tudo começou quando estive passeando pelas ruas do bairro Senador José Esteves, com o meu carro antigo que era um Uno Mille de cor azul, bem personalizado com insulfilm, rodas TSW, entre outros, e de repente me deparei com um Gol GTI 89 preto, personalizado, com aerofólio, insulfilm, rodas TSW, que mandou uma mensagem pedindo uma corrida na estrada. Em seguida, eu respondi aceitando a aposta, e logo depois, começamos a correr. O trânsito era pequeno, tinha motos passando, poucos carros, pouco a pouco formos desviando deles, e eu estava a uns 110 quilômetros na velocidade, e logo depois eu já estava atingindo uns 180 quilômetros quando comecei a perder o controle do carro e bati muito forte de frente numa árvore, próximo à rádio – detalha Eddie sobre o seu acidente.

\- Caramba, correndo por uns 180 quilômetros de velocidade, você podia ter morrido, mano – disse Freddy, acompanhando a descrição do irmão sobre o acidente.

\- Eu estava de cinto de segurança, Freddy! – exclama Eddie ao seu irmão – se eu não tivesse usado o cinto, eu já estaria morto!

\- Enquanto você estava zonzo e abatido, o que você viu antes de desmaiar, Eddie? – pergunta a detetive Kerol.

\- Naquele momento... eu vi o carro passando, com a minha visão completamente embaçada, e depois, já estava completamente apagado. Depois, só acordei deitado num leito de hospital meses depois.

\- E foi assim?

\- E foi assim – finaliza Eddie.

\- Eddie, embora que as ruas estão completamente recheadas desses "papa-léguas", esse suspeito de ter feito o acidente que levou você ao hospital está entre os corredores. A gente não sabe o nome, mas pouco a pouco, vamos tentar descobrir algumas pistas que levam ao responsável – disse Renan – mas tem um porém.

\- Como assim "porém"? – pergunta Eddie.

\- Se a gente tentar chegar nesse suspeito, o único jeito de fazer isso é que você entre nesse mundo de corredores lá fora.

\- O QUÊ? – grita Eddie, surpreso – nem a pau, idiota! Acabei de sair do hospital, sofri um acidente que quase morri, e agora você quer que eu seja um corredor de rua? – aproxima mais do detetive – VOCÊ QUER BOTAR A MINHA VIDA EM RISCO DE NOVO?

\- Mano, calma – disse Freddy, que recebe uma cotovelada no rosto pelo próprio irmão – ai, meu, na minha cara não! – reclama.

\- Eddie – disse o detetive – se você não aceitar essa proposta, vai ser impossível descobrir quem é esse suspeito de ter feito esse seu acidente grave.

\- Por favor, mano – implora Freddy, que segura as mãos no rosto ainda sentindo o impacto da cotovelada – aceite porque é importante!

Eddie fica apreensivo, pressionado e indeciso dessa proposta do detetive Renan que está propondo-o. Olhando para o irmão Freddy e dos gêmeos mecânicos Yuri e Chelinka, e depois ao próprio casal de detetives Renan e Kerol, Eddie pensa, e demora oito segundos para se decidir. Até que...

\- Eu aceito, detetive.

\- Até que fim – disse Freddy felizardo ironicamente.

Eddie olha para o irmão vendo a felicidade irônica...

\- Desculpe aí.

\- Para iniciar a nossa investigação – disse o detetive – você precisa construir e aumentar a sua reputação nas ruas, que isso chamará a atenção de alguns corredores e dos organizadores.

\- Então, quer dizer que se eu corresse e vencesse mais corridas, aumento a minha reputação e que chamará a atenção de alguns corredores e dos organizadores de eventos?

\- Isso mesmo.

Sem nenhumas palavras entre os dois, Eddie e o detetive Renan se cumprimentam, como o sinal de compromisso afirmado para a investigação mais importante dos irmãos Peugeot e também dos gêmeos Yuri e Chelinka, amigos dos irmãos. Era o início de uma jornada mais longa e dura de procurar um responsável que fez o mal ao Eddie.

O casal deixa o galpão da oficina dos gêmeos, saindo por um carrão clássico exótico. O quarteto observa um Chevrolet Corvette Stingray 1963 preto partindo do local para rua.

\- Mas que carro é esse, cara? – questiona Freddy após observar o veículo.

* * *

 _ **Rua Francisco Magnani – Sentido Sul / Mário Fonseca Antarctica – 19:48**_

\- Mano, por que tinha que ser esta noite? – disse Freddy.

\- Você não sabe que a frequência das corridas não é alta todas as noites e nas madrugadas, Freddy?

Os irmãos Peugeot estão ao bordo no Chevrolet Opala SS 1976 amarelo do Freddy, procurando um lugar para poder aguardar um evento de corrida para iniciar uma jornada de construir e aumentar a sua reputação das ruas e também para procurar um possível responsável do mal. Os dois param em numa alameda próximo ao local abandonado onde abrigou um antigo hospital já demolido e uma praça inabitada e depredada, que antigamente foi conhecida como "Praça da Bíblia".

\- Quando eles vão chegar, mano?

\- Eles marcaram para cinco para às oito da noite (19:55). Já, já, eles aparecem com três carangas que para nós, não parecem nada difícil.

\- Você acredita?

\- A gente pode acreditar, e não ser surpreendido essa noite por eles. Acredite, porque as surpresas podem acontecer.

\- Tomara.

Em seguida, três carros de cores diferentes e personalizados respectivamente aparecem em filas inversas, ou melhor, filas de dois, tendo um espaço reservado. Uma oportunidade para os irmãos para disputar uma corrida, uma primeira corrida para iniciar uma jornada longa nesse universo de corridas de rua ilegais.

A dupla começa a sair e depois, se posicionar no espaço vago entre os três Opalas, largando em quarto – e último – lugar. Os irmãos observam os Opalas bem personalizados respectivamente, também do modelo SS 1976 – rodas TSW, BBS e Infinity, cores azul, preta e verde, com aerofólio, insulfilm de variadas cores, e para-choques cromados, todos respectivamente – que começam a esquentar os pneus para o início da corrida noturna. Os próprios irmãos também começam a fazer o mesmo.

\- Vai começar – disse Freddy.

\- Prepare a música, porque a corrida tem que ter uma excelente música.

Por ironia, Freddy coloca uma fita cassete no reprodutor antigo do carro, e em seguida, começa a tocar uma música clássica de rock internacional, e depois ajusta o volume do áudio.

\- Por que fita cassete, Freddy?

\- Este carro não é dos anos 70, mano? Naquela época, as fitas cassete eram o único jeito de ouvir música antes dos CDs e MP3s. E o pior, não tem Bluetooth para o seu celular.

Os carros começam a se partir numa corrida de rua ilegal, ao ver um ônibus passando pela Rua da Saudade, no cruzamento pela Rua Francisco Magnani, e logo, o Opala verde dispara na frente, enquanto o Opala amarelo dos irmãos Peugeot pegam o vácuo do Opala azul, que é o segundo colocado, passando do Opala preto.

Mesmo com o trânsito noturno de mais motos e menos carros, o quarteto de Opalas não liga e continua desviando e correndo mais, passando pelos cruzamentos das ruas Rui Barbosa, José Hugo Dinelly, João Verçosa, desviando até dos caminhões que estavam passando pela rua, e logo depois, o quarteto se vira para a Rua Miranda Leão.

O traçado por onde os irmãos Peugeot estão correndo tem a largada na Rua Francisco Magnani, depois pegando toda a Rua Miranda Leão, virando no fim para a Rua Coronel Tito Leão – rua da orla da cidade com a vista do Rio Maués-Açu e da comunidade Ilha de Vera Cruz – ligando para a Avenida Dr. Pereira Barreto, pegando uma alta velocidade na média de 240 quilômetros – mesmo desviando do tráfego – e no final, vira para a Avenida Antártica – também da orla da cidade com a vista do Rio Maués-Açu e da Praia da Antártica – por completo, até o final próximo à fábrica de extração do pau-rosa.

Em terceiro colocado, os irmãos Peugeot começam a acelerar para perseguir o Opala azul para chegar à segunda colocação. Mas a dificuldade vem do tráfego, que começa a apertar ainda nessa noite na rua que liga até a feira principal da cidade, com mais motos, e dificulta muito a ultrapassagem, já que a cidade é mediana, porém tem ruas que são difíceis de ultrapassar por conta da sua largura, que são apertadas, parecendo as ruas do Circuito de Monte Carlo, em Mônaco. Colando muito mais, com a chegada dos quase 200 quilômetros, mas a curva fechada obriga que os carros reduzissem a velocidade para virar a Rua Coronel Tito Leão por distância, mesmo passando num cruzamento com as ruas Adolfo Cavalcante e Ramalho Júnior.

Depois de virar para a Rua Coronel Tito Leão, Eddie faz uma ultrapassagem arriscada passando o Opala azul, e assume a segunda colocação, mas o Opala azul também perde para o Opala preto, ficando em quarta e última colocação. Por ser uma rua estreita e que tem algumas motos estacionadas próximas a calçada dos quiosques da orla, os carros precisam reduzir a velocidade e depois começam a pegar a curva para a ligação a Avenida Dr. Pereira Barreto, passando pela Praça da Matriz. Mas quando o Eddie olha rapidamente para a vista noturna do Rio Maués-Açu, uma parte da música que está ouvindo começa a tocar: o refrão.

" _Take me down to the paradise city  
Where the grass is green and the girls are pretty  
Oh, won't you, please, take me home, yeah, yeah?  
Take me down to the paradise city  
Where the grass is green and the girls are pretty  
Take me home"_

O motivo do Eddie de ouvir esse trecho da música é porque a mãe dele na época quando ele e Freddy eram ainda muito novos, na chegada à cidade, ela disse que estão numa cidade do paraíso. Daí, que ela apelidou Maués como "A Cidade do Paraíso", o Eddie nunca mais se esqueceu desse dia e também da declaração da mãe, então até hoje, gosta da música por conta do apelido que a mãe deu para a cidade.

Pegando um vácuo logo ao entrar na avenida, Eddie se prepara para pegar um trânsito calmo e mais espaço para ultrapassar, mas algo não estava muito bom; mais trânsito de motos no lado oposto está dificultando esse feito para ultrapassar o Opala verde, líder da corrida. Pior para Eddie, porque a Avenida Antártica, próximo caminho do traçado a pegar, é apertada e difícil de ultrapassar, diferente quando via as competições da Fórmula Peugeot na cidade quando a avenida era extensa, mas com o calçadão construído no final da década de 90, apertou a situação.

Mas, um algo impossível acontece: Os irmãos Peugeot conseguem, com muita impossibilidade, uma ultrapassagem arriscada na virada para Avenida Antártica, por cima do Opala verde, deixando a dupla de irmãos na liderança da corrida. Agora, o momento é segurar a liderança e aproveitar o aperto da rua para manter a ponta. Mas, como a avenida é extensa, precisa evitar qualquer vantagem do Opala verde para a tentativa de ultrapassagem.

O carro chega aos 200 quilômetros mesmo com desvios ao tráfego, e dificulta as tentativas de ultrapassagem do Opala verde. Por fim, os irmãos Peugeot chegam ao ponto de chegada, no fim da avenida, e depois, brecam imediatamente, fritando os pneus e comemoram a primeira vitória na corrida de rua.

\- Vencemos, mano!

\- Ufa – respira Eddie, pois a corrida foi cansativa de segurar o volante na liderança – isso foi no sufoco – exclama, esfregando a testa.

\- E que corrida!

\- Agora já estou cansado – suspira – e é hora de voltar para a casa.

\- Tem razão – finaliza Freddy, que mais tarde os irmãos deixam o local.

* * *

 _ **Residência do Eddie Peugeot – No dia seguinte**_

Freddy está checando como está o carro depois da corrida em que ele e o Eddie tiveram para aumentar a reputação. O irmão também está presente na garagem da sua residência, mas está atendendo uma ligação que acabou de receber.

\- Nós vencemos, detetive, mas apertados, porque aquele Opala verde quase tentou nos ultrapassar no finalzinho da corrida. E mais, ganhamos uma recompensa de três mil reais pela vitória e fomos muito bem recepcionados pelos corredores – disse Eddie.

\- (Vejo também que a repercussão da sua corrida já está grande nas redes sociais, principalmente no Facebook e no Twitter – disse o detetive Renan, via celular – o momento em que eles estão elogiando são essas ultrapassagens que vocês fizeram).

\- Obrigado, detetive – disse Eddie – mas será que recebi alguma mensagem, algum comentário de um organizador de corridas para algum evento que eles possam me convidar?

\- Ainda não – nega o detetive – mas essa reputação ainda é muito fraca que vocês estão aumentando. Para isso, precisam disputar e vencer algumas corridas, daí que a reputação aumenta e que chamará a atenção dos organizadores, mas cuidado, Eddie.

\- Como assim?

\- Alguns organizadores possam ser maliciosos, porque eles podem ter uma ficha criminal de roubo de carros e de contrabando de peças de personalização, ou até mesmo, uma ligação com o responsável que fez você sofrer o acidente meses atrás. Falando em roubo de carros, eles também premiam para os vencedores de corrida carros roubados e personalizados como novos.

\- Ah, tá – disse o Eddie – mas detetive, o problema é que vou usar o carro do Freddy para vencer essas corridas e posteriormente, esse evento que irei participar de algum organizador. E que seja o prêmio de um carro bacana, não aqueles lata-velhas de Gol GTI, Voyage, Palio, Prêmio, Fusca, nenhum deles, porque são podres de tunning! Eu quero e sempre vou querer é um Camaro das antigas! Isso sim é carrão nostálgico!

\- Pior que esse Camaro antigo que você quer é contrabandeado aqui no Brasil.

\- Cala a boca – grita – porque eu vou querer esse carro, eu vou vencer essas corridas, eu vou vencer esse evento e eu vou ganhar esse carrão! Tudo isso é para tentar chamar atenção desse responsável que causou esse acidente em mim! – termina Eddie, desligando o celular em imediato.

\- Mano, parece que esse trabalho vai ser difícil, porque esse carrão que eu tenho vai ser a sua principal e única arma para participar desse evento do que você está falando – disse Freddy.

\- Se o detetive acha que esse Camaro pode ser roubado ou não, eu vou ganhar, porque acabei de encontrar um evento que irei me inscrever quando a minha reputação estiver nas alturas. E o prêmio? Bem que atende o meu pedido. Olha aqui, irmão – mostra o celular para o Freddy, mostrando um pôster de um evento de corrida.

\- "Maués Rumble Rally"? – disse o loiro – E o prêmio é um Camaro SS 67?

\- Ainda irmão, esse evento é organizado por uma organizadora chamada "Lisa Berger", que tem esse perfil aqui no Facebook... e ela trabalha nessa empresa de organização chamada "Lisa Stevens Organization".

\- E o que tu vai fazer quando você for participar, mano?

\- Eu vou tentar não só vencer essas etapas preliminares, mas tentar conquistar o meu favoritismo pra ela, enquanto consigo avançar para as eliminatórias.

\- Olha, mano – alerta o loiro – tu tinha uma namorada muito bem do que tu quis e agora quer dar uma de sedutor pra ela? Está querendo de que o seu favoritismo na etapa vá pra ela de qual jeito? Pagar de playboy pra ela? Seduzir? Rolar um "tchaca-tchaca" _(N/A: traduz-se transa, sexo)_ secreto? Tu é leso, mano – questiona com ironia.

\- Não é do que você se imagina, Freddy. Ainda hoje, o seu carro pode chamar mais atenção quando eu irei participar de mais corridas que aumentará a reputação.

Freddy olha para o seu Opala SS amarelo e depois olha de volta para o seu irmão.

\- Está ok, mano – entrega as chaves do carro – mas tome muito cuidado com o meu carrinho, porque não quero ver um arranhão cometido por tu.

\- Eu pago o conserto quando isso acontecer.

Os irmãos se cumprimentam firmando o acordo dos dois. Agora, o Eddie pode usar o Opala SS amarelo do Freddy para participar de algumas corridas que aumentarão a reputação nas ruas e que poderá participar do evento que ele quer cujo prêmio é um Camaro SS 1967.

 _(CONTINUA)_

* * *

 **Notas finais:**

Continuando com a história, finalmente apresentei uma corrida bem detalhado, mas nem tão detalhado. Pois alguns traçados dessas corridas de rua precisam de alguns detalhes fundamentais: os nomes das ruas por onde eles passam, e algumas características geográficas e estruturais.

Não critiquem o que o Freddy diz, isso não é erro de sentido, e sim é o jeito que os amazonenses ou da região fala, aproximadamente, já que estou tentando reproduzir essa forma de falar, esse dialeto, isto é.

Aproveitem reler e depois deixar um review. O próximo capítulo será apenas recheado de corridas que estarei preparando para escrever.


	3. Desafiando as Leis

_**Posto de Gasolina, Estrada Miri-Moraes, Mário Fonseca – 16:39**_

 **POV:**

Aonde eu vou começar? Com aquela roda de carros aí perto da conveniência?

" _Então, quer dizer que se eu corresse e vencesse mais corridas, aumento a minha reputação e que chamará a atenção de alguns corredores e dos organizadores de corrida?"_

" _Isso mesmo."_

Será que eu consigo me transformar num bom corredor, para chamar a atenção do público, da mídia social, e dos organizadores? Eu já tive essa experiência antes quando corri junto com o Freddy.

" _Ainda não, mas essa reputação ainda é muito fraca para vocês que estão aumentando. Para isso, precisam disputar e vencer algumas corridas, daí que a reputação aumenta e que chamará a atenção dos organizadores..."_

\- 25 reais – disse o frentista do posto, dizendo o custo de encher a gasolina completa no tanque do carro. Em seguida, pago a conta.

Depois, deixo o carro, tirando-o para frente da loja de conveniência – para dar espaço aos próximos fregueses – e entro na loja para comprar... algumas garrafinhas de água mineral. Mas ao entrar pela porta... eles começaram a me olhar por longe, ao observá-los.

Enquanto isso... alguém chegou até a mim pra perguntar logo em que estava pagando as garrafinhas no caixa.

\- Ei, cara! – diz alguém, dando uns toques nas minhas costas – Belo carrão que você tem! – disse elogiando o carro do meu irmão, que estou emprestando.

\- Obrigado – digo, enquanto pago com meu dinheiro no caixa.

\- Esse carro não era do que apareceu lá no Facebook – pergunta, lembrando que corri com esse carro ontem de noite e gerou uma boa aparição, mas insuficiente, segundo Detetive Renan, para chamar a atenção dos organizadores.

\- Sim.

\- É potente? – pergunta novamente, sabendo quantos cavalos de potência (horse-power), que nem perguntei pro Freddy quantos cavalos o carro possui.

\- Eu acho que... – fecho os olhos quando começo a me lembrar de que o Freddy falou.

" _O meu Opala tem um belo motor de seis cilindros que Yuri e Chelinka modificaram, acima do original que era de 150 cavalos, agora 190 cavalos com turbo, e câmbio de cinco velocidades. Passeei na pista de aeroporto e o carro atinge até 210 quilômetros por hora."_

Quando eu corri ontem de noite, o carro do Freddy atingia até 209 quilômetros quando estava na Avenida Antártica, apesar da velocidade ficar caindo pouco a pouco por conta das ondulações da pista. Daí a ficha caiu: o carro era bem veloz do que os outros oponentes naquela ocasião. Agora, pra falar ao cara que está me convidando para correr, prefiro não contar nada sobre o carro.

\- Você acha? Que tal a gente fazer uma breve corrida? – pede para correr – não só comigo – disse ao vê-lo – mas com os meus comparsas! – mostra os outros dois corredores.

O cara que estava conversando comigo tem um cabelo preto, com leves grisalhos, e com a camisa da Alemanha usada no fatídico jogo do "Sete a Um" na Copa do Mundo de 2014, listrada em preto e vermelho na horizontal, semelhante à camisa do Flamengo (sou corintiano, desculpa). Tinha nas costas o nome de Kroos e a numeração que nem me lembro.

Todos eles estão com Chevrolet Opala Diplomata 1991, de cores amarelo, vermelho e azul, respectivamente, de personalização diferente por para-choques e saias e rodas TSW, BBS e Enkiel respectivamente. Todos usam um adesivo vinil de chamas de formas diferentes para cada carro.

Assim que eu olho para o meu carro...

" _Mano, parece que esse trabalho vai ser difícil, porque esse carrão que eu tenho vai ser a sua principal e única arma..."_

\- Eu vou! – respondo – Eu aceito a sua aposta! – tiro do meu bolso a chave do carro, e mostro para ele.

\- Então vamos! – disse o corredor – a chegada é lá na descida da praia!

" _Agora não tem mais como voltar. É hora do desafio!"_ , penso, e logo pego a sacola de garrafinhas e entro no carro. É hora de ganhar a reputação, e mãos ao volante!

* * *

 _ **Rua dos Cuiabanos, Ramalho Júnior/Mário Fonseca**_

Perfilados num grid de largada exatamente na esquina próxima à caixa d´água, quatro Opalas estão a postos para o início de uma corrida longa. Três Opalas Diplomatas e um Opala SS, no qual o último é o último colocado. No grid: Opala Diplomata amarelo em primeiro, Opala Diplomata vermelho em segundo, Opala Diplomata azul em terceiro, e o Opala SS amarelo é o quarto.

O trânsito começa a aparecer e os carros começam a fritar os pneus (fazer os burnouts), e em seguida, começam a largar para iniciar a corrida. O Diplomata amarelo larga muito bem, assim como Opala SS. Já os outros Diplomatas tiveram dificuldade na largada e perderam muito feio as posições para o Opala SS amarelo.

 _(Wham! Bam!)_ _  
_ _(Mon chat 'Splash')_ _  
_ _Gît sur mon lit_ _  
_ _A bouffé sa langue_

 _En buvant_ _  
_ _(Tronc)_ _  
_ _Mon whisky_ _  
_ _Quand moi_

 _Peu dormi, vidé, et brimé_ _  
_ _J'ai du dormir dans la gouttière_ _  
_ _Où j'ai eu un flash_

 _Hou! Hou! Hou! Hou!_

 _En quatre couleurs._

Com o aumento do trânsito nesse horário, pode complicar um pouco a corrida. Mesmo assim, isso não impede que eles continuem correndo, já que eles cruzam o cruzamento Rua dos Cuiabanos com Estrada Miri-Moraes e Rua Braz Faraco, no caso da corrida, cruzam para a Rua Braz Faraco. E Eddie está tranquilo na segunda colocação, mas precisa focar tanto na corrida quanto no seu oponente que está liderando.

Todos os carros, inclusive o Eddie, não possuem uma garrafa de óxido nitroso (N2O) de cada, que é muito usado pelos carros "tunados" profissionalmente e experts, que dá mais velocidade extra como se fosse um "boost".

Novamente os carros cruzam o cruzamento Rua Miranda Leão e Rua Braz Faraco/Rua Presidente Costa e Silva, passando da Rua Braz Faraco para Rua Presidente Costa e Silva, conhecida como Rua do Estádio, por onde passa o Estádio Municipal.

 _Allez hop!  
Un matin  
Une  
(Louloute)  
Est venue chez-moi_

 _Poupée de Cellophane  
Cheveux chinois  
Un sparadrap  
Une gueule de bois_

 _A bu ma bière  
Dans un grand verre  
En caoutchouc  
Hou! Hou! Hou! Hou!  
Comme un indien dans son igloo._

E enquanto isso, Eddie já se aproxima do líder (Opala Diplomata amarelo), e pretende fazer uma manobra ao ultrapassá-lo, porém, essas manobras quase são impossíveis devido à falta de espaço nas ruas e grandes riscos de acidente. Por conta disso, Eddie prefere segurar a segunda colocação e pretende ultrapassá-lo quando tiver um excelente momento e espaço.

Os dois passam por um "S" apertado, da Rua da Saudade para Largo Marechal Deodoro, no Centro, passam por vários cruzamentos entre Ruas Getúlio Vargas e João Verçosa, e logo, na Rua Adolfo Cavalcante, passando pela Praça Coronel João Verçosa, ou Praça da Matriz. No final, os dois viram para esquerda para entrar na Avenida Dr. Pereira Barreto, o ponto final do traçado.

 _Ca plane pour moi_ _  
_ _Ca plane pour moi_ _  
_ _Ca plane pour moi, moi, moi, moi, moi_ _  
_ _Ca plane pour moi_ _  
_ _Hou! Hou! Hou! Hou!_ _  
_ _Ca plane pour moi._

Para o Eddie ultrapassar o Diplomata amarelo, precisa de espaço e atenção na reação do oponente ainda na avenida até chegar ao ponto onde precisa virar para a descida. Durante a passagem, Eddie pega o vácuo por trás, segura o controle, e ao ver um espaço livre no meio da avenida, vira para direita, e fica lado a lado com o Diplomata amarelo. Porém, na freada da virada para a descida...

\- Chupa! – grita Eddie ao motorista do Opala Diplomata amarelo, mostrando um dedo no meio.

...e Eddie finalmente o ultrapassa e finaliza a corrida completando o percurso, como o vencedor.

Porém, o segundo colocado para bem na frente do Eddie logo em que o motorista do Opala SS amarelo estava subindo, e logo ao sair do carro, ele vai em direção ao motorista do Opala SS. Pela janela da porta do motorista, ele bate para chamar a atenção. Eddie então abaixa o vidro, rolando a alavanca, já que o carro é antigo e atualmente os carros possuem botões elétricos para levantar ou abaixar o vidro da porta.

\- E aí? Gostou da minha performance desse carrão? – diz o "homem de preto", com sarcasmo.

\- Performance é o caralho – responde o oponente, indignado com a provocação – quero revanche, isso foi trapaça do jeito que você fez!

\- Revanche? – questiona Eddie – então eu aceito... só por uma condição.

\- Qual é a condição?

\- Se você vencer, vamos desempatar com uma corrida tira-teima. Caso eu vença, você vai pagar o reabastecimento do meu carro.

O oponente tira um radiocomunicador do bolso.

\- Alô, rapaziada – diz o oponente – tem mais uma corrida para a gente fazer! O vencedor exige que caso eu vença, teremos mais uma corrida para desempatar. Caso ele vença, eu pagarei o reabastecimento do carro dele. A largada será na Avenida Dr. Pereira Barreto, e a chegada é lá na Estrada dos Moraes próximo ao Campus! Câmbio! – guarda o radiocomunicador.

\- Te espero lá em cima! – diz o oponente, voltando para o seu Opala Diplomata amarelo.

"Porra, Freddy. O seu carro é bem potente para essas corridas que estou tendo!" – pensa Eddie, gostando da potência do carro do irmão que está dirigindo.

* * *

Novamente os mesmos quatro carros estão perfilados lado a lado no sentido oposto da Avenida Dr. Pereira Barreto. Os mesmos três Opalas Diplomatas de cores diferentes e um Opala SS amarelo.

Em seguida, os carros começam a esquentar os pneus (conhecido como burnout) e aguardam o momento da largada, sinalizado por uma pessoa.

\- Três! Dois! Um... – agacha – VAI!

Todos os carros largam e ficam equilibrados e colados lado a lado, frente a frente. Diplomata amarelo lidera seguido pelo Opala SS amarelo, também seguido pelo Diplomata vermelho e também pelo Diplomata azul.

Porém, o trânsito atrapalha os dois últimos colocados, deixando os dois primeiros isolados na disputa. Eddie consegue bem desviar do trânsito para perseguir o Diplomata amarelo, que também desvia com perfeição para manter na primeira colocação.

Os dois carros viram próximo a uma panificadora pela Rua Quintino Bocaiuva no sentido subida da prefeitura, e pisam muito fundo, algo arriscado já que há um buraco bem no canto do meio-fio da rua. Porém, o trânsito ainda consegue apertar no cruzamento entre Avenida Getúlio Vargas e Estrada dos Moraes, mas isso não é problema para os dois, que cruzam arriscadamente para correr pela Estrada dos Moraes.

Enquanto isso, um pouco perto dali, três viaturas policiais deixam a delegacia com sirenes, já que acabaram de receber uma denúncia de violação de leis de trânsito.

" _Atenção unidades! Recebemos uma queixa de violação de leis de trânsito! Dois carros estão fazendo racha ilegalmente na Estrada dos Moraes! Repito, dois carros estão fazendo racha ilegalmente na Estrada dos Moraes!"_

" _Aqui é a Unidade 7, e estamos a caminho daí, Central!"_

" _Unidade 6 também está a caminho, Central!"_

" _Unidade 1 está a caminho também!"_

Os carros cruzam a ladeira na Estrada, porém, no meio do caminho, viaturas da polícia bloqueiam a passagem e acabam de capturar os dois últimos Opalas Diplomatas (vermelho e azul). Isso chama a atenção dos dois primeiros que estão bem distante do local.

\- Puta merda, é a polícia!

De repente, seu celular – colocado pelo suporte de ventosas no para-brisa – recebe a ligação do líder, e o próprio atende.

\- (Cara, a polícia pegou os meus dois comparsas!)

\- Eu sei, mas vamos focar logo nessa corrida antes que eles aparecem por trás ou por todos os cantos!

\- (Lembre-se que estou bem na sua frente!)

\- Talvez que não – diz, ironizando a liderança do seu oponente.

Os Opalas continuam acelerando, logo que entram na principal parte da Estrada dos Moraes, e ainda aumentam a velocidade para o mais extremo, aproximadamente, 200 quilômetros por hora (Opala SS está com um motor bem modificado de seis cilindros, enquanto o Opala Diplomata possui as mesmas características).

Porém, ao passar pela rádio, Eddie acaba de ter uma reflexão imediata, relembrando o caso do acidente que teve meses atrás no qual se chocou com uma árvore da área da rádio, durante uma racha que teve com um oponente desconhecido. Por conta disso, Eddie sem querer solta o acelerador, e vê a distância aumentar com o líder.

Mesmo assim, Eddie continua colando no líder, mas no final, já é tarde demais. Chegaram ao ponto de chegada, no Campus, e o Opala Diplomata amarelo vence a corrida. Porém, ele freia, dá cavalo-de-pau, e encara Eddie bem na frente dele. E o celular toca.

\- (E aí, sr. Eddie Peugeot?)

\- Como você reconheceu o meu nome?

\- (Eu já te conheço há um bom tempo, e o seu irmão é o meu amigo. Você está dirigindo o carro dele no lugar dele.)

\- Lógico, imbecil, que estou dirigindo o carro dele! Por que eu quero apostar? Andar de pé?

O oponente ri.

\- (Agora que eu venci, vamos para um tira-teima. É só você e eu.)

\- Lógico.

\- (A largada é aqui, mas a chegada é lá na estrada do aeroporto. E o perdedor, como você quis, vai pagar o reabastecimento do vencedor.)

\- Então vamos!

* * *

Agora é a decisão, um tira-teima! Um Opala Diplomata amarelo, e um Opala SS amarelo com faixas pretas. Todos perfilados lado a lado na direção oposta da Estrada dos Moraes, porém, sem uma pessoa para sinalizar a largada.

\- Quando eu acelerar ou você acelerar, uma espécie de "queimar a largada", a corrida já está valendo! – disse o motorista do Opala Diplomata amarelo – Só que ao invés de ir direto para lá, vamos pegar umas ruas do centro e no final, você já sabe, ir para o aeroporto que é a nossa chegada, certo?

\- Certo – responde Eddie.

Os dois começam a esquentar os pneus (burnout), e em seguida, Eddie aproveita a distração do oponente para largar. Isso irrita o oponente.

\- Ei, ainda não comecei! – grita, largando depois, com uma desvantagem.

Eddie larga "muito bem", e mantém acelerando direto na estrada. Logo em que vê o seu oponente pelo retrovisor, Eddie desvia, entrando pela outra rua pelo cruzamento.

\- Para, Eddie! Que merda...

O oponente também vira, já que o regulamento da corrida exige que o oponente siga o líder para ultrapassar e escolher qual rua pretende correr até se decidir para correr até o ponto de chegada. Uma espécie de... corrida ordenada de ponto a ponto.

 _Allez hop! La nana  
Quel panard!  
Quelle vibration!  
De s'envoyer_

 _Sur le paillasson  
Limé, ruiné, vidé, comblé  
"You are the king of the divan!"  
Qu'elle me dit en passant  
Hou! Hou! Hou! Hou!  
I am the king of the divan._

Na Avenida Antártica, a situação aperta quando o oponente já aparece no retrovisor. A Avenida Antártica é uma avenida extensa da cidade, apesar de ser estreita (já foi pouco extensa no passado, mas a construção do calçadão no final da década de 1990 reduziu a largura) e perigosa. Falando em estreita e perigosa, isso complica a corrida de Eddie, já que o trânsito aperta e o oponente já está colando no seu Opala SS.

Na subida próxima a uma igreja na avenida, o oponente do Opala SS já começa a atacar com uma tentativa de ultrapassagem... mas uma moto vinda na direção contrária atrapalha a chance, e o próprio motorista da moto se dá mal: cai bem no abismo para a praia.

Depois, os dois se viram para a Avenida Dr. Pereira Barreto.

 _Ca plane pour moi_ _  
_ _Ca plane pour moi_ _  
_ _Ca plane pour moi, moi, moi, moi, moi_ _  
_ _Ca plane pour moi_ _  
_ _Hou! Hou! Hou! Hou!_ _  
_ _Ca plane pour moi._

Novamente a Avenida Dr. Pereira Barreto marca um encontro com os dois oponentes que agora estão lado a lado. Por conta disso, o trânsito das motos tenta desviar dessa aproximação dos dois carros para evitar algum acidente pior. Porém...

" _Atenção, todas as unidades! Recebemos uma queixa de violação de leis de trânsito ocorrendo na Avenida Dr. Pereira Barreto na área do bairro Maresia!"_

" _E qual é o testemunho da queixa, central?"_

" _São dois carros andando por contra mão na pista."_

" _E que marca e cor são esses carros, central?"_

" _São dois Chevrolet Opalas modelos SS e Diplomata respectivamente, de cor amarelo."_

" _Unidade 7 já está ao caminho, central."_

" _Unidade 6 também, central!"_

" _Todas as unidades, detenham esses infratores urgente!"_

As viaturas policiais já deixam a delegacia rumo à avenida, mas irão preparar uma cilada para poderem conter os corredores, principalmente bloqueando a saída da avenida próxima à praça.

Lá longe, os dois carros ainda estão correndo lado a lado, brigando pela liderança... mas ao observar o que está acontecendo lá na saída...

Os dois carros se desviam para direita, próxima à panificadora da esquina, e sobem para uma travessia... e viram para a rua Floriano Peixoto, ligando para a rua Adolfo Cavalcante. Por lá, os policiais souberam do desvio dos carros, e logo ao observarem a passagem pela praça, eles voltam para as viaturas e, em seguida, começam a ir atrás dos veículos através da última visão.

 _Allez hop!_ _  
_ _T'occupe, t'inquite_ _  
_ _Touche pas ma plante_ _  
_ _It's not today_

 _Quel le ciel me tombera sur la tte_ _  
_ _Et que l'alcool me manquera_ _  
_ _Hou! Hou! Hou! Hou!_ _  
_ _Ca plane pour moi._

A rua Adolfo Cavalcante é o berço do comércio da cidade, assim como a descida da rua Rui Barbosa e Rua Coronel Tito Leão, e alguns carros e motos são muito estacionados bem no canto direito, e isso pode atrapalhar o caminho dos dois carros, que são obrigados a ficarem de fila. De repente, viaturas policiais já aparecem bem longes pelo retrovisor, e mesmo numa rua complicada por conta do movimento comercial de feiras e varejos... e mais motos estacionados no canto das ruas e trânsito pesado. Isso complica muito para os dois, já que a polícia está ao caminho.

Porém, Eddie buzinava tanto que as motos desviaram da sua frente e, em seguida, prosseguiu com o seu caminho, virando para a direita, entrando na Rua Raimundo Albuquerque. Enquanto isso, o oponente ficava no meio do caminho e a polícia já estava bem perto dele. Logo ao virar para a Rua Raimundo Albuquerque, a polícia acerta o canto traseiro do carro e, infelizmente, é cercado.

" _Central, capturamos um infrator! E ele está dirigindo um Chevrolet Opala Diplomata modelo 1992 amarelo."_

 _Allez hop! Ma nana_ _  
_ _S'est tirée_ _  
_ _S'est barrée_ _  
_ _Enfin c'est_ _  
_ _(Marre)_ _  
_ _tout casser_

 _L'vier, le bar me laissant seul_ _  
_ _Comme un grand connard_ _  
_ _Hou! Hou! Hou! Hou!_ _  
_ _Le pied dans le plat_

E lá longe, pela Rua São João, Eddie nem sabe que o seu oponente foi capturado pela polícia, mas prosseguiu correndo passando pela descida e subida da ladeira, passou pela penitenciária, e tranquilidade na estrada do aeroporto. Eddie concluiu como foi o determinado pelo traçado e pelo seu oponente: largada na área do Campus, chegada no aeroporto. Depois de fazer um belo contorno ao redor de um monumento, Eddie tirou o celular e tenta ligar para o seu oponente.

\- Por que ele não atende? – diz, enquanto o celular tenta ligar para o número do oponente deixado na seção "ligações recebidas".

" _Sua chamada está sendo cobrada para caixa-postal. Estabelece..."_

\- Foda-se – diz, depois de desligar a ligação, já que a chamada não foi atendida.

De repente, o celular toca e o Eddie atende. Era o irmão Freddy.

\- Fala, Freddy.

\- (Saia já daí, mano, a polícia está procurando os dois carros!)

\- O que houve com o meu oponente?

\- (A polícia pegou ele durante a corrida, e eles estão procurando o outro carro, que é que tu tá dirigindo!)

\- Já estou voltando para casa, não se preocupe! Vou tentar achar um caminho mais fácil de chegar aí.

\- (Afinal, mano, os detetives estão aqui te esperando. Eles têm uma mensagem pra tu, mano.)

\- Detetive Renan e Detetive Kerol estão aí? – diz, já que ele está pensando que é a repercussão das redes sociais que eles irão informar – já estou a caminho.

\- (Cuidado, mano. Cuide bem do meu carrinho.) – finaliza Freddy, encerrando a ligação. Eddie guarda o celular e começa a voltar para casa, procurando um caminho mais acessível e evitando qualquer rota que pode encontrar de cara a polícia, que está em busca do seu carro.

 _Ca plane pour moi_ _  
_ _Ca plane pour moi_ _  
_ _Ca plane pour moi, moi, moi, moi, moi_ _  
_ _Ca plane pour moi_ _  
_ _Hou! Hou! Hou! Hou!_ _  
_ _Ca plane pour moi_

* * *

 _ **Mansão do Eddie Peugeot, Santa Luzia, 18:16**_

Eddie finalmente retorna sem nenhum problema de polícia (pegou ruas menos frequentadas pelas viaturas), e logo deixa o veículo dentro da garagem. Sai em seguida, levando o seu celular (que guarda dentro do seu bolso na calça), e entra pela entrada principal da sua mansão. Depois de se esticar se despreguiçando, Eddie, antes de caminhar na escadaria central para ir ao seu escritório, observa a sua direita a presença de três pessoas na sala – o seu irmão Freddy, e o casal de detetives Renan e Kerol.

"São eles mesmos" – pensa, percebendo a presença do casal de detetives.

Em seguida, o "homem de preto" entra na sala de estar, encontrando com o irmão e o casal de detetives. Freddy é o primeiro a recepcioná-lo.

\- Mano, cê tá bem! – diz, abraçando o irmão – por pouco a polícia não te pegou.

\- Só pegaram o meu oponente, Freddy, por pouco escapei dessa vez. E o seu Opala está muito bem cuidado, apenas o motor e pneus estão cansados. Aqui, irmão – mostra uma nota de cinquenta reais para o irmão, no qual pega como recompensa – é para o conserto com Yuri e Chelinka.

\- Ah, obrigado – diz, agradecendo a "recompensa" que o irmão o deu.

\- Freddy, pode ir porque quero conversar com eles pessoalmente – diz Eddie.

\- Ok, mano – diz Freddy, que deixa a sala.

\- Como foi a corrida, Eddie? – diz Renan – Foi caótica?

\- Foi equilibrada, mas se tornou caótica quando a polícia apareceu. Infelizmente, o cara foi preso enquanto eu estava longe e liderando a terceira corrida, já que eu venci a primeira e ele venceu a segunda. Era um grupo de Opalas Diplomatas.

\- O nome desse grupo era "The Diplomatas", liderado por Caleb Kroos, que foi preso – diz Kerol – e costumavam correr nas tardes e entardecer. Outros integrantes se chamavam, Lenny Khedira, e Patrick Schürrle, todos presos.

\- Presos por uma barricada montada pela polícia na Estrada dos Moraes próxima a praça – diz Renan, completando a informação da amada.

\- Ah, tá – diz Eddie.

\- Ah, e aqui está a sua pequena recompensa – diz Renan, entregando um pacote de cem reais – são mil e quinhentos reais que ele iria te pagar caso vencesse.

\- Na verdade, a recompensa era que ele mesmo reabastecesse o carro do Freddy, mas como ele foi preso... – diz Eddie.

\- Caleb Kroos era procurado pela Polícia Militar aqui da cidade por rachas e causar acidentes de trânsito mesmo ele não sofresse – explica Renan – a recompensa era de mil e quinhentos reais caso alguém capturasse junto com os dois colegas de grupo.

\- Eu não quis fazer isso para levá-los para a prisão, eu só queria correr para ganhar reputação como você me aconselhou – diz Eddie – mas a corrida chamou a atenção dos oficiais! Eu só evitei a polícia e só venci a última corrida.

\- Ah, e sobre a reputação... olha aqui, Eddie – diz Kerol, mostrando o tablet com o feed de notícias no seu perfil no Facebook, observando a repercussão da corrida.

A repercussão foi grande. Diversos perfis e fanpages estavam comentando a corrida que houve em Maués no qual Eddie disputou, porém, sem saber que ele era o motorista. Muita gente gostou da corrida e da habilidade do carro que ele guiou.

\- Uau – diz Eddie, surpreso – e quanto elogio!

\- Acho que essa repercussão foi grande e parece que deve ter uma organização que está a fim de te chamar – diz Kerol, quando...

\- MANO, TEM ALGUÉM QUE TÁ ME LIGANDO!

\- Freddy? – diz Eddie, ao ver o irmão chegando com pressa com o celular na mão.

\- Alguém está ligando para o meu número. Deve ser um organizador – diz Freddy, entregando o celular para Eddie, que ativa o modo viva-voz.

\- Alô?

\- (Freddy Peugeot?) – diz uma voz feminina.

\- Aqui é o irmão dele, ele – Freddy gesticula para Eddie para dizer "que esqueceu o celular" – esqueceu o celular e estou atendendo no lugar dele, desculpe aí.

\- (Ah, tá. Mas é ele que dirige o tal conhecido Opala SS que arrebentou nas ruas?)

\- É... – Freddy gesticula que ele é o dono do carro – sim. Afinal, quem está falando?

\- (É a Lisa Berger, organizadora do Maués Rumble Rally) – Eddie e Freddy ficam boquiabertos – (Estou convidando o sr. Freddy Peugeot para participar do Maués Rumble Rally para corridas preliminares em que os dois melhores carros garantem a vaga para o campeonato de pontos corridos) – novamente Freddy fica boquiaberto, menos o irmão, que sinaliza um positivo.

\- É um grande prazer, sra. Lisa – diz Eddie, que gostou desse "convite ao irmão" – o meu irmão ficaria muito feliz com esse convite. Ele deve... – Freddy sinaliza um positivo em duas mãos – aceitar esse convite. Quando começa essa fase preliminar?

\- (É neste domingo, de noite, na estrada do aeroporto.)

\- Ok, obrigado. Vou avisar para ele, obrigado... "sua linda" – diz Eddie, sussurrando no final. A ligação é encerrada.

\- Hoje é 16 de setembro, acertei? – pergunta Freddy.

\- Sim... – responde o irmão – numa sexta-feira. Então temos dois dias para preparar o carro para a noite de domingo.

\- Isso, e é pra vencer essas corridas preliminares que garante a vaga ao campeonato de corridas do Maués Rumble Rally – diz Freddy, com otimismo – vamos levar o carro para Yuri e Chelinka para dar uma avaliada e uma mexidinha nele – os irmãos deixam a sala.

\- Lembre-se que quero ganhar essa competição para ganhar aquele Camaro, irmão.

\- E você querendo pegar aquela gata filé só para ganhar aquele campeona... ai – leva um tapa do irmão.

\- Kerol.

\- Diga, Renan.

\- Já está monitorando essa tal de Lisa Berger?

\- Sim.

\- Temos muito trabalho pela frente enquanto eles estão ocupados.

\- Isso mesmo – Kerol dá um beijo no seu amado, enquanto o casal observa o perfil da referida pessoa que eles citaram pelo tablet.

 _Ca plane pour moi_

 _(CONTINUA)_

* * *

 **Notas do Autor:**

Mais um capítulo dessa história que estava esquecida, também afetada pela falha do HD externo naquele dia. Agora com detalhe em três corridas.

Ah, e a letra da música que coloquei neste capítulo era "Ca Plane Pour Moi", de Plastic Betrand, um hit dos anos 70, que recentemente está no comercial na TV.

Não se preocupem o que o Freddy fala, é comum aqui do Norte que falamos assim, às vezes, porque estou tentando reproduzir esse jeito de falar, apesar de que também sou aqui do Norte.

Até a próxima!


	4. Hora do Desafio

_**Oficina Twingarage, Santa Luzia, 17 de setembro, sábado, 09:34**_

\- Vale um carro? – pergunta o moreno mecânico – e é dos bons?

\- É um Chevrolet Camaro SS, Yuri, um carrão clássico que é o prêmio principal desse evento – diz o "homem de preto".

Eddie Peugeot está na oficina dos gêmeos Yuri e Chelinka, no qual ambos estão mexendo no Opala SS do seu irmão Freddy para prepará-lo para a corrida de domingo. Yuri está na parte de fundo do carro checando o assoalho, enquanto a irmã Chelinka está com o laptop ligado ao motor, observando e configurando o sistema da injeção eletrônica do carro, mesmo sendo um modelo da década de 1970, época onde nem se pensavam ou existia a injeção eletrônica, mas instalaram para... modernizá-lo. Enquanto isso, Eddie está deitado sobre o capô de um Chevrolet Kadett, olhando pelo seu celular.

\- Eddie... esse carro eu também queria ganhar em seu lugar para modificá-lo para se tornar um verdadeiro carrão.

\- Heheh – ri.

\- Mas Eddie, e os detetives?

\- Os detetives disseram que a reputação melhorou bastante nas três corridas que eu tive ontem, e foi isso que chamou a atenção dessa organizadora de eventos de corrida para convidar... o meu irmão para uma corrida preliminatória. Vocês sabem que esse carro é do Freddy – diz, apontando ao Yuri e a sua irmã gêmea, Chelinka – mas estou guiando em nome dele para tentar alcançar esse objetivo principal que eu tenho, de chegar até o responsável principal pelo meu acidente.

\- Ô Eddie – disse a loira – deixe esse seu objetivo de lado e foque nessa corrida! Você não quer ganhar mais reputação? Tem que participar e disputar essa corrida preliminar! Daí algum tempo, a ficha pode cair.

\- E Eddie – disse o moreno – estou instalando uma peça muito legal que o seu irmão vai amar quando você for devolver para ele quando for ganhar esse carro do evento.

\- Qual é essa peça, Yuri?

\- Você vai saber quando você acionar um botão que está escrito "N2O" no volante, quando você pegar uma boa reta e não muito curva com um bom espaço de ultrapassagem.

\- Porra, Yuri... o Nitro? – desconfiou.

\- Se estiver com velocidade muito perdida, utilize-lo para ganhar um boost gigante que chegará até a ultrapassar o seu oponente.

\- Legal.

\- E qual é o traçado dessa corrida preliminar?

\- Essa corrida – explica Eddie – terá três rodadas para definir uma corrida longa de seis carros. As primeiras três corridas acontecem lá na estrada do aeroporto, cuja pista será uma ida e volta pela estrada São João.

\- Como você sabe disso – pergunta os gêmeos, ao mesmo tempo.

\- Estou conferindo aqui no meu celular os detalhes dessa corrida de domingo à noite – mostra o celular, com o mapa do traçado das três corridas – e trata-se de três corridas eliminatórias, no qual dois primeiros colocados em cada corrida, que definirão seis corredores para uma longa prova, que definirão os três classificados para o Maués Rumble Rally.

\- E por conta disso que nós estamos trabalhando para que esse carro seja bem reforçado para essa corrida – completa o moreno.

\- E ainda não confiar nesses oponentes traiçoeiros, já que um cliente nosso trouxe o carro rebocado pra cá porque furaram a fuselagem de óleo causado por eles e o carro pifou no meio da corrida – disse a loira, enquanto mexe no laptop configurando a injeção eletrônica – gastamos uma puta grana de consertar aquele defeito.

\- E que modelo era esse carro? – pergunta o homem de preto.

\- Era um BMW M3 – explica o moreno – do ano 2010, e a cor era marrom com vinis de... rabo de guaxinim, e muito bem personalizado e bem configurado na potência. Era um carrão tão belo que... levaram, por conta desse carro já ter outro dono.

\- Como assim "outro dono"?

\- Sabe as corridas "pink slips"?

\- Não sei.

\- São corridas cujo prêmio para o vencedor é o carro do perdedor, e aquele BMW que a gente consertou tinha um dono, mas era um carro do perdedor, e o ganhador da corrida levou quando terminamos de consertar. Eu queria esse carro...

\- E quem era esse ganhador?

\- Deixe eu lembrar...

\- Era um homem – explica a loira – cabelo moreno, com um traje social com paletó, gordo, com dois olhos de cores diferentes, falava meio estranho, e disse que ele era o ganhador de uma corrida pink slip cujo carro era do perdedor e ele é o novo dono.

\- Já tentaram ligá-lo?

\- Não conseguimos – disse os gêmeos, simultaneamente.

\- Já conseguiram procurá-lo pelo Facebook... Twitter... pelas ruas...

\- Também não – disse novamente os gêmeos, simultaneamente.

\- Estranho... um dia eu vou tentar descobri-lo de vez.

\- Calma, Eddie – diz a loira – toda a vez que você diz que "você vai tentar descobri-lo de vez", olha o perigo que você sofreu naquele acidente de quinze meses atrás!

\- Esse acidente já é passado, mas ainda eu vou descobrir esse safado que estava por trás daquele Gol GTI preto. Custe o que custar.

\- Eddie – diz o moreno, já saindo debaixo do carro e se levanta em seguida – foque nessa corrida, esqueça esse acidente e esse tal responsável. Lembre o que o detetive Renan falou, aumente a sua reputação. Com as corridas que você está disputando, você está garantindo não só dinheiro, mas a sua fama de corredor – Eddie já desce do carro que estava deitado sobre o capô.

\- Eu represento e representarei sempre a oficina de vocês. Amanhã de noite, eu quero que vocês dois estejam lá no aeroporto torcendo por mim, junto com o meu irmão – o homem de preto aproxima dos gêmeos – Fechados? – estende a mão.

\- Fechados – disse os gêmeos, estendendo a mão sobre a do Eddie.

\- No três! UM, DOIS, E TRÊS – todos gritam e levantam a mão, e em seguida, se dispersam, no qual Chelinka volta para o laptop, enquanto Yuri volta para debaixo do carro, e Eddie senta na cadeira, no qual continua o papo com os gêmeos.

* * *

 _ **Estrada São João, Mirante do Éden, 18 de setembro, domingo, 20:40**_

Na entrada do prédio principal do aeroporto da cidade, próxima a uma estátua na rua, estão reunidos doze carros participantes de uma etapa preliminar do torneio Maués Rumble Rally, cuja etapa definirá apenas três classificados para o campeonato, mas antes, definirão apenas seis corredores para a disputa final da etapa, no qual haverá três corridas de quatro carros, e os dois primeiros colocados de cada corrida garantem a vaga para a disputa final.

Estão estacionados uns carros nacionais, bem ou mais ou menos personalizados, e participantes dessa etapa, entre eles, um Chevrolet Chevette de 1983, um Volkswagen Voyage de 1987, um Chevrolet Kadett de 1990, um Ford Maverick de 1977, um Fiat Prêmio 1988, um Volkswagen Gol de 1987, entre outros carros. Alguns abusam de neons, outros de vinis insanos, pinturas, etc. Na verdade, estão reunidos onze carros, no qual estão esperando o último participante. Enquanto isso...

\- Eu acho que eles não vão te aceitar como corredor, mano!

\- Freddy, relaxa – responde – eu já sei como me lidar com as reações negativas dos caras.

\- Não tô gostando nada disso.

\- Freddy, re-la-xa, eles devem saber que o motorista sou eu, não você, apesar deste Opala ser da sua propriedade.

\- Eu sei, mano.

\- E olha que o Yuri e a Chelinka deram uma boa melhorada no nosso carro, para estar bem adaptado com a corrida que irei disputar.

\- E estou vendo, mano, inclusive que instalaram essa garrafa de nitro por trás!

\- Apenas irei acioná-lo quando o bicho estiver pegando.

\- Certo, mano.

Enquanto isso, no aeroporto, duas mulheres estão conversando dentro de um Dodge Challenger ano 1970 cor lilás. A primeira é loira com cabelos cacheados, com uma camiseta preta, calça jeans longa e justa, com um sapato azul salto alto, tendo lábios realçados com batom vermelho e maquiada com rímel e sombra, além de um belo busto; a outra é uma morena... cheinha, com sarnas no rosto, um óculos de lente branco, camisa lilás com uma jaqueta jeans, calça longa laranja justa de poliéster, com um sapato rosa, tendo lábios realçados com batom vermelho, porém tortos, maquiada com sombra e piercings nas orelhas.

\- Amiga, quanto tempo esse último participante vai chegar? – pergunta a loira.

\- Eu não sei, mas espero que ele chegue a tempo – responde a morena – ele é gato, lindo, loiro, com aquele Opalão amarelo, mas nem sabia que ele demorava tanto para vir aqui!

\- Você está interessada nesse último participante, amiga?

\- Não, cê tá louca? Impressão sua!

\- Mentira...

\- Opa, olha ele, agora ele está vindo já aqui!

Finalmente o Chevrolet Opala SS 1976 de cor amarela e faixas pretas aparece na área do encontro, ao bordo os irmãos Eddie e Freddy Peugeot. Porém, não é possível identificá-los porque o insulfilm é pouco escurecido.

\- Que carro é esse? – pergunta a loira.

\- É esse Opala que estava se destacando nas últimas horas, amiga! – responde a morena – Tive que ligar para o dono original desse carro para convidá-lo para essa etapa se ele pode ir mesmo para a competição.

\- Eu não sei, amiga.

Todos os motoristas dos seus respectivos carros ao redor estão observando a chegada do Opala amarelo, mas a surpresa vem aí.

\- Quem sai o primeiro? – pergunta Freddy.

\- Você quis dizer, "nós dois" iremos sair – responde Eddie.

\- Então... vamos! – diz, no qual ambos os irmãos abrem as duas portas.

Pela porta de motorista, sai do carro... o homem de cabelo preto, jaqueta preta, camisa laranja, calça preta e sapatênis pretos. O nome dele... Eddie Peugeot.

Pela porta de passageiro, sai do carro... o homem de cabelo loiro arrepiado, jaqueta jeans azul, camisa amarela, calça jeans justa, e tênis cinza. O nome dele... Freddy Peugeot.

A apresentação surpreendeu a todos os que estavam à volta deles.

\- Quem é esse cara que está de cabelo preto que estava dirigindo esse carro? – questiona a loira.

\- Eu vi o perfil dele... ele é o Eddie Peugeot, irmão do Freddy – responde a morena.

\- Eddie o quê?

\- Eddie Peugeot... e como ele é gato e fortão igual o irmão dele... – elogia, inclusive, a musculatura do mencionado – só que o irmão dele é loiro.

\- Espera aí um minuto... – disse a loira – é esse aí que sofreu um acidente há uns quinze meses atrás?

\- Eu não sei, amiga...

\- Amiga, se liga! É ele que foi aquele que sofreu um acidente lá uns quinze meses...

\- Cala a boca, eu já sei! – termina a morena, no qual sai do carro porque o Eddie e Freddy estão já na frente do Opala SS, e ela vai direto para a dupla de irmãos.

\- Boa noite – recepciona a morena à dupla – meu nome é Lisa Berger, organizadora do "Maués Rumble Rally".

\- Eddie Peugeot – estende a mão, no qual a morena responde também estendendo a mão, em que os dois apertam suavemente as mãos – esse é o meu nome. Sou o irmão do Freddy – a morena olha para o irmão loiro do Eddie.

\- Olá – balança as mãos para a morena, que começa a olhar ao redor do carro.

\- Lindo carro que vocês têm – elogia ao olhar o veículo, além de passar a mão na lataria ao andar ao redor – brilhante, cromado, clássico...

\- E potente? – pergunta Freddy.

\- Potente? Vem cá – aproxima do loiro – você e seu irmão são tão... gostosos – sussurra, no ouvido do Freddy, deixando-o envergonhado, mas se afasta – potente só quando vocês dois provarão na corrida daqui a pouco.

\- Ok – concorda Eddie.

\- Então, vamos preparar a primeira corrida eliminatória! – chama a morena – Os dois primeiros a chegar já estarão garantidos para a corrida final! Eu chamo: Kadett azul, Chevette roxo, Voyage preto e Opala amarelo, para o grid de largada!

* * *

" _Tu dirige, mano, pé na tábua na hora do já"_

No grid: em primeiro, Chevrolet Kadett 1989 azul, personalizado com rodas TSW socado tamanho 20, neon azul, para-choques e saias laterais longos, e com faróis de xênon; em segundo, Chevrolet Chevette 1983 roxo, personalizado com rodas OZ socado tamanho 20, neon roxo, para-choques e saias laterais pintados de branco, faróis de xênon, e asa traseira (ou spoiler); em terceiro, Volkswagen Voyage 1988 preto, personalizado com rodas Volk socado tamanho 20, neon branco, para-choques e saias laterais longos, e faróis de xênon; e em último, em quarto, Chevrolet Opala SS 1976 amarelo com faixas pretas, personalizado com rodas TSW tamanho 18, grade cromados, e faróis de xênon.

Na frente do pelotão preparado para a largada, aparece a sinalizadora de largada... com um tamanho plus size. Era a Lisa Berger.

\- Atenção vocês quatro – alerta a morena – quando eu agachar, já começou! – avisa, que começa a estender os braços – três – os quatro pilotos (ou cinco, se contar com a presença do Freddy ao lado do Eddie, que está ao volante do Opala SS) começam a roncar os motores dos seus respectivos carros – dois – a morena estende os braços para cima – um – os carros começam a "fritar" os pneus, conhecido como "burnout" – JÁ – agacha, virando os braços para trás, e os pilotos largam, iniciando a corrida.

" _We got the power, of the whoo yeah,_

 _I got the fever for the flava of it whoo yeah,_

 _And did I mention, and pay attention, gonna take the hammer,_

 _To the jammer dimension, I got the green glow under my car,_

 _I got the boom boom system you can hear real far"_

" _Oh hey hey hey hey heeey..._

 _Oh pretty pretty shine..._

 _Whoop, Whoop..._

 _Oh hey hey hey hey heeey..._

 _Oh pretty pretty light..._

 _Whoop Whoop..._

 _What do I have to say, to get you alright girl?_

 _What do I have to say..._

 _Whoop, Whoop, Whoop, Whoop..._

 _Mmmmm..."_

Eddie continua focando no Voyage preto, pegando o vácuo, mas o oponente não deixa barato e mantém-se na frente da dupla. Isso irrita Eddie e Freddy.

\- Calma, mano – diz Freddy ao irmão – esse safado do Voyage só quer te amolar, mas eu irei amolá-lo para isso.

\- Não faça isso, Freddy – alerta – isso pode custar caro, sabe que ficaremos fora do campeonato se fizer isso, apenas os dois primeiros colocados levam a vaga para corrida final.

\- Tá bom – lamenta Freddy.

\- Isso não é bom trapacear, Freddy – avisa.

Eddie apenas presta a atenção no oponente enquanto busca o vácuo para tentar ultrapassá-lo. Enquanto isso, os carros já passam pelas escolas municipais Salum de Almeida e Jandira McComb, e escola estadual Miriam Sakiyama. Posições do momento: Chevette em primeiro, Kadett em segundo, Voyage em terceiro, e Opala em quarto e último lugar.

Mesmo passando pela penitenciária, Eddie consegue ultrapassar o Voyage preto, e aproveita a descida da ladeira para pegar mais velocidade para a subida e focar no Kadett azul, logo que todos sobem pela ladeira da Estrada São João, o homem de preto já aproxima do seu próximo oponente na corrida. Enquanto isso, o Chevette roxo continua... tranquilo e favorável.

Passando pela Igreja São Pedro, posto médico, e escolinha, os carros finalmente chegam ao ponto de retorno, contornando o círculo pelo cruzamento da Estrada São João com Rua Raimundo Albuquerque, e agora entram no sentido contrário da Estrada, seguindo como foi determinada a pista.

" _We got the power, of the whoo yeah,_

 _I got the fever for the flava of it whoo yeah,_

 _I'll beat a medal bleaded cop car racer,_

 _Commit a supersonic high-speed chaser,_

 _I got the green glow under my car,_

 _I got the boom boom system you can hear real far"_

" _Oh hey hey hey hey heeey..._

 _Oh really really shine..._

 _Whoop, Whoop..._

 _Oh hey hey hey hey heeey..._

 _Oh really really light..._

 _Whoop Whoop..._

 _What do I have to say, to get you alright girl?_

 _What do I have to say..."_

Depois de descer e subir da ladeira, Eddie já ultrapassa o Kadett azul... mas nem tanto. O oponente não gostou dessa ultrapassagem, ocorrida já na área da penitenciária e escolas, tenta revidar para jogar Eddie para terceira colocação, que poderá eliminá-lo precocemente do campeonato, já que os dois primeiros colocados dessa corrida e das duas seguintes forma o sexteto que disputará as três vagas para o campeonato. Então, Eddie precisa procurar de alguma forma para evitá-lo... ao olhar pelo botão no seu volante escrito "N2O".

\- Não, mano... tu "num" vai acionar essa porra, não? – disse o irmão, percebendo que o Eddie está prestes a apertar o botão que acionará o óxido nitroso.

\- Me desculpe, Freddy... mas eu quero é disputar a vaga para o campeonato – diz, logo que aperta o botão, quando labaredas de fogo começam a sair do escapamento traseiro do carro, aumentando mais a velocidade e a distância contra o Kadett azul.

" _I got the fever for the flava of it whoo yeah..._

 _Yo hey ma, yo hey ma, ma ma whoo yeah..._

 _I got the fever for the flava of it whoo yeah..._

 _Yo hey ma, yo hey ma, ma ma whoo yeah..._

 _Whoop, whoop, whoop, whoop, whoop,_

 _Whoop, whoop, whoop, whoop, whoop,_

 _Whoop, whoop, whoop, whoop..._

 _YEAHOOW..."_

Chegando ao final da pista, Eddie se mantém em segundo, percebendo que alcançar aquele Chevette roxo agora está mais impossível. Pelo menos a segunda colocação já classifica Eddie e o seu oponente para a corrida final. No final, os dois carros (Opala e Chevette) já cruzam a linha de chegada, com a presença do público agitando com a chegada dos primeiros colocados.

\- Aêê, mano! – comemora Freddy, abraçando o irmão de forma eufórica – estamos na corrida decisiva!

\- Freddy, essa foi por pouco, e esses oponentes foram difíceis de ultrapassar e são rápidos do que o nosso.

\- Melhor a gente observar esses carros que iremos enfrentá-lo no sexteto porque eles não serão fáceis de ultrapassar, mano.

\- Você tem razão.

No final, os dois estacionam bem na área próximo aos carros, enquanto o público comemora e recepciona a chegada do Chevette roxo, vencedor da primeira etapa.

* * *

Mais tarde, começava-se a segunda etapa preliminar. Dessa vez, eram outros quatro carros modestos, porém, personalizados: Chevrolet Corsa Wind 1995 verde-azul com neons azuis, Fiat Tempra 1993 vermelho com um aerofólio de carbono, Chevrolet Omega 1992 marrom com rodas Rocket aro 20, e Chevrolet Astra 1999 amarelo com rodas OZ aro 20.

Longe dali, os irmãos Peugeot observavam bem a corrida.

\- Nossa, mano – disse Freddy – eles são muito bons.

\- Bons e também estratégicos – completa Eddie.

\- Mano, o que você poderá fazer quando eles estiverem na sua cola – diz Freddy – quando eles forem tentar te ultrapassar?

\- Quando a gente estiver na hora da corrida final, Freddy – avisa – preste atenção do meu jeito de dirigir, ok?

\- Ok, mano – abraça o irmão.

De repente, sem que eles pudessem perceber, aparece a dupla Lisa Berger e Bebe Stevens, por trás dos irmãos.

\- Esperando alguém? – pergunta a morena.

\- Oi? – diz Freddy que, junto com o irmão, percebe a presença das moças ao virar para elas – Não, apenas estávamos conversando sobre a corrida final.

\- Vocês devem se preparar para a corrida final, rapazes – avisa a loira – porque essa corrida, só três garantem a disputa do campeonato e sem repescagem. Se esse carro não estiver bem regulado para competições de peso como o Maués Rumble Rally, suas chances de não se classificarem estão às alturas.

Os irmãos se olham por um momento e depois retornam.

\- Esse carro já está preparado há um bom tempo – responde Eddie – trocamos o motor, câmbio, bateria, e modificamos um pouco a suspensão. Zeradinho, zeradinho, com pintura boa, aros novos, e tudo novinho como se fosse um recém-adquirido de fábrica.

\- 190 cavalos de potência, moça! – completa Freddy – É velho, mas está muito foda de correr, e são 210 quilômetros de pura velocidade, gata!

\- Eu acho que vocês terão uma tarefa muito difícil pra ganhar uma das três vagas – diz a loira – Podem apostar.

\- Aposto que sim – disse Freddy, deixando Eddie surpreso ao olhar o próprio irmão, assim como a Lisa que olha para a amiga.

A loira deixa o local junto com a morena, mas Eddie decide seguir as cuidadosamente.

\- Ei mano, aonde tu vai?

\- Me dá licença, rapidinho.

A morena já percebe que Eddie estava seguindo-a e resolve parar.

\- O que você quer? – disse a loira, ainda acompanhada pela morena.

\- Vim falar com a Lisa, pessoalmente.

\- Nanananão, primeiro você terá que...

\- Amiga, você não entendeu a palavra PESSOALMENTE? – grita Lisa – Me deixe eu conversar com ele e volte para o carro!

Bebe sai enraivecida.

\- Afinal o que você quer?

\- Primeiramente, eu não concordei com essa aposta que ela fez e que o meu irmão aceitou.

\- Eu também não concordei com o que ela fez isso, isso poderá te prejudicar!

\- Isso mesmo.

\- Eddie...

\- Pois não, Lisa?

\- Posso te dizer uma coisa?

\- Estou todo ouvido.

Lisa aproxima mais e sussurra pela orelha do homem de preto.

\- Estou torcendo por você – Eddie arregala os olhos, surpreso – e eu sei o que você sofreu um tempo atrás – diz, se referindo ao acidente grave que Eddie sofreu há 15 meses.

\- Espera aí... – sente a mão da Lisa em sua... parte baixa... deixando-o em vermelho.

\- Quando você ganhar essa vaga, estarei torcendo sempre e sempre porque você não só será veloz, mas um gatão do volante – elogia exageradamente e tira a mão da área baixa do Eddie.

\- Lisa...

\- Boa sorte – sai, fazendo um sinal de beijinho para ele.

" _Porra, como assim ela está começando a gostar de mim?"_ , pensa.

* * *

A segunda corrida foi definida: Chevrolet Corsa Wind 1995 foi o vencedor, tendo um Chevrolet Astra 1999 em segundo, ambos estão classificados para a corrida decisiva. O público presente na área de reunião celebra o vencedor da segunda corrida, inclusive os irmãos Peugeot.

Logo em seguida, começa a preparação da terceira e última corrida da classificatória para a corrida final da fase preliminar. No grid: Ford Maverick 1978 preto com aro 20 OZ; Volkswagen Gol 1995 vermelho com suspensão socada, aro 20 Volk e neon vermelho; Ford Escort XR3 1987 preto com aro 20 TSW; e Volkswagen Gol GTI 1989 cinza com aro 20 TSW.

E a corrida começa. Enquanto isso...

\- Tu é leso, mano? – disse Freddy – aquela tal da Lisa está na sua torcida?

\- Está sim, Freddy – responde o irmão mais velho – só que ela não me explicou o porquê de estar torcendo por mim, apenas disse que sou um gatão do volante – o irmão mais novo ri.

\- Porra, mano! Ela disse que tu é o gatão do volante? – ri de novo – só que ela disse que tu ainda não mostrou o teu corpão saradão por trás dessa jaqueta e camisa.

\- Eu não gosto de me expor assim, Freddy! Se eu for me expor aqui em público, que tem algumas moças aí, eu serei o mais cobiçado por elas! Não quero ser assediado por onde eu passo!

\- A não ser que tu posta no "Insta" as tuas malhações na academia – conclui Freddy, que leva um beliscão na orelha pelo irmão.

\- Chega, Freddy. Pior é que ela estava começando a acariciar o meu saco – o loiro irmão caçula olha para o irmão arregalado.

\- Ahhhh, ela tava afim de você! – ironiza – mano, eu trouxe algumas camisinhas caso você tenha uma noite com...

\- CALA A BOCA! – grita, chamando a atenção de todos – Nada – avisa a todos, que retornam a atividade – Escute aqui, Freddy, primeiro, eu não estou interessado nela, não nessa sua mente suja o que você estava pensando. Segundo, eu fui apenas conversar com ela sobre essa aposta tosca que você fez com aquela tal da Bebe.

\- Mas mano, tu me disse que quer tentar conquistar o favoritismo pra ela enquanto você avançava.

\- E estou conquistando, Freddy, aos poucos.

\- É mesmo?

\- Sim.

\- Então boa sorte, mano, prove que você é um "corredor gostosão que adora as plus size" – Eddie fecha a cara olhando ao irmão enquanto ele ri.

Logo depois, os carros que largaram na terceira etapa acabam retornando, no qual o primeiro a chegar é o Ford Escort preto, e em seguida, o Volkswagen Gol cinza chega em segundo. Todos celebram a chegada dos dois primeiros carros, que são os dois últimos classificados para a corrida final.

* * *

\- Mano, chegou a hora – diz o irmão loiro.

\- E estamos preparados para essa corrida decisiva – conclui Eddie.

No grid de largada para a corrida final, estão colocadas as três duplas vencedoras das três corridas classificatórias. Primeira dupla: Chevrolet Chevette azul e Chevrolet Opala amarelo, respectivamente primeiro e segundo lugares; segunda dupla: Chevrolet Corsa verde-azul e Chevrolet Astra amarelo, terceiro e quarto lugares; e terceira dupla: Ford Escort preto e Volkswagen gol cinza, quinto e sexto lugares.

Em seguida, aparece uma certa moça com... acima do peso... bem conhecida pelos Irmãos Peugeot.

\- Atenção! Essa corrida garante a vaga para os três primeiros a cruzarem a linha de chegada lá em frente do Campus na Estrada dos Moraes! – avisa a morena.

Os motoristas já começam a ligar os seus respectivos carros quando a morena levanta os braços. E em seguida, a morena se abaixa e logo a corrida se inicia, quando todos os seis carros começam a acelerar.

Os Irmãos Peugeot, ao volante do Chevrolet Opala amarelo, tiveram sorte na hora da largada. Conseguiram passar do Chevrolet Chevette azul, que travou na hora e foi ultrapassado pelos outros quatro. No volante, Eddie fica mais atento enquanto o irmão se diverte ao observar que um oponente ficou no caminho.

\- Vai mano, vai mano!

\- Fique quieto, Freddy!

Enquanto isso, o Ford Escort assume a terceira colocação, e o Chevrolet Astra superou e chegou na segunda colocação, porém, vê o líder bem longe.

* * *

\- Lisa, escute – disse uma loira.

\- Diga, Bebe – disse a morena.

\- Você está muito afim daquele tal do Eddie Peugeot.

\- Não.

\- Como não, se eu vi vocês dois conversando?

\- Só conversamos por causa dessa sua aposta estúpida que você fez com o irmão dele, você foi ingrata dizendo que não terá chance de disputar se ele não ganhar a corrida! Ele é um ótimo corredor!

\- Ele é um midiático e aproveitador.

\- Tenha respeito com ele! Ele foi muito respeitoso e carinhoso comigo!

\- Escute só Lisa – avisa – quando ele se classificar e chegar até as finais do torneio, não me avise.

\- Ou me avise se você mudar de ideia – retruca – porque ele é o favorito de ganhar o Camaro SS que era do meu pai.

\- Com aquela gerigonça daquele carro que nem vence uma etapa que é do irmão dele? Nunca! Nunca vencerá uma etapa porque os corredores que estão na fase de grupos são bons de velocidade!

\- Discordo de você, Bebe – Lisa vira as costas e volta ao seu carro.

\- Ei! Eu estou sendo sincera!

* * *

 _ **Avenida Dr. Pereira Barreto, Centro/Maresia**_

Eddie e Freddy Peugeot, ao bordo do Chevrolet Opala SS amarelo, continuam liderando a prova pegando uma boa rota até o destino final, apesar de que eles não se preocupam de que alguém pode pegar um atalho fácil.

\- Não é hora de ter virado para a descida e subida da prefeitura, mano?

\- Eu acho que não, Freddy. Eles podem pensar que demorarei muito, mas eu tenho os meus planos de chegar lá.

\- E que planos são esses, mano?

Eddie vira ao chegar na Avenida Antártica e começa a pisar fundo, chegando na média de 140 quilômetros por hora (mas com um bom cuidado de controlar a velocidade devido de que a avenida é estreita e pouco ondulosa) e o Freddy se diverte com a alta velocidade do veículo. No final do trecho, Eddie vira para a rua que liga até a Estrada dos Moraes, e acelera ainda mais.

\- Esse é o plano – diz o homem de preto.

No final, ao chegar no cruzamento circular, Eddie vira exatamente para a Estrada dos Moraes e acelera ainda mais... até que...

\- Mano... olha aí quem está ao nosso lado... – avisa Freddy ao observar...

\- Merda – sussurra Eddie, ao observar um Ford Escort XR3 preto sendo dirigido por uma motorista mulher, de cabelo avermelhado tingido, e que olha exatamente para os Irmãos Peugeot.

\- Oi, "Eddinho" – disse a moça de cabelos vermelhos.

No final, a motorista manda um "beijinho" para a dupla e pisa fundo, deixando o Opala SS para atrás.

\- Como ela é esperta, mano! Pior é que não iremos ganhar a corrida...

\- Esqueceu que três primeiros colocados ganham a vaga, Freddy?

\- Ah, tá... estava esquecendo... e esqueci de uma coisa, mano.

\- O que é, Freddy?

\- O que serve esse botão próximo a sua mão no volante – aponta o loiro a um "certo" botão, que era um botão N20, no qual Eddie aciona e ativa o "óxido nitroso" no carro, fazendo que o veículo ganhasse mais velocidade.

No meio do caminho, a dupla encontra e ultrapassa o Ford Escort preto em alta velocidade. Eddie para de pressionar o botão do óxido nitroso e controla normalmente o veículo, que no final, conseguem chegar bem na frente do Campus, por onde era o ponto final da corrida.

\- Segure firme! – grita Eddie, que logo aciona o freio de mão, freando bruscamente o carro, que acaba parando bem no fim da linha e pelo contra-mão.

\- Ufa, isso foi na marra, mano! – disse o loiro.

\- Não é mole não, Freddy – disse o homem de preto – esse nitrosão é fodão para dar mais velocidade ao nosso carrão.

\- Heh-heh – ri Freddy – e ainda podemos ver os perdedores chegando, mas nós todos garantimos a vaga, mano!

\- Não só "nós dois", mas os outros dois que acabaram de chegar também garantiram – aponta Eddie aos dois carros que chegaram respectivamente em segundo e terceiro lugar: o Ford Escort XR3 preto e o Chevrolet Corsa Wind verde-azul.

\- Melhor a gente reabastecer o nosso nitrão mano para usar na primeira fase do torneio – disse Freddy.

\- Melhor não, Freddy, isso não pode ser usado e é considerado trapaça... a não ser que você instale quando eu conseguir ir para as finais. Pena que Yuri e Chelinka não estavam presentes por lá, nem olhamos ao redor.

\- Opa, olha aí que estão vindo pra cá, mano... – avisa Freddy, ao perceber que os motoristas dos respectivos dois carros deixaram os veículos e estão indo direto para o Opala dos Irmãos Peugeot... ou melhor, as motoristas dos dois carros.

A primeira motorista que se posiciona na janela próximo ao Eddie é o recém conhecido da dupla, uma jovem com cabelos tingidos de vermelho, vestindo-se uma jaqueta de couro com uma camiseta preta com a marca "Linkin Park" e calça jeans justa. A segunda motorista que se posiciona na janela próxima ao Freddy é uma jovem de cabelos loiros, vestindo-se uma camiseta preta e calça jeans justa; ambas estão com os sapatos pretos.

Os irmãos sequer olhem para as duas moças, que ambas estão olhando para eles, apenas olhando firme e em diante.

\- Oi, "Eddinho"... – disse a moça de cabelos vermelhos, deixando o homem de preto com vergonha.

\- Oi – disse Eddie, tímido.

\- Freddy? – disse a loira – Eddie? Eram vocês que estavam dirigindo esse carro?

\- Não, mana... – responde Freddy – Era ele, o mano, que estava dirigindo – justifica, apontando o próprio irmão.

\- Você não havia ter saído do hospital... – Eddie, nervoso, acelera o carro, deixando as duas assustadas, enquanto ele e seu irmão saem do local – Espera!

\- "Eddinho" e Frederico... – disse a moça de cabelos vermelhos.

\- Amiga... – disse a loira

\- Calma... nós estamos dentro do campeonato de corridas. Eles também, mas não sabemos qual um desses vai guiar esse carro.

As duas ficam observando o Opala SS do Eddie indo pela estrada, que logo desaparece pela vista.

Eddie Peugeot está classificado para o Maués Rumble Rally junto com essas duas moças.

 _ **(CONTINUA)**_

* * *

 **Notas do Autor**

Capítulo longo, hein? Olha, terminar esse capítulo demorou dias por conta da preguiça que tive com o passar dos dias e sem ideias também. Reclamação de erros de gramática, comentem.

Até a próxima.


	5. Maués Rumble Rally: Reencontrando Amigos

_**Residência do Eddie Peugeot, Santa Luzia, 19 de setembro, segunda, 09:12**_

Quarto do Eddie, segundo andar.

\- Mano.

\- Diga, Freddy.

\- Eu conheço essas duas moças que nós dois vimos ontem de noite.

\- Quem são essas duas moças, Freddy? Você sabe qual é o nome de cada uma delas, incluindo aquela de cabelo vermelho que me chamou de "Eddinho"?

\- Se eu não me engano, mano, aquela de cabelo vermelho nós conhecemos quando éramos lá no segundo grau na escola, só que pintou o cabelo há um bom tempo, exatamente nessa época. Ela tinha 15 anos naquela época.

\- Nessa época, eu estava na terceira série, e você na segunda. Eu só observava vocês dois conversando no intervalo.

\- Ela tinha pintado o cabelo dela de vermelho exatamente naquele ano, mano. E você tinha aquele cabelo azul do nosso pai. E ela me dizia que te achava um gato.

Eddie fica constrangido ao lembrar do tempo em que possuía os cabelos azuis genéticos do pai.

\- Freddy, eu nunca gostei de que elas podiam me elogiar naquela oportunidade por causa do meu cabelo. Apenas a... você já sabe... costumava me elogiar e acariciar.

\- E... voltando ao o que você perguntava, mano, o nome dela é Joanna Ferruccio de Souza.

\- Joanna Ferruccio de Souza? Ferruccio de Souza...

\- Esse sobrenome te lembra de alguma pessoa, eu já sei.

\- Ela é a irmã caçula dela! Eu já tinha conversado com ela naquele tempo!

\- E o que você podia pensar em quê, mano?

\- Esquece, isso não é da sua conta. E quem era aquela loira que nós víamos ontem de noite?

\- Foi nossa colega também no segundo grau, aliás, sua colega. Ela se chama Elina Battaglia Souza. Fazia um bom tempo em que nós nunca víamos ela nesse tempo todo.

\- E também não sei por que elas entraram no ramo das rachas, quando vimos os carros delas. Elas devem estar interessadas naquele prêmio da competição, assim como eu.

\- Mano, eu também acho.

\- E depois que eu passei mais de um ano em coma depois do que aconteceu, tudo mudou, Freddy.

\- Tudo mudou porque a moda do racha pegou e pegou bastante, criando uma verdadeira legião de corredores de rua daqui de Maués, arriscando muito os perigos do trânsito. Correm de dia e correm de noite, é uma adrenalina radical e arriscada, mano.

\- Freddy – disse Eddie – eu vou disputar essa competição. Mesmo que o nosso carro não tenha o mesmo desempenho dos grandes favoritos dessa competição, a gente vai ganhar, porque eu irei representar a nossa oficina Twingarage. Você, Yuri e Chelinka estarão na minha torcida.

\- E os detetives Renan e Kerol?

\- Deixe eles pra lá, eles devem estar ocupados trabalhando no serviço que eu estou devendo.

O celular do Eddie toca.

\- Alô? – atende Eddie.

\- (Eddie Peugeot!) – disse uma voz feminina.

\- Lisa Berger.

\- (Olha, Eddie, eu só te liguei de repente porque eu só quero te avisar que o "Maués Rumble Rally" irá começar a partir do dia 24 de setembro, num sábado.)

\- Ah, certo.

\- (Prepare o seu carro nessa semana porque você terá quatro dias para se preparar, bombar e envenenar, para surpreender os seus oponentes!) – termina Lisa, encerrando a ligação depois.

\- E o que ela disse, mano?

\- Que o "Maués Rumble Rally" começará a partir deste sábado, ou seja, teremos que preparar o nosso carro nesses quatro dias que antecedem a competição.

\- Então o que tá esperando, mano? Vamos logo lá com Yuri e Chelinka!

* * *

 _ **Oficina Twingarage, 10:14**_

Os irmãos Peugeot entram na oficina da propriedade dos irmãos gêmeos Yuri e Chelinka, sendo em seguida recepcionados pelos gêmeos e depois, todos entram num bate-papo sobre o carro, o Opala SS do Freddy.

\- É neste sábado que será o "Maués Rumble Rally"? – pergunta Yuri.

\- Sim, confirmadíssimo pela Lisa Berger – responde Eddie – e nós precisamos desse tempo de intervalo para poder conferir não só as características de desempenho do carro, mas para revisar se o carro poderá apresentar problemas durante as corridas.

\- Bem – disse Chelinka – pelos carros que nós estávamos estudando que irão participar dessa competição, praticamente são os melhores que poderão brigar não só pela vitória, mas pelo prêmio.

\- Ou seja... – disse Eddie.

\- Que você terá um difícil trabalho de conseguir brigar pela vaga e pelo prêmio. As cilindradas do motor do carro era o único que nós conseguimos para o Freddy, além de adicionar o turbo para incrementar a potência – disse a loira – todos instalados e até agora você testou e teve um bom resultado.

\- Mano, olha aqui – Freddy mostra pelo seu celular ao irmão uns vídeos de corredores – esses caras provavelmente você irá confrontá-los na corrida. São uns megacorredores de Monza, Maverick, Voyage, Corsa, Gol, esses caras são fogo, mano!

\- Ou seja...

\- O sonho de não só ganhar esse Camaro, mas de comer a Lisa Berger – ironiza Freddy – ficará muito longe.

\- Freddy... – Eddie se irrita com essa ironia do irmão, levando os gêmeos as gargalhadas.

\- Eddie, Freddy, nós recebemos uma visita de duas moças que diziam que conhece vocês dois – disse o moreno.

\- Quem? – pergunta Eddie e Freddy, simultaneamente.

\- É uma moça de cabelos vermelhos e uma quase loira que vieram para perguntar tudo sobre vocês – disse a loira.

\- Eram elas mesmas... – disse Eddie.

\- Você conhece elas? – pergunta Yuri.

\- O Freddy me contou que essa moça de cabelos vermelhos era uma antiga colega nossa de segundo grau – explica – Ela se chama Joanna Ferruccio, irmã mais nova da... eu não quero falar o nome dela.

\- A gente sabe quem é essa pessoa que você não quer falar – disse os gêmeos, simultaneamente.

\- E aquela loira era Elina Battaglia, outra amiga nossa desse tempo – conclui Eddie.

\- A gente nem sabe como elas entraram no ramo de corridas – completa Freddy.

\- Nós recebemos muitos corredores que pagam para nós trabalhássemos em personalização de carros. Somos uma oficina bem recepcionada e elogiada pelo universo tuning. Mas... – Yuri aproxima do Eddie – calma Eddie, eu sei que você sente muito a falta da sua amada de colégio. Agora você precisa ter força, e esse carro do seu irmão será a sua própria força. Desperte o seu sangue de corredor que existe em você, Eddie. Você é o filho de um campeão! Filho de um piloto que criou uma categoria que leva o nome da família Peugeot, a sua família!

\- Quer saber, Yuri – diz Eddie – eu vou. Eu irei representar a família Peugeot e a nossa oficina Twingarage para a nossa vitória nas ruas.

Todos celebram a decisão do Eddie, no qual todos abraçam o homem de preto e fazem um grito de guerra.

\- Um, dois, três... TWINGARAGE!

* * *

 _ **Rua Guaranópolis, Maresia, 24 de Setembro de 2016, sábado, 16:00**_

Foi quase uma semana que duraram as preparações para a participação do Eddie nessa competição que disputará nesse instante. Acompanhado pelo irmão Freddy, Eddie chega a uma parte da Rua Guaranópolis lotado de corredores e fãs, celebrando uma espécie de festa de reunião de melhores corredores da cidade.

A festa é decorada com caixas de som pelo entorno do local, executando uma música eletrônica, instaladas em alguns postes. Porém, os carros que participarão do torneio estão estacionados dentro do estacionamento de um armazém, no qual os irmãos Eddie e Freddy acabara de entrar e em seguida, estacionam em num lugar reservado. Depois, os dois saem do carro, dando a impressão que estão num torneio importante.

\- Cara... que festa! – impressiona Freddy.

\- São mais de 15 carros presentes neste estacionamento, todos querendo esse prêmio, Freddy.

\- E mais, mano, pode ser difícil de enfrentá-los, já que eles estão muito preparados demais para esta competição.

\- Freddy – bate a mão no capô do carro – Yuri e Chelinka deram uma conferida e uma geral na performance do carro. Podemos até vencer, mas enfrenta-los não será nada fácil.

\- Precisamos estudar as reações dos caras quando a gente tentar ultrapassá-los, ou quando eles querem ultrapassar, para ter mais facilidade na ultrapassagem e no bloqueio, respectivamente.

\- E você acha que é certo isso?

\- Eu acho... se eu não estou enganado.

\- Vamo embora.

\- Bora, mano – os dois deixam o estacionamento e começam a observar os outros carros e seus respectivos pilotos.

\- Você acha que a Lisa está presente?

\- Eu não sei, mano, mas vamos dar uma volta por aí.

Eddie e Freddy observam muito bem os arredores do estacionamento como os carros e os pilotos respectivos. Vários modelos bem personalizados, dependendo do gosto de seus respectivos pilotos, como Chevrolet Astra, Volkswagen Gol, Chevrolet Monza, Fiat Uno, Fiat Palio, Honda Civic, Toyota Corolla, Volkswagen Santana, Chevrolet Corsa... entre outros.

Ao mesmo tempo em que os irmãos Eddie e Freddy observavam os carros, os pilotos concorrentes, aos poucos, recepcionam os irmãos, no qual, alguns deles, são bem familiares de tempos de colegial. No caso, um casal, bem conhecido pelos irmãos, reencontra depois de um tempo desde a formatura do Eddie, aliás, para o primogênito, a fatídica festa de formatura.

\- Eddie Peugeot!

\- Victor Battaglia! – recepciona.

Victor Hugo Battaglia foi colega do Eddie Peugeot nos tempos de colegial, especialmente no terceiro ano do segundo grau, e amigos próximos junto com as suas respectivas namoradas no tempo. Cabelos escuros despenteados, óculos de lente, brincos nas orelhas, camisa listrada em preto e branco, calça jeans, e sapatênis marrons, são as suas características, e seu carro é um Chevrolet Celta 2001 preto.

O carro do Victor está personalizado pelo exterior com saias e para-choques extensos, aros RacingHart tamanho 20, pneus Bridgestone, insulfilm 25% escuro, faróis de xénon, e capô branco (praticamente pintado ou adesivado).

\- Como vai aí, fera? Fazia há anos que a gente não se vê! – disse Victor, abraçando.

\- Acabei de retornar recentemente para a cidade só para matar as saudades dessa cidade mais bela que eu já vivi.

\- Ei, fera, eu fiquei bastante preocupado com o que aconteceu com você no ano passado, aquele acidente, pelo amor de Deus – disse Victor, relembrando o fato que aconteceu com Eddie 15 meses atrás – minha esposa e eu ficamos rezando pela sua melhora.

\- Obrigado, Victor, eu ainda estou tentando descobrir a causa do acidente, apenas eu sei que o pneu traseiro estourou durante a corrida. Pelo amor de Deus, foi uma dor de cabeça na hora do impacto e daí... você já sabe... desacordado e entrei em coma no hospital.

\- Ei, Victor! – disse Freddy, recepcionando o amigo do irmão.

\- E aí, Freddy? Tudo bem aí nas corridas?

\- Muito bem, fera, mas agora é o meu irmão que pegará no volante do meu carrão pra nos representar – disse o irmão do Eddie, no qual o primogênito olha para o caçula.

De repente, ao observar no fundo do seu irmão, Eddie nota a presença de um moreno (quase-loiro) sentado no capô de um Mitsubishi Eclipse GSX 1996 laranja, personalizado com aerofólio, para-choques e saias extensas, rodas BBS aro 19, insulfilm laranja 25% escuro e com adesivos temáticos de Minecraft como o Steve e o Creeper. O próprio está vestindo uma camisa laranja, calça jeans cinza, sapatos pretos, tendo sarnas no rosto e fumando um cigarro. O que mais chama a atenção do Eddie é que ele está observando o próprio Eddie, de longe.

" _O que será que esse cara deve estar olhando em mim?"_ – pensa.

\- Freddy, eu já vou rapidinho para algum lugar daqui e depois vou lá com as organizadoras para confirmar a nossa documentação – avisa Eddie ao seu irmão.

\- Tome cuidado, mano.

Eddie então resolve caminhar pelo todo o pátio do estacionamento, para encontrar com o cara que estava lhe observando de longe. Enquanto o irmão fica conversando com o seu velho amigo de colegial, que depois aparece a esposa do amigo, Eddie observa ainda os seus prováveis oponentes e seus respectivos carros.

Mas enquanto ele passava no meio da passarela até encontrar o seu alvo, Eddie sequer observou um Porsche Cayman S 2006 lilás. Lá dentro, uma moça, morena, vestindo uma camiseta azul, calça jeans, sapatos pretos, físico um pouco cheio, com cabelo amarrado (estilo rabo de pônei), óculos de lente, batom roseada, brincos nas orelhas, e pulseira azul. Apesar do batom, ela sequer usa uma maquiagem e rímel. A própria moça que acabou de observar o Eddie passar fica boquiaberta ao ver o próprio.

De volta ao foco do Eddie, o próprio homem de cabelos pretos finalmente alcança o seu objetivo do momento: encontrar o cara que estava lhe observando de longe.

\- Eddie Peugeot, este é o meu nome – disse, ao homem de camisa laranja e meio-loiro.

\- Corey Lanskin, chapa.

\- Quem?

\- Corey Lanskin, esse é o meu nome.

\- Prazer – ambos apertam as mãos – primeiramente, por que você me olhava de longe?

\- Eu sou um agente disfarçado, Eddie, porque eu fui encarregado para estar de olho em qualquer pessoa que seja suspeita.

Eddie olha pelos lados rapidamente, especialmente ao observar o seu irmão que continua conversando com o seu amigo e com a esposa dele.

\- Como assim "encarregado para observar"? Você é espião? Quem te contratou?

\- Um homem moreno e uma moça de cabelo azul.

" _Foi o Renan e a Kerol"_ – pensa Eddie, adivinhando através de características.

\- Me diga, Corey, por que você veio para cá, para participar do torneio?

\- Participar do torneio eu vim, mas também estou fazendo um trabalho bem sério. Sabe aquela mocinha que está lá longe, conversando com aquela loira? – aponta Corey até longe, no qual Eddie percebe a presença de Lisa Berger e Bebe Stevens – eu namorei ela.

\- A loira da Bebe Stevens?

\- Não. Eu namorei a Lisa Berger. Ela era tão fofa e linda, carismática, mesmo que eu disse fofa quer dizer que ela é bem fofinha de carne – se referindo ao físico da moça – fui eu que comprei um carro para passear, originalmente. Levei um dia para uma oficina de tuning daqui de Maués que tinha dois irmãos gêmeos mecânicos – Eddie percebe que Corey se referiu a oficina Twingarage e os gêmeos Yuri e Chelinka, proprietários da oficina – mas infelizmente, um dia, ela pegou as chaves do meu carro e levou para... "passear", ou melhor, foi disputar umas rachas pela cidade e eu fiquei chateado do jeito que ela fez.

\- E que marca e modelo era o seu carro que agora é dela?

\- Era um Dodge Challenger R/T de 1970, que eu comprei de um cara que iria sucatear para vender peças. Por pouco, aquele Dodge Challenger não foi sucateado na hora que eu comprei.

\- E você? Depois que ela levou aquele carro que era seu e agora é dela, como você decidiu reiniciar a sua vida?

\- Renan e Kerol me procuraram e me deram um breve curso de agente disfarçado, já que eles são detetives. E eles estão investigando a Lisa Berger se ela está por trás de uma gangue de corredores que recebem contrabando de peças.

\- A Lisa Berger é uma bandida?

\- Ela, aparentemente, não é uma bandida. Mas eu, encarregado para ser um agente disfarçado, estou tentando pegar informações sobre ela.

\- Você tem o número do Renan?

\- Tenho.

\- Ligue pra ele.

Corey pega o seu celular e digita os números para ligar ao detetive Renan.

\- Renan? É o agente Corey Lanskin. Tenho uma pessoa que quer falar com o senhor – Corey passa o celular ao Eddie.

\- Renan, aqui é o Eddie.

\- (Eddie Peugeot, como vai aí no torneio?)

\- Acabei de chegar, e daqui a pouco, eu vou entregar os meus documentos para a confirmação da minha inscrição. Afinal de contas, vocês estão investigando a Lisa Berger?

\- (A Lisa Berger? Aparentemente não, mas nós estamos investigando pouco a pouco. O Corey está aí para tentar pegar algumas informações. Há indícios de que ela pode ter alguma ligação com gente envolvida em contrabando.)

\- Mas Renan, por que você trouxe Corey só para ficar olhando em todo o mundo? Está querendo me espionar?

\- (Não, eu só chamei o Corey para observar não você e o pessoal, mas os movimentos da Lisa Berger aí no local. Eu sei que você está querendo ganhar esse prêmio do torneio, mas nós achamos que você poderia pedir auxílio do Corey para pegar algumas informações secretas, ok?)

\- Ok – encerra a ligação – ô fera – disse Eddie, ao Corey – eu posso te ajudar, mesmo que eu conquiste aquele prêmio do torneio.

\- Como?

\- Abandone o torneio. Deixe a Lisa Berger pra mim que eu tentarei conquistar uma breve confiança... você sabe.

\- De que forma, Eddie? Transar? – ironiza.

\- Nem disso, mas eu farei de tudo para que ela conte os segredos dela e dessa organização que ela está administrando. Daí que eu repasso para você e para o Renan.

\- OK.

\- Agora vaza, Corey. Um dia, a gente corre e eu pago a gasolina, caso você vença.

\- Ou eu pago a gasolina caso você vença – termina, entrando em seu carro.

Eddie se despede do Corey, que entra no carro e deixa o local com o seu Mitsubishi Eclipse, enquanto Eddie continua caminhando até encontrar Lisa Berger.

* * *

\- Olha aquele verme de cabelo preto e de camisa laranja, ele está vindo pra cá, Lisa! Por que você quer sempre ele? Foi assim que você pegou do seu ex-namorado, o carro dele.

\- Eu peguei o carro dele porque estava obcecada pela velocidade. Foi com o carro que eu me tornei uma das bem colocadas corredoras no ranking.

\- Aquele carro foi roubado! Você correu com um carro roubado do seu ex, amiga!

\- Eu não tinha carro, pois jamais correria com o Camaro que agora é o prêmio do torneio! Se eu pedisse permissão do Corey pra usar o carro dele, ele recusaria.

\- É mesmo, Lisa? Agora é a vez de tentar dominar este homem que pra muitos, ele é indominável. Vai que tente roubar o carro que é do irmão dele!

\- Deixe comigo, Bebe.

Eddie finalmente aparece na frente de Lisa e Bebe.

\- Oi, queridas.

\- Olá, sr. Eddie Peugeot – disse Lisa, enquanto a Bebe sequer diz uma palavra.

\- Eu trouxe aqui os meus documentos para confirmar a minha inscrição, junto com os documentos do meu irmão, e do nosso carro – entrega Eddie um envelope contendo uma cópia dos documentos citados por ele a Lisa.

\- Obrigada, Eddie – disse a morena, sorrindo, enquanto o próprio sorri e...

\- Você é linda – elogia, enquanto a morena percebe pelos braços a musculatura definida do homem, e ainda ela sorri. Bebe fica meio que desconfiada, observando os dois se congratulando.

" _Espero que ele tente comer ela de vez"_ – pensa a loira.

\- Você é um gato – elogia a morena – e fortão.

\- Você também, querida – replica Eddie, também elogiando – você é fofinha, forte e gata ao mesmo tempo – sussurra na orelha da morena, deixando-a vermelha de timidez.

\- Vem cá – Eddie se aproxima da morena – você também, lindo, tesão e gostosão ao mesmo tempo – sussurra de volta a morena, deixando o próprio homem vermelho de timidez também.

\- Até mais – Eddie se despede, acenando para as duas e sai, vermelho de ouvir a sussurra da Lisa.

" _Como assim ela gosta muito de mim?"_ – pensa.

\- Lisa.

\- Diga, amiga.

\- Parece que você está caidinho com ele.

\- Eu estou? O Eddie, mesmo ter saído do hospital de um acidente horrível que ele teve, é muito sexy e carismático. Você devia ter olhado aquelas fotos do Instagram dele que ele tira na academia.

\- Mas eu não gosto dele, por ele ser muito meio que, machista, exibicionista, apelão, hipócrita...

\- Bebe, Eddie não é nem que machista, hipócrita e exibicionista. Ele gosta de apelar? Ele gosta sim! Você não viu a musculatura dele naquela foto do Instagram?

\- Lisa, você é gordinha, mas está interessada no cara só porque ele é musculoso? - questiona – Está procurando alguém para que te faça emagrecer?

Lisa dá um tapa na cara da Bebe.

\- Lisa! Achei que você era a minha amiga! - reclama, colocando a mão no rosto.

\- Eu não sou gorda, eu sou fofinha e com ossos grandes! – retruca.

* * *

\- E aí, mano? – diz Freddy – Resolveu a documentação?

\- Está tudo resolvido, Freddy, já entreguei a documentação para confirmar a nossa inscrição. Você sabe quem vai dirigir o carro no torneio, sabe?

\- Eu sei, mano, é lógico que é você, mano.

\- Então é você que vai correr mesmo no torneio, Eddie? – pergunta Victor.

\- Fera, óbvio que eu vou correr, mesmo que essa caranga pertence ao meu irmão Freddy. Espero que eu chegue até a final.

\- Eu acho que não, pois quem vai chegar à final será ele – disse a esposa do Victor, que de cara, para os irmãos Peugeot, ela está vestindo uma camisa verde listrada com um símbolo de um time que os dois, mais o amigo, odeiam: Palmeiras. Os irmãos são corintianos, time arquirrival, além do próprio Victor, amigo. Além dessa camisa, ela está com uma calça jeans e sapatos marrons, além dos cabelos castanhos.

\- Mano – Freddy vira ao irmão, sussurrando – ela é "peppa"! Você não me contou que ela é daqueles "bi-rebaixados" e "sem Mundial" – ironiza, referindo às duas quedas do time rival à segunda divisão nacional e a derrota no Mundial Interclubes de 1999, no qual o Palmeiras perdeu para o Manchester United (apesar do time alviverde ainda reconhece a conquista da Taça Rio de 1951 como "Mundial", algo que os rivais não aceitam e sequer reconhecem).

\- Você nunca a viu no Facebook e nem no Instagram que ela veste esse time – sussurra Eddie – ela é uma espécie de "Julieta", assim como o Victor que é o "Romeu" igual aquele filme: um casal de um corintiano e uma palmeirense.

\- Porra...

\- Eddie – disse a esposa do amigo – o nosso carro está muito bem preparado para que num certo momento, você terá que enfrentar o seu próprio amigo num duelo final do torneio.

\- Duvido muito – responde Eddie.

\- Querida, não fale isso não – reclama Victor sobre a atitude da esposa – ainda não é hora do confronto direto!

\- Victor... eu quero que você ganhe aquele carro pra mim...

Os irmãos se olham enquanto o casal se resolve.

\- Mano, vamos dar um fora daqui antes que sobra mais ainda pra gente.

\- Vamos, Freddy. Deixe os nossos amigos pra lá – termina Eddie, no qual os dois saem e passeiam pelo pátio.

* * *

\- Mano, como é que foi a sua vida antes daquele acidente?

\- Boa... estava praticamente boa, com aquele meu Unão que eu tinha...

\- Tu não se sente... meio aperreado amorosamente?

\- Aperreado? Eu? Não me sinto não.

\- Aperreado tipo... o que houve com você e com a Karolyina...

\- Terminamos o namoro – responde instanteamente.

\- Sério?

\- Terminamos, ponto. Sem explicações.

\- Sem explicações? Eu não entendi... eu tentei ligar para ela, e não atendeu sequer uma ligação minha pra saber como estava vocês dois.

No meio do caminho, Eddie, que estava olhando ao seu irmão durante a conversa, percebe a presença de uma mulher de cabelo moreno amarrado estilo "rabo de pônei", vestindo uma camiseta azul, calça jeans, sapatos pretos, físico um pouco cheio, óculos de lente, batom roseado, brincos nas orelhas e pulseira azul, além de olhos âmbares. Mesmo sem parar, Eddie a reconhece ao olhá-la, enquanto ela, percebendo que foi vista por ele, de imediato entra no seu Porsche Cayman S lilás.

\- Mano? – Freddy observa por trás, mas vê a porta do carro sendo fechado – o que você viu por lá?

\- É ela...

\- "É ela" o quê, mano?

\- É ela...

\- Fala, mano, quem é "ela"?

Eddie sequer responde, enquanto o Porsche Cayman S dá ré e depois deixa o local, sob os olhos do primogênito dos irmãos Peugeot.

" _Era ela mesma... como ela se mudou bastante..."_ – pensa.

\- "Cunhadão"! – diz uma voz feminina.

\- Quem me chamou de "cunhadão"? – disse o primogênito dos irmãos Peugeot.

\- Aqui! – disse a mesma voz feminina.

Os irmãos se deparam com a dupla feminina com os seus respectivos carros. Dessa vez, essa dupla, uma delas é bem reconhecida pelos irmãos. Já a outra, que havia chamado o Eddie de "cunhado", os irmãos não tem uma memória boa de reconhecer. Novamente Eddie e Freddy encontra aquela pilota de cabelo vermelho que havia conversado com eles naquela noite na chegada após a corrida, com o seu Ford Escort XR3 1987 preto personalizado, o mesmo que haviam confrontado antes; enquanto a outra está com um Renault Clio Authentique 2005 verde-escuro. Freddy se aproxima com a moça ruiva que ambos conhecem, enquanto Eddie confere com a moça que havia lhe chamado a atenção.

\- Estava com muitas saudades de rever o meu amigo "cunhadão" – disse uma moça, com cabelo meio moreno e loiro e amarrado, vestindo uma camiseta preta, com colar, calça jeans clara, sapatos pretos, pulseiras de espinhos, olhos castanhos claros, físico menos cheio, batom preto e um fone no ouvido – você não se lembra de mim quando eu te via com a minha irmã lá no intervalo no colegial e vocês dois perceberam que eu estava olhando vocês?

\- Você? Que irmã?

\- Ah... vinte anos atrás. Será que deu pau nessa sua memória de não se lembrar do amor da sua vida?

" _Merda, era a irmã dela, e ela vinha sempre espionando a conversa comigo e com o meu amor da minha vida naquele tempo, igual ao Freddy"_ – pensa Eddie, se lembrando.

\- Eu me lembro sim...

\- Daí que eu preferi te chamar de "cunhado" ou "cunhadão", já que você vivia sempre ao lado dela, como se vocês se estivessem casados! Você não se lembra do meu nome?

Eddie passa a mão no rosto, tentando se lembrar o nome da pessoa que o está falando.

\- Jey... ci... anne? – lembra Eddie.

\- Jeycianne Ferruccio, esse é o meu nome, como você sempre diz.

\- Peraí... você está querendo me imitar o meu bordão predileto.

\- Calma, Eddie Peugeot! Primeiramente, eu sou sua fã de carteirinha no seu tempo de piloto, só que depois da minha irmã, e daí que me tornei uma das boas corredoras que irei disputar este torneio, graças a sua inspiração.

" _Inspirei a irmã da minha amada para correr? Junto com a outra irmã dela?"_ – pensa.

\- Seria uma pena que terei a possibilidade de te enfrentar no torneio – completa.

\- Tá bom – conclui Eddie, que abraça a "sua cunhada" – eu acabei de vê-la.

\- Você viu ela?

\- Eu vi, mas ela saiu de imediato quando ela percebeu.

\- Poxa... então, boa sorte, "cunhado" – se despede.

\- Tchau – acena Eddie, se despedindo e em seguida, o seu irmão aparece se juntando, no qual a moça de cabelo vermelho também acena para os dois. Eddie preferiu conversar com Jeycianne do que conversar novamente com a moça do carro de lado.

* * *

\- Atenção, atenção pessoal! – anuncia uma voz no alto-falante – pilotos inscritos na competição fiquem em seus lugares e prestem muita atenção que serão sorteados os oito duelos em formato de três corridas, no qual a classificação direta será garantida em caso de 2-0, ou uma terceira corrida para definir o duelo. Os melhores dos oito duelos farão outra eliminatória para definir os quatro melhores para uma semifinal de cada duelo. Todos são de três corridas, e daí que será definido o duelo final que garantirá ao vencedor um Chevrolet Camaro SS, que será num outro dia – anuncia as regras.

Eddie e Freddy, que estão na frente do próprio Chevrolet Opala que o Eddie guiará, estão prestando a atenção ao alto-falante e também num telão de LED com a projeção da tabela do cruzamento do torneio.

\- Primeiro duelo: Eddie Peugeot, de Chevrolet Opala SS 1976, contra Gael Piochi, de Fiat Prêmio 1986.

Ao baixar a cabeça, Eddie, de cara, observa o seu oponente: Gael Piochi, de Fiat Prêmio 1986 personalizado com cor preta, adesivos de caveira e rodas OZ Superturismo tamanho 20. Já o motorista oponente, está com cabelo moreno curto, malhação definido, camisa preta com mangas rasgadas, calça jeans e tênis pretos. O próprio está com a posição de encarada, enquanto o Eddie, também responde "encarando" o seu novo oponente na estreia.

\- Segundo duelo: Eline Battaglia, de Chevrolet Corsa Wind 1995, contra Jeycianne Ferruccio, de Renault Clio 2005 – anuncia o alto-falante.

\- A irmã da tua amada irá se enfrentar com a nossa amiga, que é amiga da irmã dela, que nós víamos naquela noite.

\- Eu quero assistir como ela vai se dar bem no início da corrida. Será que ela vai largar bem?

\- Espero, mano, já que iremos pegar ou a Eline ou a Jeyci na próxima fase.

\- Terceiro duelo: Victor Hugo Battaglia, de Chevrolet Celta 2001, contra Joanna Ferruccio, de Ford Escort XR3 1987 – anuncia o alto-falante.

\- O "Vitão" vai enfrentar a outra irmã da tua amada! – disse Freddy – Vai enfrentar a ruivinha da Joanna, mano!

\- Depois daquele encontro que tivemos com ela na reta final da corrida, ela corre muito bem, Freddy. O Victor não terá trabalho fácil não.

\- A gente espera, porque daquele jeito que a esposa dele ficou falando pra nós que iremos confrontá-los provavelmente na final, ela se... "empolgou".

Eddie ri, já que entende a palavra "empolgou" como piada devido ao time do coração da esposa do amigo (entende-se, a rivalidade Corinthians X Palmeiras).

\- Quarto duelo – anuncia o alto-falante – Kerolaine Ferreira, de Ford Fiesta Sedan 2008, contra Steffane Flora Dortmund, de Renault Mégane Sedan 2007.

\- Quem é essa tal de Steffane Flora Dortmund, Freddy? – pergunta Eddie.

\- Irmã gêmea de uma amiga nossa, Coralina Flora Dortmund. Ambas gostam de culturas góticas. Até o carro dela é preto, tudo gótico, mano.

\- E ela ouve Nine Inch Nails?

\- A banda preferida dela é Evanescence, se você já ouviu, pelo menos o "Haunted".

\- Eu já ouvi... quando eu joguei o Brazukas WE no meu PlayStation, com a narração de Éder Luís e comentários de Neto.

\- Essa você não se esquece – ri Freddy.

\- Quinto duelo – anuncia o alto-falante – Geovanni Dortmund, de Fiat Strada Fire 2008, contra Yago Kury Correia, de Honda Civic 2003.

\- Uma picape no torneio? – questiona Eddie.

\- Eu já vi umas picapes vencendo corridas enquanto você esteve dormindo lá na coma do hospital. Nunca ouvi falar sobre esse tal de Geovanni, mas a gente espera que nós dois possamos conhecer um concorrente de cada, além dele.

\- Verdade.

\- Sexto duelo – anuncia o alto-falante – Donaldo Gomes, de Volkswagen Golf 2004, contra Tenório Basso, de Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution 2004.

\- O cara dirige um Mitsubishi Lancer? Parece que vai ser uma corrida fácil pra ele.

\- Eu já conheci esse tal de Donaldo Gomes, ele é português como nós dois de nascença, mas o carro dele é muito potente. Pra mim, será uma corrida equilibrada.

\- Sétimo duelo – anuncia o alto-falante – Lindinez Ferruccio, de Porsche Cayman S 2006, contra Kenneth McCormick, de Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution 2008.

Eddie fica chocado ao ouvir o primeiro nome no anúncio do sétimo duelo, já que o nome é muito bem familiar ao irmão do Freddy, que inclusive, o mais novo olha ao mais velho.

\- É a sua amada, não é, mano?

Eddie sequer diz uma só palavra, já que recentemente, acabou de vê-la e ela mesma, ao vê-lo, saiu de imediato do local.

\- Eu não quero confrontá-la...

\- Óbvio que você não vai confrontá-la, mano! Ela nem vai passar por esse tal do Kenneth com o Lancer dele pra que você não pegue ela nas semifinais ou na final! Tenha calma!

\- Mas Freddy...

\- Mano, calma... eu só fiquei sabendo que você viu ela antes da gente ver as irmãs dela. A saudade bate, mas deixe esse seu drama só depois do torneio, mano. Ela nem vai disputar essa corrida já que ela saiu, mano, vai que o Kenneth ganha de WO.

\- Oitavo e último duelo – anuncia o alto-falante, quando os irmãos voltam a suas atenções ao anúncio final – Corey Lanskin, de Mitsubishi Eclipse GSX 1997, contra Alfredo Piochi, de Chevrolet Opala Diplomata 1992.

Eddie sequer se liga com esse duelo, já que o Corey abandonou o local depois do seu pedido, e que o Eddie vai ajudar o Corey para conseguir algumas informações sobre Lisa Berger, que suspeitam que ela tenha ligações criminosas de contrabandistas, segundo o meio-loiro ao Eddie momentos antes.

\- Mano, vamos passear pelo pátio pra conhecer os nossos concorrentes? – pergunta Freddy ao irmão.

\- Vamos – disse Eddie, calmo, pensando que nada aconteceu.

Os dois deixam o lugar que estavam na frente do Chevrolet Opala SS, e vão passear pelo pátio do estacionamento, como acabara de disser, para conhecer os seus prováveis concorrentes nas próximas etapas do torneio.

Será que o Eddie conseguirá fazer a melhor campanha no torneio, mesmo com um carro modesto em relação aos seus concorrentes?

 _(CONTINUA)_

* * *

 _ **Nota do autor:**_

Demorou, demorou, mas está aqui o quinto capítulo do "Ruas do Paraíso". Inicialmente, este capítulo teria uma corrida narrada, mas preferi colocar apenas uma breve apresentação de alguns personagens meus (os OCs) que disputarão essas corridas nos próximos capítulos, além dos crossovers que foram apresentados aí.

Devo dizer que mesmo com que vocês reclamarão de que "não procurei você sobre a permissão do uso do nome inicial", existe muita gente que possuem esse mesmo nome com sobrenomes diferentes em qualquer canto do Brasil e do planeta. Trata-se de uma breve homenagem ou de uma breve lembrança pessoal minha para batizar os personagens que crio para as minhas histórias. Todos esses OCs apresentados neste capítulo foram baseados em pessoas que conheci no Facebook/Twitter/Instagram/Tumblr e em alguns locais aqui em Maués, alguns recentes, outros de longa data.

A partir deste capítulo, inicia-se a saga do "Maués Rumble Rally".

PS: Agradeço aos amigos e colegas do IFAM Campus Maués, no qual alguns me sugeriram a presença neste capítulo (apenas mudei o sobrenome para ser mais que original como personagem), outros cheguei a pedir uma autorização para usar o nome inicial para os personagens, os que não procurei, só lhe devo um "oi" e "abraço".

Obrigado pela leitura e desculpe pelos mais de cinco mil palavras.


	6. Conheça Os Teus Oponentes

_**Rua Guaranópolis, Maresia, 24 de Setembro de 2016, sábado, 16:40**_

Anteriormente, os irmãos Peugeot reencontraram os seus velhos amigos de longa data e Eddie conhecera seu primeiro oponente. Agora, Eddie já sabe que o seu oponente não será nada fácil, além da pose de "durão" que lhe demonstrou.

\- Mano – disse Freddy – você viu aquela pose na hora em que foi falado o nome dele?

\- Esse cara é um playboy, Freddy – responde Eddie – se ele pensa que é um perigoso, um machão, e daquela pose pensando em me ameaçar, está praticamente enganado.

\- Mano, não fala isso não. Imagine na hora da corrida e ele fica na sua frente e vence as duas etapas?

\- Eu não acredito nisso.

\- Vai por mim, mano! Joanna, Jeyci, Yuri e Chelinka me contaram que Gael é muito rápido. Aquele Fiat Prêmio é fodásticamente veloz, e o nosso Opala nem chegará aos pés dele!

Eddie para e pensa por poucos instantes.

\- Freddy... sabe o que eu vou fazer?

\- Não vai pensar em tirar o acerto...

\- Não é o acerto de contas. Eu vou é conhecer esse cara, saber de onde ele vem e por quê ele quer disputar esse torneio. Vai ser uma espécie de entrevista.

\- Não faça loucura, mano.

\- Óbvio que eu não vou fazer, relaxa Freddy – termina Eddie, que deixa o irmão sozinho e retorna para o estacionamento.

De repente, uma moça de cabelos vermelhos aparece atrás do loiro.

\- Frederico... – o loiro vira para atrás e reconhece a pessoa que estava lhe chamando.

\- Joanna! – o loiro abraça a amiga de cabelos vermelhos.

Joanna Ferruccio é a irmã mais nova (ou melhor, irmã caçula) de Lindinez, paixão do passado do irmão do Freddy, e de Jeycianne, no qual a diferença de idade da primogênita é de três anos, já que Jeyci nasceu em 1978, Lindinez em 1980, e Joanna em 1981. Anteriormente, Freddy e Eddie já viam junto com a outra amiga, Elina Battaglia, quando elas foram recepcioná-los após a vitória na corrida decisiva na etapa preliminar. Possui cabelos tingidos de vermelho e com olhos castanhos claros, assim como as irmãs, batom vermelho e rímel. Está vestida de camisa branca com listras verticais pretas com um símbolo de um time de futebol sob uma jaqueta preta, com saia preta com meia calça branca e sapatos pretos.

\- O que houve com o "Eddinho"? – pergunta, chamando o irmão do amigo com diminutivo – Ele parecia tão sério...

\- Ele vai ter uma conversa com o oponente dele que irá confrontá-lo na primeira corrida.

\- Frederico – disse Joanna, no qual é uma das pessoas que preferem chamar o irmão do Eddie com o seu nome real, Frederico, já que Freddy era apelido dado pelo seu irmão desde criança – você contou pra ele que esse tal de Gael possui um carro veloz?

\- Contei, mas ele já sabe que o nosso carro não terá muitas chances de vencê-lo.

\- Eu esqueci de te contar pra avisar à ele que o Gael é trapaceiro! Ele vai tentar usar o nitro para fazer de tudo pra vencer!

\- Ele tem o nitro? O nosso carro tem o nitro também, só que não usamos em competições, por conta de que o regulamento não permitir o uso de óxido nitroso, até mesmo desta competição que o mano vai participar.

\- Então, mano... – disse Joanna.

\- Se ele usar, acabou a nossa participação.

\- Com licença? – disse outra voz feminina, no qual Freddy vira para atrás, e em seguida, se depara com uma mulher morena, recém-conhecida junto com o irmão, de físico cheio e com óculos.

\- Lisa Berger? – pergunta o irmão loiro do Eddie, surpreso com a aparição.

\- Eu ouvi falar que tem participante que usa o óxido nitroso? – questiona a organizadora.

\- Sim, sra. Berger – responde Joanna – e esse participante se chama Gael Piochi, de Fiat Prêmio, e teve histórico de vitórias sujas por trapaças em algumas corridas! Eu fui vítima dele em algumas corridas, junto com a minha irmã.

\- Mas... o nosso regulamento permite o uso de óxido nitroso – afirma, enquanto Joanna e Freddy se olham, surpresos com a afirmação da organizadora.

\- Então... eles vão usar o nitro? – disse Freddy.

\- Óbvio... se os participantes que forem fazer o duelo tiverem o óxido nitroso cada um, será permitido o uso na corrida.

\- E se um oponente não possuir a garrafa do nitro e ele tiver? – pergunta Joanna.

\- Não será permitido o uso do nitro na corrida, pois se o participante usar, ele será desclassificado.

\- Ah, tá... então...

\- Então, maninho... – disse Joanna.

\- É melhor avisar o mano – termina Freddy, no qual os dois vão atrás do Eddie.

* * *

Enquanto isso, Eddie Peugeot está na procura do seu primeiro oponente da disputa do campeonato, observando lado a lado de cada carro e piloto, já sabendo como é o nome do carro e a cor do veículo.

\- Estava me procurando? - disse uma voz, no qual Eddie vira para direita e se depara, caracterizado de cabelo moreno curto, malhação definido, camisa preta com mangas rasgadas, calça jeans e tênis pretos – Então é o meu oponente chamado Eddie Peugeot, não é?

\- Sim, esse é o meu nome – confirma.

\- Escuta só, eu sei o que você estava me procurando.

\- Estava, mas eu só queria conhecer um pouco do seu carro, de como é a performance, a potência…

\- Venha aqui – gesticula e depois os dois vão para o carro do Gael, um Fiat Prêmio.

O carro do Gael é o Fiat Prêmio ano 1986, duas portas, cor preta, com adesivos de caveira em toda a lataria, e com rodas OZ Superturismo de 20 polegadas. Por lá, Eddie começa a conhecer o veículo do seu oponente quando Gael levanta o capô do carro, deixando-o surpreso com o que Eddie observa:

\- Puta merda! - diz Eddie, espantado com o motor do carro do oponente.

\- Envenenado, cara – explica – motor principal novinho em folha cromada, carburador, mangueiras, turbo… tudo novo, cara. Eu comprei tudinho trabalhando forte em mecânica e ao mesmo tempo, testando e correndo nas rachas noturnas, faturando uma grana preta.

\- Porra…

\- E eu vou te contar um segredo, Eddie – avisa.

\- Conte pra mim, eu não vou revelar pra ninguém.

\- Pra essa caranga ficar mais foda de velocidade, eu tenho um nitro instalado.

"E o meu carro também tem nitro, imbecil!" - pensa Eddie.

\- Basta apertar um botão no meu volante, que a porra vai virar supersônico em alta velocidade. Em num instante, tu ganha a corrida.

\- Bacana… ficou mais que foda o seu carro, Gael.

\- E o que você quer também? Apostar quanto de dinheiro você vai pagar?

\- Eu não estou afim de apostar por dinheiro, mas eu tenho uma coisa pra te perguntar… por que você quer ganhar este torneio?

\- Não é da sua conta.

\- Me diga o porquê, me diga só um detalhe o porquê você quer ganhar este torneio?

\- Foi aquela gorda vadia da Lisa que te mandou a fazer esta pergunta? - questiona.

\- Ela não me mandou a fazer isso, mas essa pergunta é minha que eu estou fazendo. Responda logo: por que você quer ganhar este torneio?

\- Libertar o meu filho da cadeia, que está preso por ter feito baderna numa escola em Manaus. A fiança não é tão barata.

\- E quantos reais custam essa fiança para libertar o seu filho?

\- São mais de cinco mil reais, e ele fez parte de um grupo que ocupou uma escola de tempo integral, e a polícia fez a reintegração de posse e ele foi preso flagrado pela televisão agredindo um policial. Foi acusado de vandalismo público, e agressão à autoridade.

\- Puta merda.

\- E como o prêmio é de dez mil reais mais o carro, seria o suficiente para pagar a fiança e libertá-lo da cadeia.

" _Mas o carro será meu, seu filho da puta"_ – pensa Eddie.

\- Ok, amigo. Foi muito prazer por conhecer todo o seu carro e o porquê você quer ganhar este torneio.

\- E o seu carro, Eddie? Será que terá a capacidade de me vencer?

\- Quantos cavalos o seu Prêmio têm?

\- São 200 cavalos de potência. Se acionar o nitro, a potência será mais de 260 cavalos.

" _190 cavalos o meu carro possui, mas se acionar o nitro... vai dar até 266 cavalos. Provavelmente poderei passar do Gael quando eu estiver atrás dele e tiver um espaço livre"_ – pensa.

\- Caramba... o meu carro tem 190 cavalos de potência.

\- Porra... 190 cavalos, você quase terá as chances de me vencer – ironiza.

\- Escute... – Eddie aproxima mais do Gael – você vai saber quem tem chances de te vencer... – avisa, sussurrando – e quem mesmo mostrou o teu filho sendo preso na cadeia – encerra, deixando o local, enquanto Gael fica com a cara fechada.

* * *

\- Mano! – disse Freddy, ao recepcionar o irmão que acabou retornando de um papo com o oponente.

\- "Eddinho!" – disse Joanna, recepcionando o Eddie, ao mesmo tempo, o recepcionado fica com a cara de dúvida sobre o apelido que recebeu da amiga (e irmã da sua amada).

\- Por favor, "Eddinho" não – reclama.

\- Como você está, depois de tanto tempo deitado naquele leito hospitalar? – pergunta Joanna.

\- Eu estou bem, como sempre, depois de tudo o que passou. Vim da conversa com um oponente que eu irei enfrentar na corrida – Joanna e Freddy se olham, sabendo de quem o Eddie havia conversado – Ele também tem um carro foda, forte, de 200 cavalos de potência, nitro...

\- "Eddinho", era isso o que nós iriamos falar com você – interrompe Joanna – esse seu oponente tem nitro, e teve histórico de trapaças antes de vir pra este torneio. Ele usou muito nitro em várias oportunidades, e ele já me ultrapassou usando a garrafinha desse nitro.

\- Mas mano – disse Freddy – você terá a chance de dar um troco nele.

\- Como assim dar um troco nele?

\- O regulamento permite o uso do nitro se os dois competidores possuir o equipamento. Caso o competidor tiver um, e o outro não, o uso do nitro não será permitido, ou o competidor será desclassificado se usar – explica Joanna.

\- Então...

\- Use o nitro, mano. Essa é a sua chance, mas você terá que usar onde tiver um espaço suficiente para ultrapassar e vencer a corrida, porém não gaste muito, porque eu trouxe uma garrafa à mais.

\- Cuidado, porque ele também pode usar nitro como troco de recuperar a liderança, "Eddinho" – alerta Joanna.

\- Ok, Joanna... e mande um beijo pra Lindinez...

\- Eu sei... ela saiu porque ela te viu, "Eddinho". Eu deixarei o seu recado pra ela – encerra.

Os dois, mais a Joanna, deixam o local para os seus lugares distintos, no caso da Joanna para onde está o carro dela, enquanto os irmãos continuam o passeio pelo pátio.

* * *

\- A Joanna é linda, mano, e ela tem os mesmos olhos da tua amada, já que ela é irmã dela.

\- Eu sei, Freddy.

\- E... eu estava querendo perguntar uma coisa... sabe qual é a potência do carro do seu oponente?

\- Sim, Freddy. Ele tem 200 cavalos de potência, acima do nosso carro, e com o uso do nitro, chegará até 260 cavalos, capaz de atingir até mais de 250 quilômetros por hora.

\- Caramba... o carro deve estar Lamborghinizado ou Ferrarizado.

\- Ou McLarenzado, Mercedesizado.

\- Mano, não diga McLarenzado porque é sinônimo de carro lento como a McLaren atualmente na Fórmula 1 – os dois ri.

\- Eu queria perguntar uma coisa, você e a Joanna são amigos tão próximos?

\- Eu conheço a Joanna faz um tempo, mano, ao mesmo tempo em que você estava com a "Lindi". Nós fomos colegas e ela sabia de tudo o que vocês estavam aprontando naquele tempo.

\- Você contou tudo pra ela, não?

\- Eu não quero mentir pra tu, mano. Ela é irmã da tua amada e da tua "cunhada", e todas elas sabem e conhecem muito bem você.

\- Naquele momento, eu não reconhecia nem a Joanna quando nós dois estávamos correndo, e nem a Jeycianne quando estive conversando com ela. Porra, fazem 20 anos em que eu nem via as duas.

Quando de repente, enquanto os irmãos estavam se conversando...

\- Freddy Peugeot... Eddie Peugeot! – disse um moreno, acompanhado de uma moça de cabelos pretos, recepcionando os irmãos Peugeot – Querida, esse aqui é o Eddie Peugeot, que vai disputar o torneio – apresenta.

\- Oi... espera aí... você não é aquele que sofreu aquele acidente ano passado? – pergunta a moça.

\- Nendra, eu posso responder no lugar dele, e óbvio que ele sofreu – Eddie olha para o irmão caçula, que havia respondido em seu lugar – mas ele está inteirinho e novinho, Geovanni e Nendra.

Geovanni Dortmund Lima é um dos grandes, notórios e competentes corredores de rua de Maués, que representou a cidade em torneios nacionais de track days com uma picape personalizada, um Fiat Strada Fire 2008 de cor vermelho. Geovanni é moreno, de pele parda, e está vestindo uma camisa branca listrada em dourado, calça jeans azul e tênis. Já ao seu lado, está a Nendra Ahli Ferreira, caracterizada de cabelo preto, pele caucásia, com uma camisa branca e jaqueta preta e calça jeans, com rímel e batom preto. Ambos são amigos próximos e íntimos, mas para o Freddy, são mais namorados segundo fofocas que ele recebe nas conversas de grupo no Whatsapp.

\- Eddie Peugeot, aqui é Geovanni Dortmund Lima – se apresenta.

\- Eddie Peugeot, esse é o meu nome – recepciona Eddie.

\- Nendra Ahli – se apresenta também.

\- Eddie Peugeot – recepciona Eddie novamente, dessa vez, à Nendra.

\- Muitos me falaram que você está correndo demais depois do acidente – disse Geovanni – você manteve toda a essa energia mesmo que esteve em coma?

\- Pode ser, mas eu ainda tenho energia total de correr. O sangue do meu pai fala bastante.

\- O seu pai foi um corredor? – pergunta Geovanni – Essa história eu não sabia.

\- Corredor profissional de automobilismo e fundou uma categoria automobilística – explica Eddie – inaugurou por aqui a categoria chamada Fórmula Peugeot com uma corrida oficial na cidade, e ele foi o primeiro vencedor.

\- Ah... então você e o Freddy são filhos do grande João Peugeot! Essa eu estava me lembrando quando eu visitei o museu da Fórmula Peugeot – disse Geovanni.

\- E quais foram as suas influências de ser um piloto, Geovanni?

\- Minha grande influência foi de Ayrton Senna, Michael Schumacher, entre outros pilotos de automobilismo, e daí porque eu me tornei um grande piloto de rua, além de participar de vários torneios de track days lá em Manaus.

\- Dirigindo uma picape, né? – pergunta Freddy.

\- Meu amigo, os caras estranharam porque uma picape disputando contra os outros carros, e mostrei pra eles que o meu carro era forte na velocidade. Quando eu ganhei o torneio lá em Manaus, eu paguei uma customização no motor, que colocaram mais potência e ainda acrescentaram turbo e nitro para ficar ainda mais potente. O carro tem 215 cavalos de potência, chega até 270 quilômetros por hora em velocidade máxima em menos de oito segundos.

Os irmãos se olham e ficam com a cara de "não acreditar".

\- Nós temos um Opala SS, 190 cavalos, velocidade máxima de até 240 quilômetros por hora, temos supercharger e nitro, motor de seis cilindros e muito controle. Sabem quem personalizou o nosso carro? Freddy?

\- Foram os gêmeos Yuri e Chelinka, da oficina Twingarage.

\- Eu já ouvi falar dessa oficina – disse Nendra – foi por lá de onde eles personalizaram o meu carro.

\- Qual era o seu carro, querida? – pergunta Geovanni à ela.

\- Era um Chevrolet Chevette 1983 roxo, disputei uma vaga pra disputar este torneio, e foi lá onde antes da corrida que eu vi o Eddie e o Freddy, que venceram aquela etapa preliminar. Fiquei em último e desclassificada porque o meu carro se engasgou bem na largada da etapa final da preliminar.

\- Era você que ficou em último lugar? – pergunta Eddie e Freddy, simultaneamente como se fossem irmãos gêmeos.

\- Fiquei, e depois, levei o meu carro até a oficina deles pra consertar aquele defeito e até agora estou esperando o término do conserto deles.

Eddie vira para o irmão e inicia uma pequena conversa privada.

\- Freddy, você não me contou que ela foi cliente dos gêmeos.

\- Eu iria te contar naquele dia em que disputamos a fase preliminar, logo quando eu vi lá, mano.

\- Agora ela está cobrando os gêmeos pelo conserto, Freddy! Você acha que os gêmeos são caloteiros ou preguiçosos?

\- Olha, mano, que o meu carro não demorou de ser personalizado e depois ser preparado para esta competição pelos gêmeos. Eles prepararam em uma semana. Ou será que naquele momento eu vi o carro dela?

\- Deixe pra lá... – termina Eddie, quando os irmãos viram de volta ao casal.

\- Geovanni, Nendra... foi muito bom conhecer vocês dois.

\- Valeu – agradece Geovanni – mas Eddie, cuidado, porque a gente pode se encontrar até mesmo na final do torneio – avisa.

\- A gente está preparado quando for a hora – termina Eddie, que junto com Freddy, deixam o local.

* * *

Enquanto isso, dentro de um armazém do local...

\- Lisa – disse uma loira de cabelos cacheados.

\- O que foi, Bebe? – pergunta a morena gordinha.

\- Você viu este nome que está entre os confrontos da primeira fase e que você acabou de citar no alto-falante?

\- Qual?

\- Corey Lanskin, o seu ex-namorado! Ele está participando do torneio! Eu recebi os documentos dele na minha mão e você não percebeu o nome dele?

\- Essa eu não sabia – disse Lisa, sem estar surpresa – ele arrumou outro carro?

\- Sim, ele estava de outro carro, como comprova aqui o documento nas minhas mãos, um Mitsubishi Eclipse GSX 1996! O que você imagina, uma revanche por ter roubado o carro dele?

\- Esse Challenger agora é meu, Bebe! Não quero saber dele porque eu não aceitarei a revanche e ele não quis que eu me tornasse uma pilota. E cadê ele?

\- Me falaram que estava aqui no pátio, mas recebi a informação que o Corey saiu do local. Provavelmente ele desistiu de disputar o torneio.

\- Então vai ter WO pra ele no duelo contra o Alfredo Piochi.

\- Se ele retornar à tempo, vai ter a disputa na primeira fase.

* * *

Não muito longe dali...

\- Alô?

\- (Corey Lanskin?) – disse uma voz misteriosa por trás da ligação.

\- Sim, chefe.

\- (Como vai o seu trabalho?)

\- Acabei de sair do local do torneio, chefe. Eu preferi deixar um pouco do meu trabalho para o Eddie Peugeot em relação de tirar algumas informações da Lisa Berger.

\- (Mas como?)

\- Eu quero me distanciar um pouco dela, porque ela foi muito vingativa por ter roubado o meu carro. Eu não quero que ela roube o meu carro de novo. O Eddie vai passar as informações do que ele conseguir pra mim e eu passarei para o senhor.

\- (E a recompensa? Você não quer aquele Challenger de volta pra ti?)

\- Eu estou ok com o meu Mitsubishi Eclipse. Não preciso mais daquela lata velha que a Lisa está dirigindo, ok? Obrigado pela ligação – desliga.

\- Ah... Lisa Berger... pelo menos de físico e beleza você é linda e gostosa – Corey observa o seu próprio carro – quer saber? – entra no próprio carro e em seguida, deixa o local de onde estava, retornando para o ponto de reunião do torneio.

* * *

De volta ao pátio de reunião do torneio...

\- E aí, "cunhadão"? – disse Jeycianne, que está andando junto com a irmã Joanna e com Eddie e Freddy Peugeot no meio do pátio de reunião – você vai conseguir até mesmo chegar até a final?

\- Jeyci, ainda é muito cedo de fazer essa pergunta – responde Eddie – este torneio é como os outros: muitas surpresas podem acontecer.

\- É mano – disse Freddy – esses concorrentes que você poderá pegar no decorrer do torneio não serão fáceis de enfrentá-los. Tem notórios, competentes e velozes concorrentes. Esse Gael é veloz, mas sujo, como a Joanna falou.

\- Sujo – disse Joanna – porque eu fui ultrapassada por ele usando o nitro e eu não tinha. Eu não usei o nitro recém-instalado quando o "Eddinho" me ultrapassou na corrida final da etapa preliminar, usando o nitro – Eddie e Freddy ri, ao se lembrarem do fato.

\- Nessa competição, Joanna – disse Freddy – já reabasteceu o nitro para alguma corrida do torneio?

\- Já, Frederico. E eu comprei mais uma garrafa de nitro pra ser usada como reserva.

\- E você, "cunhadão"?

\- E eu, Jeyci? – disse Eddie – eu tenho garrafas de nitro reservas, eu comprei três, mas o Freddy preferiu uma reserva para usar no torneio. Óbvio que o Gael vai gastar tanto nitro que, quando ele vencer uma e eu a outra, ele não terá nitro suficiente de me vencer na corrida.

\- Vem cá – Eddie se aproxima da Jeycianne – eu recebi algumas fofocas sobre o Geovanni, que ele tem três garrafas de nitro reservas. Só que ele também levar uma reserva porque ele economiza o uso do nitro – sussurra.

\- E você, também possui uma garrafa reserva, Jeyci?

\- Também.

\- Quase todos possuem uma garrafa reserva, praticamente, mano – disse Freddy.

\- Nem todos, tem gente que usa dois, três, até dez reservas – disse Eddie, que no final, o quarteto continua andando pelo pátio enquanto conversam entre si...

* * *

De repente, na entrada do pátio, uma multidão recepciona a chegada de um "novo" piloto... quando aparece um Mitsubishi Eclipse GSX 1996 cor laranja personalizado com adesivos de Minecraft. Muita gente estranha porque esse carro esteve recentemente no local, e saiu de repente. Entre essas pessoas da multidão, estavam Lisa Berger e Bebe Stevens, que observam no momento da chegada, que ficam boquiabertas.

Ao passar pelas duas moças ao lado, Corey Lanskin olha diretamente para a morena gordinha, surpresa com o que vê.

\- É ele, Lisa?

\- É ele mesmo.

Enquanto isso...

\- O que será que está acontecendo lá? – disse Eddie, ao lado de Jeycianne, Joanna e do seu irmão Freddy.

\- Parece que um maninho que dirige uma Eclipse laranja voltou depois de sair rapidinho – disse Jeycianne.

\- É um tal de Corey Lanskin, mana – disse Joanna – ele é um ótimo corredor, eu já confrontei ele em num duelo de pega que eu fiz, e perdi, porque era a minha primeira corrida com o meu Escort. E quem pagou a modificação do meu carro foi a Jeyci, e depois confrontei ele de novo.

\- Ganhou? – pergunta Freddy.

\- Perdi de novo.

\- E você, "cunhadão"? – pergunta Jeycianne – Já enfrentou-o uma vez?

Eddie sequer responde uma palavra, já que ele havia conhecido antes.

\- Jeyci, ele conheceu agora há pouco – disse Freddy, em seu lugar.

De volta à entrada...

\- Seja bem-vindo, Corey Lanskin, ao Maués Rumble Rally – recepciona Lisa, ao rever o seu ex-amado.

\- Obrigado, Lisa Berger – responde Corey, ainda observando na sua principal alvo.

\- Você está confirmado em num confronto da primeira fase contra Alfredo Piochi.

\- Obrigado – responde.

\- A cara dele, mana... – disse Joanna.

\- Muitos me falam que eles ficaram juntos por um tempo – disse Jeycianne – Corey comprou um Challenger que depois a Lisa roubou para disputar muitas rachas e ganhar uma puta grana. Eu não conheci pessoalmente a Lisa, mas ela me ligou exatamente pra me convidar a disputar este torneio.

\- A mesma coisa comigo – disse Eddie, referindo ao convite para participação – quando venci muitas corridas, porém disputei a parte classificatória.

\- Mesma coisa comigo, "Eddinho" – completa Joanna.

\- Eu não sabia que os dois tiveram um caso, mano – disse Freddy, se referindo ao Corey e Lisa.

\- Cara – disse um velho conhecido do Eddie – Lisa e Corey juntos... – Eddie vira e percebe a presença do amigo Victor Battaglia.

\- Você já viu uma vez os dois juntos, fera?

\- Nem eu e nem a minha amada chegamos a conversar com eles, cara, mas já vimos os dois passeando juntos.

\- Eu já me encontrei com ele e com ela separadamente em ocasiões diferentes – disse Eddie – com a Lisa foi na disputa preliminar, já o Corey foi recentemente aqui no pátio.

\- E eu nem tive oportunidade de duelar contra ele em uma corrida, cara – completa Victor.

* * *

Pouco tempo depois, em algum lugar do pátio...

Eddie Peugeot está dentro do Opala SS amarelo, sentado no banco do motorista com as mãos no volante, mas com a cabeça baixa. Parece que o principal representante da oficina Twingarage deve estar pensando ou está passando um filme na cabeça...

" _Lindinez... eu vou vencer esse torneio por você, meu amor"_ – pensa, que suspira.

" _Eu quero correr com você ao meu lado, porque o meu amor não deve ficar perdido por mais de vinte anos"_

\- Eu sei o que você sente a falta da minha irmã, "cunhadão".

Eddie vira para a janela esquerda e percebe a presença de Jeycianne, que está de fora do veículo.

-Jeyci?

\- Você e Lindinez poderiam estar juntos, se tornando um casal imbatível, esperto, e principalmente romântico. Eu gostava muito de você estar com a "Lindi" na mão, vocês dois juntos como se estivessem casados.

\- Mas... esse desejo de casar eu nunca tinha pensado naquela época. A gente era jovem, ela tinha 16, e eu 17, e nós estudávamos no terceiro ano.

\- Minha irmãzinha pensava que vocês andavam juntos como se fossem casados, leso.

\- Ah, Joanna... – reclama Eddie.

\- Ela participaria desse torneio que você vai disputar.

\- Eu já sabia que ela participaria, o nome dela foi anunciado em num confronto contra o tal do Kenneth McCormick na primeira fase. Pior que ela nem está mais aqui e pode perder por WO.

\- Eddie "cunhadão"...

\- Não me chame de "cunhadão", Jeyci, eu nem sou casado com a Lindi – reclama.

\- Tá bom, Eddie...

\- E me conte o que foi a sua vida por todo esse tempo que passou, Jeyci?

\- A minha vida? Eu me formei em jornalismo lá em Manaus, me profissionalizei me estagiando lá numa emissora de TV... ganhei aquele Clio de uma conhecida minha há semanas, gastei um pouco do meu salário para personalizá-la pra tornar uma máquina de corrida, já que eu adoro assistir corridas na TV e rachas pelas ruas.

\- E já fez uma matéria na sua profissão que você exerce?

\- Eu fiz, sobre a agropecuária daqui de Maués e ganhei um prêmio Milton Cordeiro de Jornalismo.

\- Parabéns!

De repente...

\- CHAMADA PARA A PRIMEIRA CORRIDA DA PRIMEIRA FASE – disse uma voz do alto falante.

\- Opa – disse Eddie, surpreso.

\- É agora, maninho... Boa sorte – passa a mão na cabeça do Eddie.

\- Boa sorte pra você também!

\- Minha irmã te agradece! – se despede a irmã primogênita da referida amada do piloto, no qual ela gesticula beijos para o amigo e deixa o local.

Eddie só fica apenas observando com um sorriso.

\- Eu vou correr por ti, Lindinez – sussurra.

\- CHAMANDO EDDIE PEUGEOT E GAEL PIOCHI, REPITO, CHAMANDO EDDIE PEUGEOT E GAEL PIOCHI PARA A LARGADA! – disse o alto falante.

Enquanto a Jeyci andava depois da conversa com o amigo Eddie, de repente, a morena-loira observa de longe a chegada de um Corvette C2 Stingray preto ao local e em seguida, observa a presença dentro do carro de um moreno e de uma moça de cabelo azul.

" _Que porra é essa são aquelas pessoas que estão vindo pra cá?"_ – pensa Jeycianne.

 _(CONTINUA! CORRIDA SÓ NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!)_

* * *

 **Notas do Autor:**

Oi pessoal, como vai? Será que eu demorei de escrever e publicar esse capítulo? Óbvio que eu demorei porque estava sem ideias para idealizar este capítulo e ainda estive modificando outros capítulos desta história por conta de problemas de continuidade de épocas dos personagens.

O Eddie e Seus Peugeots: 2014 vai continuar SIM, porque é um fanfiction de época recente, exatamente como o título se diz, em 2014, ano de eleições e mais conturbações sociais e políticas no Brasil. Mesmo diante das situações do que acontecem no nosso país e em outros. Eu quero é cumprir o que prometi para esse fanfiction chegar a final.

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Até a próxima!


	7. Maués Rumble Rally: Primeiro Round

_**Rua Guaranópolis, Maresia, 24 de Setembro de 2016, sábado, 17:00**_

\- Nossa... – disse uma voz masculina – esses bancos são bem confortáveis, mana!

\- Frederico, eu gastei uma fortuna pra ter esses bancos dianteiros pra ficar bem confortável enquanto eu dirijo este Escort – disse uma voz feminina – sem depender das minhas irmãs.

Freddy (ou Frederico, se preferir) e Joanna estão dentro do Ford Escort XR3 personalizado de cor preta pela moça de cabelos vermelhos tingidos. Ela, está demostrando para o loiro todo o interior de seu carro, completamente personalizado com o painel de capas de couro, pomo de câmbio personalizado, bancos de couro da marca Momo cor vermelha, e volante Shutt. Freddy está sentado no banco do motorista, enquanto Joanna está sentada no banco do passageiro.

\- E... foi por conta de algumas corridas que você conseguiu vencer?

\- Sim, Frederico, eu venci dez corridas antes de participar da fase preliminar do torneio.

\- "Teléza", hein? Dez corridas?

\- Não acredita? Por que você me viu correndo ao lado do teu irmão naquela noite?

\- Er... – Freddy fica vermelho de vergonha ao relembrar desse fato citado por Joanna e desvia o olhar.

\- Ah, Frederico... você sempre fica assim quando você não quer se admitir – acaricia as bochechas do loiro.

\- Joanna, eu, er... – fica vermelho e nervoso de timidez novamente – eu não estou preparado...

\- Pra beijar? – advinha a moça – óbvio que não, leso, eu só estou te dizendo que você fica assim porque não consegue se aceitar.

\- Eu disse que eu não estou preparado, Joanna... nem com 36 anos eu ainda não quero pensar em outra namorada... já larguei a ex do mano... E você pensa em namorar? Nossa amizade está igual ao tempo em que o mano ficou longe da tua mana... quase 20 anos!

\- Frederico, olha pra mim... – tenta acalmá-lo, ao mesmo tempo se aproxima próximo ao rosto do loiro, enquanto o loiro tenta desviar do olhar. De repente, uma voz do alto-falante é ouvida pelo ambiente.

\- CHAMANDO EDDIE PEUGEOT E GAEL PIOCHI, REPITO, CHAMANDO EDDIE PEUGEOT E GAEL PIOCHI PARA A LARGADA! – Freddy e Joanna olham pela janela ao ouvir a voz.

\- É a corrida do "Eddinho", Frederico.

\- Será que ele vai vencer aquele traiçoeiro do Gael?

\- A gente irá saber, Frederico – acaricia os ombros do loiro – a gente vai assistir a corrida pela internet.

Para quem não entendeu, o torneio será transmitido via internet pois haverá auxílio de várias câmeras escondidas e cameramens profissionais escondidos para filmar e transmitir por todos os ângulos das passagens dos carros em alguns traçados pré-definidos. Todos possuirão sinais via-satélite para fazer a transmissão ao vivo na internet para que os fãs de velocidade pudessem acompanhar as pelo computador, smartphone ou tablet, e até mesmo na fanpage oficial da organização via Facebook Live, Periscope do Twitter, Livestream, YouTube, dentre outros sites (óbvio que o leitor nem vai acompanhar porque isso se trata de ficção da obra).

\- Err... – disse o loiro quando sente as mãos da moça nos ombros e ao mesmo tempo, novamente fica vermelho de vergonha – eu prefiro ver a largada do meu irmão bem de perto – sai do carro.

\- Espera...

\- Espere rapidinho aí no carro, ok? – termina, rapidamente deixa o local enquanto deixa a Joanna isolada dentro do carro.

\- Espertinho esse Frederico... – a moça de cabelos tingidos também sai do carro e se direciona ao mesmo trajeto do loiro, com um sorriso sapeca.

* * *

Uma moça de cabelos azuis e um rapaz moreno; uma espécie de casal, que chegou recentemente de um Corvette Stingray preto ano 1963, começou a intrigar a irmã primogênita de Joanna Ferruccio, Jeycianne. A jornalista-corredora, que depois de conversar com o seu amigo que sempre lhe chama de "cunhadão" (devido ao um relacionamento no passado com a sua irmã de meio, Lindinez, com o Eddie e que, para ela, se assemelha de um casamento), começa a sentir memórias pela mente ao passar do tempo.

" _Aquela moça de cabelo azul... eu já a vi em algum lugar"_ – pensa a primogênita – _"E aquele moreno... também já observei no mesmo lugar..."_.

Enquanto a primogênita continua observando, às escondidas no meio da multidão e dos carros, o casal, em outro lugar, Eddie Peugeot já está a postos ao volante com o Chevrolet Opala, esperando a chegada do seu oponente para a primeira corrida do torneio, sendo uma série de três corridas a cada disputa.

A série de três corridas é uma forma de disputa de três etapas a cada corrida, no qual o vencedor será considerado se vencer as duas etapas. Em caso de empate, terá a terceira corrida, que será o critério de desempate para definir o vencedor.

De repente no fundo, surge um carro preto, apresentando-se um Fiat Prêmio da cor preta que para ao lado direito do Chevrolet Opala amarelo do Eddie, e que o motorista se revela ao baixar a janela lateral. Era o Gael Piochi. Ambos os pilotos se olham com a serenidade de que seria uma corrida difícil.

Um alto-falante começa a anunciar.

\- Alô, povo de Maués, presente neste momento para a primeira corrida desta competição que está encantando o povo da "Terra do Guaraná"! – a multidão começa a gritar de alegria – nós estamos ao vivo para todo o Brasil e para o mundo porque é hoje que os motores vão roncar! – mais delírio da multidão.

Eddie e Gael começam a se suspirar.

\- No lado direito, ao bordo de um Fiat Prêmio ano 1986 de cor preta, considerados um dos melhores corredores do momento. Um grande corredor, e o nome dele é Gael Piochi! – apenas aplausos da população são ouvidos – e no outro lado... Ele! A nova sensação das ruas de Maués, dirigindo o seu Chevrolet Opala ano 1976 de cor amarela... Eddie Peugeot! – o público vai ao delírio para a recepção.

Gael se mostra com o rosto fechado com a recepção do público e ainda observa o seu oponente de lado, enquanto Eddie ainda fica atento de frente, muito concentrado com a corrida. De repente, entre o espaço no lado dos corredores, aparece uma moça de física cheia (algo que o Eddie já conhece, mas não por muito tempo) com cabelos morenos cacheados e com óculos, que conversa com ambos os corredores.

\- Eddie Peugeot – ao virar para direita – e Gael Piochi – ao virar para esquerda – vocês sabem as regras da "série de três corridas". Quem vencer as duas seguidas, passa de fase. Se empatarem, vai ter a terceira corrida para saber quem vai passar de fase – os dois acenam a cabeça, concordando com o que Lisa Berger falou.

Após um breve papo, Lisa começa a levantar os braços para iniciar a corrida.

\- Atenção, corredores – os motores começam a roncar – no três! – sinaliza Lisa com três dedos levantados na mão (exceto o indicador e polegar) – Três... dois... um... JÁ! – agacha Lisa e os carros começam a largar.

Na largada, Eddie Peugeot estava bastante atento na hora de soltar o freio de mão no momento do "já". Ao soltar, o carro solta um pequeno "burnout" e ganha uma pequena vantagem em relação ao Gael, que também soltou o freio de mão na hora do "já", só que um pouquinho de atraso. Eddie já começa a corrida na frente.

Após um pequeno agacho para sinalizar a largada da corrida, Lisa observa os pilotos saindo no sentido da rua Guaranópolis ao Estrada dos Moraes.

" _Boa sorte, Eddie"_ – pensa a moça.

* * *

Enquanto isso, no conjunto de banheiros químicos instalados para o evento, Jeycianne continua seguindo de longe um casal que ela avistou de forma suspeita. Antes disso, ela observou de longe o casal entrando de cada em banheiro químico. Para Jeyci, parecia que irão fazer necessidades. Mas ao aproximar enquanto caminhava normalmente, ouvia algumas falas suspeitas para a primogênita.

" _Gael, cuidado. Tente explorar o máximo do vácuo do Eddie para tentar ultrapassá-lo quando for num espaço perfeito para ultrapassar"_ – disse uma voz masculina, ouvida pela Jeyci.

" _Não use o nitro. Só use o nitro se o Eddie tentar te ultrapassar em num espaço ótimo como as ruas retas ou estradas. Este percurso abusa de estradas!"_ – disse uma voz feminina, também ouvida pela Jeyci.

" _Nós estamos acompanhando não só a corrida, mas o trajeto desses percursos das corridas em que o Eddie está disputando. Em alguns lugares, nós te daremos um sinal para que você consiga ultrapassá-lo"_ – disse uma voz masculina.

" _Lógico que não, porra! Jogar o Eddie pra fora da pista o que pode acontecer com ele? Já aconteceu uma vez com ele ao bater numa árvore e ficou em coma por quinze meses!"_ – disse uma voz feminina.

" _Preciso contar pro Eddie após a corrida, se ele passar ou não"_ – pensa a amiga do Eddie.

* * *

De volta à corrida, ao virar para a Estrada de Moraes, Eddie Peugeot continua na ponta com uma boa vantagem, mas sabe que o carro não terá muitas forças nessa corrida, devido que o carro de Gael possui cavalos de potência no motor superiores ao do Eddie. Porém, nem toda a potência faz diferença apesar de que ambos os pilotos possuem óxidos nitrosos para aumentar a velocidade e potência.

O percurso segue na Estrada de Moraes com o tráfego movimentado e requer muita atenção dos corredores para não sofrerem acidentes e que pode comprometer os pilotos, além da velocidade que é o mais que interessa aos pilotos na hora de virar.

Passando pela pequena descida na estrada e na subida, Eddie continua na frente e começa a pisar fundo ao pegar o espaço aberto e longínquo parte da estrada, enquanto Gael tenta aproveitar esse espaço para aproximá-lo. Eddie percebe a presença de Gael pelos retrovisores e continua mantendo a velocidade na estrada e a distância do oponente.

Sabendo que será difícil manter a liderança da corrida, Eddie começa a perceber que Gael estava realmente diminuindo a distância para tentar ultrapassá-lo. Então, Eddie percebe o espaço que ele pode aproveitá-lo e fica logo na frente do seu oponente, bloqueando uma chance de ultrapassagem do Gael.

Mas Gael não desiste e tenta pegar outro espaço para ultrapassá-lo enquanto estão no meio da estrada.

" _Meu carro não tem muita força suficiente para aguentá-lo..."_ – pensa Eddie.

Sorte do Eddie que ambos estavam aproximando da fechadíssima curva para entrar na Estrada Miri-Moraes no sentido bairro-centro, e como o Gael estava querendo ultrapassá-lo pelo lado direito e o Eddie no lado esquerdo, Eddie se manteve na liderança utilizando uma estratégia de brecar e virar, atrasando Gael para evitar a ultrapassagem. Isso irrita o oponente e tranquiliza um pouco a situação do líder.

" _Eu não posso usar o nitro nesse momento"_ – pensa Eddie.

Os dois carros estão em velocidade máxima, no qual Eddie está chegando a atingir até 270 quilômetros por hora, enquanto Gael também está chegando à mesma velocidade do líder, e ainda continua aproximando. Mesmo que ambos estejam nessa velocidade, é constante desvios dos pilotos com o trânsito de caminhões e motos nesse horário e o risco de acidentes é iminente.

Depois de alguns metros percorridos nesta estrada, os pilotos viram para esquerda na esquina com a Rua Francisco Magnani, onde, para eles, deve ser a chegada final da corrida. E não é que realmente era quando, de longe, Eddie avistava duas fumaças azuladas, sinalizando que é a chegada final da corrida. E por aí, pisando fundo, que o Eddie cruza a linha de chegada e vence a primeira etapa.

\- Puta que pariu, ganhei! – celebra Eddie.

Enquanto isso...

\- Merda – contesta Gael – mas ainda dá para virar.

Os pilotos retornam para a base do evento na Rua Guaranópolis.

* * *

 _ **Rua Guaranópolis, Maresia**_

\- E eles estão chegando – disse o alto falante – que enfrentaram e disputaram de posição a posição, rua a rua e curva a curva e um deles se consagrou vencedor da primeira corrida da série. Os pilotos Gael Piochi, e Eddie Peugeot, o vencedor da primeira corrida da série! – o público aplaude em recepção à chegada dos pilotos no pátio do estacionamento – Avisamos que os dois pilotos precisam se comparecer à organização para a definição da segunda corrida da série – avisa.

Os dois pilotos saem dos seus carros, no qual acabam se olhando estranhamente. De repente, para o Eddie, aparece uma pessoa bem familiar ao seu lado.

\- Parabéns, "cunhadão"!

\- Obrigado, Jeycianne – responde Eddie.

\- A gente estava na torcida acompanhando a corrida, além do teu irmão, maninho! É só o início, mas a partir dessa segunda corrida, aí que é contigo – os dois apertam as mãos.

\- E antes de eu ir, quero fazer uma perguntinha – Eddie se aproxima da moça e sussurra na orelha – Você viu a Lindinez por aí, será que ela voltou?

\- Nada, maninho, nada da "mana que tu ama" – responde – desde que ela saiu de fininho.

\- Valeu, até mais.

\- Não deixe que isso te desconcentre, tá, "cunhadão"?

No final, Eddie entra ao armazém para participar da reunião interna com as organizadoras do torneio.

* * *

\- E aí, mana – disse uma moça de cabelos tingidos de vermelho.

\- Como vai, minha maninha Joanna? E aí Frederico, ou Freddy, para os íntimos?

\- Fala, Jeyci – disse Freddy, que está ao lado da Joanna.

\- Olhem, eu não tenho nada o que falar a não ser do Eddie, porque ele está em reunião com o pessoal da organização junto com o oponente dele, e eles vão definir as rotas da segunda corrida.

\- Eu espero que acertem uma boa rota, porque pegar estrada é fácil.

\- Fácil? – questiona Jeycianne – Eu quase sofri um acidente exatamente na mesma estrada Miri-Moraes quando quase me bati num ônibus escolar e escapei no mato! – protesta – Eddie sentiu vários momentos de perigo quando enfrentava o Gael, nós vimos na corrida como é perigoso! Todos nós sabemos que ele sofreu aquele gravíssimo acidente meses atrás!

\- O "Mano" sabe que ele gosta de encarar o perigo – disse Freddy – ele adora adrenalina, seja num tiroteio, seja numa perseguição automobilística, ou seja numa ultrapassagem perigosa como piloto profissional. Nosso tio sempre nos contava que o nosso pai também brincava com o perigo.

\- Teléso... – disse Jeycianne – então Eddie quer é mesmo ser dublê? – pergunta com ironia.

\- NÃO! – disse, simultaneamente, Joanna e Freddy – Tu que queria experimentar o perigo como acabou de explicar desse fato que tu contou – disse Joanna à sua irmã primogênita.

\- Ainda bem que não contei pra nossa "Mana" Lindinez, Joanna, pena que ela quis entrar nessa moda de correr nas ruas assim como a gente – lamenta Jeycianne, sobre a irmã, no qual Eddie é apaixonadíssimo de longo tempo por ela, ter entrado no universo de rachas.

* * *

Dentro do armazém, Eddie e Gael estão reunidos com Lisa Berger e Bebe Stevens, organizando todo o trajeto de largada e chegada, junto com a equipe de coordenação do torneio que coordenará além de sinalizações de rota, até pontos de transmissão via internet, já que o torneio é transmitido via internet.

\- E a gente entrou em acordo, pilotos – disse Bebe – no qual o início da nossa rota será na Avenida Antártica, lá no fim, no bairro Santa Tereza, porém, no sentido contrário. Ouvidos?

\- Sim – concordam, simultaneamente, Eddie e Gael.

\- A rota vai passando por toda a extensão da avenida, depois entrem na Avenida Dr. Pereira Barreto, depois, virem pelo contorno direito da Praça da Matriz, e depois, virem para esquerda para entrar na Rua Adolfo Cavalcante. Pisem fundo que vocês entram na Rua Ramalho Júnior, passam bem direto até o final, virem para direita, e depois virem mais uma vez para a direita, entrando na Rua São João.

Eddie e Gael ficam com olhares arregalados percebendo o tamanho da extensão da rota.

\- Ao chegar na bola da Rua Raimundo Albuquerque, peguem a Estrada Miri-Moraes, viram pra direita ao chegarem no final, depois viram novamente para entrar na Estrada dos Moraes até a linha de chegada, que fica no finalzinho na esquina entre Avenida Getúlio Vargas e Rua Quintino Bocaiúva – explica Lisa, completando.

\- Esta é a rota da segunda corrida, caso vocês estejam estranhando o porquê de tanta extensão – disse Bebe.

\- Não, não estamos estranhando essa extensão do percurso, porque nós estamos é pra correr e disputar competições. Nós dois temos o mesmo objetivo, chegar até o carro – aponta Eddie ao carro que é o prêmio principal do torneio, um Chevrolet Camaro SS 1969 de cor laranja.

Gael fica desconfiado com Eddie, enquanto Lisa sorri.

\- Então, fica aqui a definição – disse Lisa – porque essa corrida pode definir o classificado para a próxima fase, ou terá a "morte súbita" em caso da vitória do derrotado da corrida anterior que deixará a série empatada.

"Morte Súbita" é o termo que define uma disputa de desempate de uma série. Diferente do futebol, que substituiu temporariamente o sistema de prorrogação em decisões de play-offs (ou mata-a-mata) como em alguns jogos da Copa do Mundo até 2002 e da Eurocopa até 2004, cujas regras são as mesmas da prorrogação tradicional só que o jogo termina imediatamente em caso de gol (independentemente seja no primeiro ou no segundo tempo de prorrogação), a "morte súbita" é a terceira corrida da série de três corridas, quando a série estiver empatada em 1 a 1, e que definirá o vencedor da série, seja na vitória ou na desclassificação do oponente (pode ser acidente, defeito mecânico ou uso de trapaça durante a corrida).

Após o término da reunião, os dois pilotos apertam as mãos, calorosamente, mesmo que o semblante de cada mostra que ambos estão mais rivalizados em busca de classificação para a próxima fase da competição. E em seguida, os dois deixam o quartel-general da organização para se prepararem para a segunda corrida.

* * *

\- Será que a reunião acabou, mana? – pergunta Jeycianne, observando junto com a irmã caçula, Joanna, o quartel-general (um armazém do pátio) da organização do torneio.

\- Até agora, nada da movimentação, mana – responde Joanna, observando o mesmo local, com um binóculo.

De repente, a porta do quartel-general começa a se abrir e saem de lá os pilotos Eddie Peugeot e Gael Piochi, para a alegria de Jeycianne e Joanna e do Freddy, que fica com um sorriso no rosto. Enquanto as irmãs ficam eufóricas, fazendo a sua torcida a favor do Eddie (inclusive gritando o seu nome) na competição, o próprio piloto prefere não ligá-las já que o seu semblante mostra que está muito concentrado para a segunda corrida, no qual pode faturar a classificação para a próxima fase.

" _Eddie, se concentre, porque só depende de você mesmo"_ – pensa.

Em seguida, Eddie entra em "seu" Chevrolet Opala amarelo, enquanto Gael entra em seu Fiat Prêmio de cor preta, no qual ambos deixam o pátio em rumo ao ponto de largada da terceira corrida.

\- Já, já, a segunda corrida entre Eddie Peugeot e Gael Piochi! – anuncia o alto falante.

\- Vamos pro carro acompanhar a corrida do mano? – pergunta Freddy às irmãs Ferruccio.

\- Bora logo! – responde Jeycianne, simultaneamente com Joanna, no qual o trio entra no carro da Jeycianne, um Renault Clio personalizado, no qual o tablet modelo iPad está conectado com o carregador no acendedor de cigarros. Como o carro é de duas portas, os bancos de passageiro e de motorista precisavam serem adaptados para que os três pudessem entrar para sentar no banco de trás.

\- Espero que o "Eddinho" vença logo essa segunda corrida, e carimbará para a próxima fase – diz Joanna, esperançosa e empolgada.

\- Tomara que ele ganha fácil – disse Jeycianne, também esperançosa e empolgada.

" _Discordo de vocês duas, porque o meu carro pode não vencer tranquilo essa segunda corrida, ai, mano"_ – pensa Freddy, preocupado com a situação do irmão e do seu veículo emprestado à ele.

Sem que os três percebessem, aparece por trás do veículo uma moça de cabelos castanhos e de física cheia, características bem familiares aos irmãos Peugeot. Por sorte, ela apenas apareceu e depois some de imediato.

" _Eddie..."_ – pensa a moça de cabelos castanhos e que faz o sinal de cruz, rezando pelo seu amor de sua vida de longos tempos.

A própria moça sai da área do pátio e em seguida, corre em direção ao seu carro, que está distante da área, e entra em seguida, no qual pega o seu celular e sintoniza na transmissão ao vivo do torneio via streaming, e novamente faz o sinal da cruz, rezando pelo Eddie Peugeot, que, assim como ele por ela e vice-versa, é a paixão platônica de sua vida por muito tempo e que ambos nunca se encontraram depois de quase 20 anos.

" _Não quero perder o Eddie de jeito nenhum... eu quase o perdi quinze meses atrás... Proteja-o, Senhor"_ – pensa, rezando.

* * *

 _ **Avenida Antártica, Santa Tereza**_

Os dois pilotos estão posicionados na largada, localizada no fim da Avenida Antártica próxima à fábrica de extração do pau-rosa, porém, no sentido contrário. Serão longos quilômetros que definirão ou o vencedor da série e classificado para a próxima fase ou haverá a "morte súbita" para o desempate.

Eddie, com o seu Opala SS amarelo, está no lado esquerdo, enquanto Gael, com seu Prêmio de cor preta, no lado direito. No meio entre os pilotos, está a Bebe Stevens, que vai sinalizar o início da segunda corrida.

\- Atenção, rapazes – avisa a loira – esta corrida pode definir o classificado para a próxima fase ou empatar a série e forçará a "morte súbita" – explica, no qual os pilotos acenam a cabeça, concordando tudo o que a loira havia explicado.

Eddie então observa rapidamente o seu oponente e em seguida, aos seus próprios pés, no qual o pé esquerdo está pisando no pedal da embreagem e o pé direito no pedal do acelerador, e as suas próprias mãos, no qual a mão esquerda está segurando o volante e a mão direita no pomo do câmbio de marcha.

\- Atenção – avisa a loira, estendendo os braços para os lados – preparar – levanta para o alto – JÁ! – agacha, baixando os braços e sinalizando o início da corrida.

Os dois carros largam de uma forma simultânea, no qual Eddie ganha uma pequena vantagem em relação ao Gael. Porém, o piloto do Fiat Prêmio não desiste e continua na caça ao Eddie no meio da Avenida Antártica, com um trânsito pouco movimentado, o que dificulta na hora de ultrapassar e os riscos de acidente são grandes.

Após percorrerem de forma apertada na Avenida Antártica, os dois pilotos viram para a Avenida Dr. Pereira Barreto, e o Eddie se manteve na frente, porém, colado pelo Gael, que ainda não desiste de brigar pela liderança da prova, acirrando ainda mais a corrida. As pessoas que passam pelas calçadas ficam atentas pela corrida que está acontecendo no momento, algumas estão registrando com seus celulares toda a passagem dos carros na avenida.

Nos quilômetros finais da avenida, os dois veículos ficam de lado a lado, no qual Eddie ainda possui uma leve vantagem em relação ao concorrente. Ao virar para aos arredores da Praça da Matriz, o piloto do Fiat Prêmio consegue ultrapassá-lo, graças à freada brusca que o Eddie teve e se complicou. Em seguida, os dois pilotos viram para a Rua Adolfo Cavalcante para o sentido centro-bairro, com Gael na liderança e Eddie em segundo.

Como a extensão é longa, os pilotos precisam reduzir a velocidade devido mais uma vez a movimentação do trânsito nesta parte da rota, já que o período de entardecer é mais comum ter o transito movimentado de mais motos e menos carros. Em outras ocasiões, a rua é estreita, para dificultar ainda mais a corrida e também as chances do Eddie de tentar recuperar a liderança.

Ainda, já na Rua Ramalho Júnior, os pilotos passam pela ladeira, descendo e subindo ainda na alta velocidade, até chegarem no final da rua, por onde dobram para a direita e metros depois, mais uma vez dobram para a direita, entrando na Rua São João, agora com a alta velocidade, mesmo que pegam uma ladeira de descida e subida, para dar mais emoção na corrida.

Logo depois, os pilotos pegam a bola da Rua Raimundo Albuquerque com Rua São João e entram pela Estrada Miri-Moraes.

* * *

\- Caramba, o "Eddinho" precisa usar o vácuo para poder ultrapassar esse trapaceiro! Devia usar um nitro se precisar, já que pode utilizá-lo nessa estrada! – disse Joanna, assistindo a corrida pelo tablet.

\- Bora, mano! Se ele vencer, o carro pode não aguentar na terceira corrida, porque a organização pode dar uma extensão muito maior no derradeiro percurso!

\- Frederico, eu não acredito se eles vão dar uma extensão longa para a terceira corrida.

\- Se "elas", Joanna – corrige Freddy – são duas moças que organizam nesse torneio, só para lembrar.

\- E você, mana? – pergunta Joanna à irmã primogênita Jeycianne, que está atenta na corrida do Eddie, porém, sequer responde a pergunta da irmã.

\- Ela está atenta, Joanna, deixe-a em paz e bora ver a corrida.

" _Essa corrida está me cheirando desconfiança... aquela conversa que eu ouvi no pátio está me cheirando armação de trapaça..."_ – pensa a primogênita.

\- Frederico – diz a caçula.

\- Diga, Joanna – diz Freddy.

\- Sabia que há uma ironia de destino que nós dois somos caçulas de nossos respectivos irmãos?

\- O Eddie é meu irmão primogênito e a Jeyci é sua irmã primogênita, mas não há nada igual porque somos de famílias diferentes.

\- A gente se conhece desde o ensino médio, não se lembra? Estudamos juntos, formos amigos até o terceiro ano e depois daquele ano, nunca mais se vimos.

\- No terceiro ano, Joanna, o meu irmão sequer estava em Maués e nunca cheguei a falar contigo sobre a Lindinez.

\- Ela estava muito deprimida com o que aconteceu naquela festa de formatura no ano anterior, mesmo assim, ela ainda não desistiu do Eddie, mesmo o vendo na televisão como piloto de corrida. A Jeyci chegou até vê-la beijando a tevê enquanto aparecia o Eddie no pódio e pensou que ela estava louca – citada, a primogênita fecha o rosto ao ouvir o que a sua irmã caçula acabou de mencionar – porém, eu cheguei a vê-la rezando na frente da tevê, enquanto passava uma corrida em que o Eddie ainda disputava.

\- Paixão, não é? Ela sempre esteve apaixonada por ele por todo esse tempo e torcia por algo que fizesse o bem dele.

De repente, durante a corrida que está sendo exibida no tablet, Eddie Peugeot tenta fazer uma ultrapassagem arriscada no Gael Piochi na curva fechada da esquina da conexão Estrada Miri-Moraes com Estrada dos Moraes no sentido contrário, que vai até à esquina da Prefeitura, ponto de chegada do percurso. Não dá certo e o Gael continua na frente da disputa.

\- Merda, quase que o Eddie fez uma ultrapassagem que só ele faz – reclama Joanna, frustrada com o ato falho pelo amigo – e o cara vai forçar a terceira corrida!

\- Essa Estrada dos Moraes é traiçoeira, maninha, foi por lá que o mano se acidentou.

\- Ele deve esquecer daquele acidente e precisa usar o nitro para ultrapassá-lo, imediatamente!

De volta a corrida, Eddie passa exatamente no local do seu acidente de 15 meses atrás, mas as péssimas lembranças não mexeram com o seu sentimento de vencer a corrida e, então, Eddie começa a pisar mais fundo na velocidade, porém, Eddie coloca o dedo no botão do N20 no volante, com a vontade de utilizar o óxido nitroso, mas não aperta, temendo a reação do Gael de também utilizar o óxido nitroso.

Na parte derradeira do traçado, Eddie consegue chegar perto de Gael, mas fazer a ultrapassagem está mais difícil devido à dimensão das ruas que são estreitas. Para arriscar de vez no momento mais derradeiro da corrida, Eddie entra no sentido contrário da pista e pisa mais fundo na velocidade mesmo quando o carro chega a tocar no concreto e arranhar a pintura pelas saias do veículo, mesmo assim, por alguns décimos, Gael mantém-se na frente e vence a segunda etapa.

\- Merda, esse trapaceiro ganhou! – reclama Joanna.

\- Filho da puta! – também reclama Freddy.

* * *

Os dois pilotos voltam a se reunir novamente no quartel-general da organização do torneio. Eddie Peugeot e Gael Piochi, este vencedor da segunda etapa, estão de frente com Lisa Berger e Bebe Stevens, configurando o traçado da derradeira etapa da série de três pelo mapa da cidade. Enquanto isso, lá fora, Freddy, Joanna e Jeycianne estão tentando ouvir toda a conversa de dentro.

\- Essa é uma decisiva etapa de que um de vocês sairá classificado para a próxima fase – Eddie e Gael se olham – é tudo ou nada para um de vocês para chegar ao nível de ser um dos melhores corredores de Maués – explica Bebe.

\- O percurso dessa terceira etapa é o seguinte: a largada vai ser na faixa de pedestre ao lado do Colégio Secundário de Maués na Avenida Dr. Pereira Barreto, depois virem para a direita da Praça da Matriz, atravessem o cruzamento do Largo Marechal Deodoro até o fim, depois contornem para a esquerda para a Rua João Verçosa, depois virem para a esquerda para entrar na Rua Rui Barbosa, em seguida virem para a direita na esquina de uma escola para entrar na Rua Adolfo Cavalcante, seguem em diante até virar para a Rua Raimundo Albuquerque, contornem para a esquerda naquela bola no final e virem para a Estrada São João e pé na tábua que um de vocês chegará no finalzinho próximo ao aeroporto, nesta noite – explica Lisa Berger mostrando o percurso da terceira etapa no mapa da cidade.

\- Qualquer problema mecânico, acidente de carro ou forçar o carro oponente para sofrer acidente é desclassificação na hora – avisa Bebe – e está liberado o uso do óxido nitroso para esta etapa, vocês podem usar o quanto que quiser – encerra a loira e em seguida, os dois pilotos deixam o local.

* * *

 _ **Avenida Dr. Pereira Barreto, Maresia**_

De um lado, na principal avenida da cidade, estão os dois pilotos que vem de vitória de cada um, Eddie Peugeot e Gael Piochi. Enquanto isso, no pátio do festival do torneio, novamente estão Freddy, Jeycianne e Joanna que vão acompanhar a terceira corrida ao vivo no tablet.

A corrida começa, os olhos dos três ficam apreensivos porque a terceira etapa já é uma decisão pela continuidade do torneio e esperam da melhor corrida do Eddie cujo objetivo é vencer essa etapa para avançar à próxima fase. Um vacilo é capaz de acabar com a corrida e o progresso na competição.

\- Vamos, mano – disse Freddy, apreensivo e abraçando a sua amiga do lado, Joanna. A moça de cabelos vermelhos percebe a mão do loiro em seu ombro direito (pela visão). Ela sorri de forma sapeca, porque a amizade entre os dois é muito forte, mesmo quando o loiro já teve vários relacionamentos malsucedidos, apesar da moça nunca teve o desejo de ser a namorada dele, assim como a sua outra irmã teve com o Eddie há um tempo. Quando o loiro percebe ao mesmo tempo em que a moça olha para o loiro, ele começa a sentir a sua timidez. Freddy tem muito medo de assumir um relacionamento, chamado de gamofobia.

" _Largue de ser tímido e assume o que você se sente!"_ – pensa a moça de cabelos vermelhos.

Retornando à corrida, os dois pilotos viram para a Praça da Matriz e prosseguem pela praça do Largo Marechal Deodoro, por onde fazem o contorno parcial para virar à Rua João Verçosa. Quem se aproveita desse contorno é o Eddie, com alguns décimos de vantagem sobre Gael. Logo em seguida, os dois pilotos viram à esquerda para a Rua Rui Barbosa, e o Eddie ainda na frente.

\- Bora, "Eddinho"! – diz Joanna, apreensiva pela torcida ao amigo – aquele Camaro tem que ser seu!

Enquanto isso, longe do pátio, um Porsche Cayman lilás ainda está estacionado à uns 5 metros, e por lá, está a moça de cabelos castanhos com uma física pouco cheia, assistindo a corrida via celular, sentada no banco do motorista. A moça fecha as mãos juntas e os olhos também e começa a fazer orações em prol do Eddie.

\- Por favor, não façam nenhum mal com a pessoa que eu ainda a amo, Senhor... – jura – eu ainda não irei desistir de você, Eddie, eu jamais irei lhe esquecer de você, eu ainda te amo sempre...

De volta à corrida, os pilotos acabam de virar para a Rua Raimundo Albuquerque depois de passar pela Rua Adolfo Cavalcante e Rua Ramalho Junior, tendo o Eddie ainda na frente, porém, sua vantagem começa a ficar estreita com a possível reação de Gael. Com o aproximar da bola que obrigará ambos a virar para a Rua São João pela esquerda e temendo por uma ultrapassagem brusca do Gael, Eddie fecha o oponente na frente e vira para a esquerda para a parte final da corrida, impedindo a reação do oponente do Fiat Prêmio.

Gael fica irritado com a manobra do oponente do Chevrolet Opala e decide se arriscar no tudo ou nada quando os dois pilotos pegam a ladeira da Rua São João e aproveita da descida (que ganha a velocidade) para utilizar o óxido nitroso ao acionar o botão no volante ao subir da ladeira para tentar ultrapassar o Eddie. Já o Eddie, ao perceber a atitude do oponente, resolve também acionar o botão N20 no volante para tentar manter na frente, mesmo percebendo o quanto da aproximação de Gael no retrovisor.

No ponto final do percurso, já na área do aeroporto, os dois carros estão constantemente lado a lado, deixando de longe os fiscais de prova na chegada completamente confusos e preparam as ferramentas para um breve tira-teima para definir o vencedor da etapa e do duelo.

Em seguida, Eddie e Gael finalmente cruzam a linha de chegada lado a lado e decidir o vencedor seria difícil ao olho nu. Porém, uma câmera filmadora instalada ao lado da linha de chegada gravou o processo de tira-teima e definirá quem chegou em primeiro por centésimos de distância.

\- Foi um Opala amarelo que chegou em primeiro! – grita um fiscal ao analisar o tira-teima – Opala amarelo é o vencedor da etapa e está classificado para a próxima fase!

Eddie sai do carro para comemorar, com os braços abertos e cabeça para o céu, declarando:

\- OBRIGADO, MEU PAI!

De repente, Eddie sente um forte empurrão por trás e cai em seguida no chão.

\- VOCÊ JOGOU O MEU FILHO NA CADEIA, SEU FILHO DA PUTA! – grita, pisando as costas do Eddie já caído – GRAÇAS A SUA DENÚNCIA NO SEU PROGRAMINHA DE MERDA SOBRE INVASÃO E OCUPAÇÃO DE ONDE O MEU FILHO ESTAVA ENVOLVIDO, ELE ESTÁ PRESO PORQUE VOCÊ CHAMOU ELE E OUTROS DE CRIMINOSOS! – Eddie fica surpreso no chão – EU VOU É TE MATAR PELO O MEU FILHO PORQUE ELE FOI MORTO POR OUTROS DETENTOS!

\- Eu não tenho culpa, seu trapaceiro filho da puta! – responde – Seu filho é o culpado de depredação daquele local, e está preso justamente por isso e mais a invasão.

\- ELE FOI MORTO! E A CULPA VAI SER SUA PARA SEMPRE!

Os fiscais de prova que viram o ataque do Gael tentam separar os dois para que a confusão não se intensifique, porém, Gael soca no rosto do fiscal que o segurou, fazendo-o apagar. Enquanto o Eddie consegue se levantar com a ajuda do fiscal, Gael tenta de vez o golpear pelo rosto, mas Eddie consegue se esquivar e o Gael acaba acertando o rosto do outro fiscal, este também acaba desmaiado.

Já o Eddie, sozinho, diante do seu adversário derrotado na corrida, começa a enfrentá-lo novamente, porém, de luta de corpo a corpo. Como foi praticante de artes marciais mistas com muay-thai e jiu-jitsu, Eddie já se posiciona para esperar o ataque do Gael.

A luta começa, com o Gael socando e cruzando, Eddie já sofre alguns golpes porque baixou a sua guarda, mas já reage com dois socos no rosto (Gael já levanta a guarda após isso) e ao notar em num ponto fraco corporal, Eddie decide chutar pela área peitoral de lado e isso faz o Gael sentir um pouco o impacto do golpe. Em seguida, Eddie tenta socar, mas Gael esquiva e responde num cruzado que acerta o rosto do Eddie.

Enquanto isso, lá longe, um Renault Clio está ao caminho ao ponto de chegada do percurso.

\- Eddie está em perigo! – disse Joanna, desesperada – Todo o mundo está vendo aquela briga com aquele trapaceiro!

\- Merda, que merda e que merda! – disse Jeycianne, dirigindo – Eu já me desconfiava que aquela corrida me cheirava mal, mana! Coitado do "cunhadão"... Eu daria um soco naquele filho da puta do Gael! Ninguém pode mexer com o Eddie, "nada pode fazê-lo parar", disse o ídolo musical dele!

\- Obrigado, Trent Reznor por essa famosa frase filosófica – disse Freddy, ironizando.

\- Tem algum problema sobre isso, Frederico? – pergunta Joanna, com o semblante de desconfiada.

\- Nada, não, eu gosto do gosto musical do mano, é muito legal – responde, com sarcasmo.

\- Ok.

De volta ao ringue dos brigões, Eddie já sofreu golpes no rosto, assim como o Gael, ambos com nariz sangrando e algumas hematomas expostas. A chuva começa a cair, e os dois ainda tentam se movimentar para poder utilizar algum golpe finalizador. Então, Gael começa a socar mais para frente em cima do Eddie, que esquiva, sente um leve ar da passada do soco na frente do seu rosto, e o mesmo tenta saltar sobre o Eddie com um soco preparado para acertá-lo. Porém, ao mesmo tempo, Eddie soca Gael bem no rosto em contragolpe enquanto Gael acaba acertando no seu rosto, e ambos acabam caídos completamente apagados no asfalto.

Em seguida, aparece um Renault Clio na estrada e nele saem Joanna e Freddy, que avistam a presença do Eddie, sem camisa – a camisa laranja e o colete preto estão jogados no chão – e desmaiado.

\- Mano! – grita Freddy, desesperado ao socorrer o seu irmão.

\- Temos que tirá-lo daqui pra deixá-lo de molho antes que a polícia leve além dele, leve também esse trapaceiro filho da puta! – aponta Joanna ao Gael, também desmaiado, no qual ela e Freddy começam a carregar o corpo do Eddie para o carro da irmã primogênita.

\- Eu preciso levar o meu carro de volta para o nosso cafofo para não ser rebocado, enquanto isso, levem o mano por lá que eu vou seguindo vocês.

\- Ok, Frederico.

\- Er... – novamente se apresenta tímido diante de Joanna enquanto ela mostra seu semblante de sapeca e desconfiada com a timidez do amigo – Ok, eu já vou.

Freddy entra no seu Opala amarelo e nota a presença da chave na ignição, por onde liga o carro e depois deixa o local seguindo o Clio de Jeycianne para retornar para a casa para poder deixar o Eddie de molho após de tudo o que aconteceu com ele após a corrida.

Eddie Peugeot está classificado para a próxima fase do torneio Maués Rumble Rally, mas a repercussão dessa briga após a corrida deve estar repercutindo muito para a multidão que estava acompanhando a corrida, especialmente às organizadoras Lisa Berger e Bebe Stevens que estão de plantão.

* * *

" _Por quê, meu Senhor, fizeram com ele?"_

" _Ele nem sabia que alguma coisa iria acontecer com ele durante a corrida, meu Senhor!"_

" _Tem pessoas que eles querem acabá-lo de vez, meu Senhor, eles já o colocaram num leito hospitalar por quinze meses!"_

" _Eu sofri o quanto tempo de dias visitando o hospital para vê-lo completamente em estado vegetativo, sem poder falar ou sentir, eu estava temendo de medo de que ele podia morrer!"_

" _Eddie Peugeot é uma pessoa doce, ele pode ser agressivo com algumas pessoas, um pavio curto, estressado, mas ele é uma pessoa muito doce e carinhoso com certas pessoas, como eu."_

" _Eu não o desisti, ele também não desistiu. Eu ainda a amo, ele pode ter se apaixonado por outras pessoas, mas eu ainda a amo."_

" _Eddie Peugeot, aonde você estiver, eu te amo. Senhor, proteja-o. Amém."_

(CONTINUA)

* * *

 **Notas do Autor:**

Eu demorei para fazer esse capítulo, né? A mesma justificativa, falta de ideias e tempo muito ocupado. Aproveite para reler e deixar algum review, além claro, de apontar algum erro gramático porque este e mais os capítulos anteriores estão sujeitos as alterações periódicos.


	8. Maués Rumble Rally: Olhando de Longe

**Residência do Eddie, Rua Agrepino Aleluia, Santa Luzia, 25 de Setembro de 2016, 19:00**

Quarto do Eddie. Na cama está o vencedor do duelo de ontem, deitado e dormente, com compressas na cabeça e saco de gelo na testa, enquanto no rosto há curativos pelas bochechas, feridas nos lábios e marcas roxas nos arredores dos olhos praticamente visíveis devido aos impactos da luta em que Eddie teve após a decisiva vitória na terceira corrida contra Gael Piochi.

Enquanto isso, ao seu lado, está o seu irmão Freddy Peugeot, que o resgatou pouco depois do nocaute duplo de ontem, e ao seu lado, está a sua amiga de longa data Joanna Ferruccio, que também o ajudou no resgate. Também está presente no quarto a irmã primogênita de Joanna, Jeycianne Ferruccio, que está de frente com o irmão primogênito do Freddy.

\- Será que o mano voltou a melhorar depois desse desmaio e impacto da treta que houve ontem? – pergunta Freddy à sua amiga.

\- Eu não sei, Frederico – responde Joanna – a mana e eu utilizamos essas compressas frias para que ele tente se recuperar o mais rápido possível. São sete horas da noite e ele ainda não se acordou!

\- Eddie ainda está pulsando, mana – disse Jeycianne – eu fui ouvir os batimentos cardíacos e ele deve ter acordado ainda na madrugada...

\- Lin... – os três ouvem a voz do Eddie – di... – os três prestem atenção ao Eddie – nez...

\- Eddie! – disse os três de forma simultânea, surpresos.

\- Lin... di... nez... onde ela está...

\- "Eddinho", calma – avisa Joanna – continue descansando porque você ainda não está muito bem.

\- Cadê a Lindinez, Joanna? – pergunta Eddie, ainda sentindo a cabeça doendo.

\- Mano, calma... – tranquiliza Freddy – esse assunto é para outra hora, agora a gente quer que você fique descansando.

\- O que houve com aquele cara... ai – Eddie ainda sente as dores de cabeça.

\- Uma ambulância o levou para o hospital pouco depois de termos te resgatado, "cunhadão" – responde Jeycianne – como o cara havia ter iniciado aquela porrada feia que tu teve, provavelmente ele deve ir pra cadeia.

\- Se ele for, mana – disse Joanna – espero que fique pra sempre lá no xilindró. Nada vai soltá-lo.

\- Freddy – disse Eddie – e o evento?

\- Paralisado, mano.

\- Para o quê... ai...

\- Paralisado, interrompido, congelado, interditado, etc., "Eddinho"! – responde Joanna – A treta entre você e Gael que teve ontem repercutiu bastante lá no pátio que resolveram adiar as próximas rodadas da primeira fase para outro fim-de-semana, não este que pode vir.

\- Ou seja, mano – disse Freddy – temos tempo de melhorar os nossos carros para as corridas que podem vir na competição! Aí fica chibata de correr!

\- Eddie – disse Jeycianne, enquanto o próprio citado por ela sorri, porque ela citou o seu nome, não o apelido "cunhadão" – durma mais um pouco, porque nós iremos fazer esse serviço por você.

\- Mas vocês duas não vão disputar também a vaga para a próxima fase?

\- Claro que sim, "cunhadão" – responde Jeycianne – a gente não só vai melhorar o carro mas os nossos também.

\- Freddy – disse Eddie, olhando ao irmão – avisa aos gêmeos que eu estou bem e só vou pra lá daqui alguns dias para conferir o carro. Joanna e Jeyci – olha para as irmãs Ferruccio – se a Lindinez perguntar sobre mim, diga pra ela que eu estou bem e eu ainda a amo.

\- Certo, Eddie – responde Jeycianne.

Enquanto isso, a irmã caçula das irmãs Ferruccio se aproxima do Eddie e em seguida, beija a testa do irmão primogênito do Freddy, deixando o Eddie surpreso e com dúvida.

\- Joanna, por que você fez isso?

\- Maninho, esse beijinho na sua testa tu não fazia com a mana anos atrás? – Eddie tem uma visão no passado, relembrando as despedidas à Lindinez na escola com um beijo na testa.

\- Eu me lembro sim – Eddie desvia o olhar, já que relembrou a referida atitude amorosa com a sua amada no passado – vocês duas chegaram a observar-nos.

\- É por isso que eu queria que vocês dois juntos de novo – disse Jeycianne – um casal sucedido, eu seria a madrinha do casamento de vocês.

\- Mas você não ficou brava, irritada, enraivecida por causa daquela revelação que me fizeram lá na festa de formatura? – pergunta Eddie, relembrando um dos piores momentos da vida.

\- Maninho – disse Jeycianne – Lindi me contou pessoalmente esse seu drama de ter perdido o seu pai e sua fé. Eu podia te proteger assim como eu protegia a Lindi, Joanna e o teu irmão dessa gente ridícula e dessas ameaças, mas a tua mãe, a "toda poderosa" Dona Maria Peugeot, resolveu te proteger e te levar e deixou o teu irmão comigo e com a Joanna.

\- Sua mãe era tão carinhosa com a gente – disse Joanna – foi uma pena que ela se foi anos depois... nós três queríamos ter ido ao velório lá em Portugal para nos despedi-la, mas não tínhamos dinheiro pra comprar uma passagem de avião. Foi triste te ver na TV sofrendo muito – Eddie começa a lagrimejar ao relembrar daquele considerado um dos piores e tristes momentos da vida: a morte da mãe.

\- Mamãe – disse Eddie, chorando. Freddy também começa a choramingar.

\- Eddie – disse Joanna, tentando tranquilizar o amigo – ela está contigo em seu coração, assim como o seu pai.

\- Isso, Eddie – disse Jeycianne – naquele momento, todo o mundo, inclusive nós além da Lindinez, dermos força para você e seu irmão porque nós acreditamos em vocês – todos, com lágrimas aos olhos, esfregam para limpá-los.

\- Mana, não está na hora da gente sair? – pergunta Joanna à irmã.

\- Vamos, maninha – responde Jeycianne à irmã caçula – Eddie, descanse um pouco e, talvez, a gente pode conversar mais um pouco. Amanhã espero que você esteja melhor.

\- Tchau, lindas – disse Eddie, se despedindo das irmãs Ferruccio.

\- Tchau, "gato da mana" – disse Jeycianne, se despedindo com sarcasmo de referi-lo do tempo do relacionamento da irmã anos atrás.

\- Tchau, Eddie! – disse Joanna, também se despedindo – Freddy – chama o irmão do Eddie para se despedir, sinalizando um beijo para o loiro, este fica vermelho de timidez – tchau!

\- Tchau, Joanna – termina Freddy, completamente envergonhado.

\- Freddy – disse Eddie, no qual o irmão caçula vira para o primogênito – e o Renan e a Kerol? Eles conseguiram alguma informação sobre aquele corredor misterioso?

\- Mano – Freddy coça a cabeça – até agora, nada.

\- Porra – lamenta Eddie – e a Lisa Berger?

\- A Lisa Berger me ligou e ela pretende te visitar daqui a pouco, mano.

\- Você nem me consultou...

\- Mano, pra quê te consultar se tu tava dormente na hora em que ela me ligou?

De repente, um sinal de campainha é soado na porta e Freddy sai do quarto para atender a visita que acabou de chegar na residência. Enquanto isso, Eddie, ainda deitado, olha para cima e começa a pensar.

" _Aquele beijo na testa que a Joanna me deu... me lembrou daquele tato da mão que senti na testa quando eu estava em coma no hospital... será que é a mão da... Lindinez?"_

\- Eddie Peugeot? – disse uma voz feminina.

\- Sim?

Surge no quarto a moça de física cheinha de pele caucásia, com sarnas no rosto, de cabelos castanhos ondulados, vestindo uma calça comprida jeans com cinto rosa posicionado no meio da barriga, camiseta branca, sapatos pretos com meias brancas (não visíveis por conta da calça) e uns óculos de lente. Era a Lisa Berger.

\- Como você está agora?

\- Eu estou bem, mas estou impossibilitado de poder correr, porque o nocaute que levei pode afetar a minha consciência durante a corrida. Deve ser concussão.

\- Mas é concussão, seu lindo – a moça coloca a mão no peitoral do Eddie e acaricia – seu irmão me contou pra que você precisa se descansar. Melhor que você não vai participar na outra semana, já que nesse dia será o complemento da primeira fase.

\- Lisa – disse Eddie – primeiramente, houve punição ao Gael depois que a Bebe e você viram a briga? Segundamente, por que você está passando a minha mão no meu peito?

\- Ao Gael? – tenta responder a primeira pergunta – Estamos analisando qualquer forma de punição à ele, seja em tentar confiscar o carro dele ou mais pior ainda... – Lisa continua acariciando o peitoral – agora a segunda pergunta... porque você é um gato quando está sem a camisa – Eddie fica vermelho.

\- Lisa... você está sendo danada... mas eu estou de cueca e embrulhado nesse lençol! O que você pensa, me ver nu?

No outro lado da porta do quarto, o irmão Freddy está ouvindo toda a conversa entre o seu irmão e a promotora do torneio.

" _Deixei uma camisinha debaixo do travesseiro se o clima começa a ficar mais que quente. O mano nem sabe, mas contei pra Lisa de onde está a camisinha"_ – pensa Freddy, imaginando o que pode acontecer... de repente com o seu irmão com a moça que está com ele.

De volta ao quarto...

\- Você, Eddie, é muito bom corredor quando observei muito bem o seu desempenho nas três corridas de ontem – disse Lisa, aproximando-se mais ainda seu rosto para mais próximo ao do Eddie – agora eu quero que você me prove o seu outro desempenho, fora das quatro rodas.

" _Olha, mano, tu tinha uma namorada muito boa do que tu quis e agora quer dar uma de sedutor pra ela? Está querendo de que o seu favoritismo na competição vá pra ela de que jeito? Pagar de playboy pra ela? Seduzir? Rolar um "tchaca-tchaca" secreto? Tu é leso, mano?"_ – Eddie relembra de uma fala do seu irmão ao entender "do jeito dele" sobre o seu favoritismo no torneio que está disputando.

" _Freddy Peugeot, seu safado"_ – pensa Eddie após relembrar as "certas" falas do irmão – _"articulou uma cilada pra Lisa Berger vir no meu quarto pra me seduzir, não é?"_

\- Senhorita, ainda é só um começo – disse Eddie – eu passei da primeira fase, tá? E isso é a sua recompensa, me seduzindo só porque me classifiquei para a próxima fase? Mas você sabe da minha recompensa por tentar me seduzir só porque você veio fazer uma visitinha?

\- O qual? – questiona Lisa, que recebe em seguida um beijinho rápido – um selinho – como é conhecido.

\- Tente na próxima vez, só que depois do campeonato todo, seja ganhando ou não aquele Camarão laranja – completa Eddie, que recebe de volta em seguida o mesmo selinho que deu na Lisa Berger.

\- Me impressione muito na competição, Eddie, porque na próxima vez quando nos encontrar à sós – Lisa aproxima-se na orelha do Eddie e sussurra – mostre-me o teu fogo, seu gostosão – Eddie fica vermelho – porque o teu irmão deixou uma coisinha escondida debaixo do teu travesseiro – Lisa coloca a mão debaixo do travesseiro e tira um pacote de camisinha escondida, surpreendendo o Eddie – vou ficar com isso até o nosso próximo encontro.

" _Eu sabia que o Freddy havia escondido isso para armar esse encontro"_ – pensa Eddie, ao observar o objeto na mão da moça.

\- Lisa...

\- Sim, Eddie?

\- No nosso próximo encontro – aproxima-se na orelha da moça – você vai saber com certeza do meu fogo – sussurra – guarde muito bem esse item fundamental – se referindo ao pacote de camisinha que ela pegou debaixo do travesseiro.

No final, Lisa beija a bochecha do Eddie e logo depois, sai do quarto, enquanto o Eddie mantém-se deitado se tranquilizando depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

" _Ela quer usar o meu favoritismo para me seduzir? Ela está apostando todas as fichas em mim? Conquistar o meu favoritismo para ela eu consegui, mas ela está querendo jogar todo o seu charme em mim só para ganhar essa competição"_ – pensa – _"tenho é que focar bastante na competição, conferir se o carro tem as condições de vencer, pensando nisso, preciso ir, talvez, amanhã, conferir o carro lá na oficina dos gêmeos, e daí que nesse fim-de-semana, assistir as próximas corridas para estudar o desempenho dos meus futuros oponentes"_.

" _Freddy Peugeot, amanhã você vai apanhar e muito do seu irmão por articular esse encontro"_ – pensa, imaginando a bronca que irá dar para o seu irmão caçula.

" _Pelo menos a Lisa Berger, com esse físico corporal, me lembrou da minha eterna amada pessoa..."_

* * *

 **Dia seguinte, 26 de setembro de 2016, Quarto do Eddie, 09:00**

Em sua cama, Eddie continua dormindo tranquilamente... quando de repente, o seu celular que está na cômoda ao lado, toca de repente e acorda de imediato o próprio Eddie, que pega, observa o remetente – que era o Yuri – e atende a ligação:

\- Alô?

\- (Eddie?) – disse Yuri – (Você está bem?)

\- Eu estou, cara – responde – dormi muito bem e amenizou um pouco a dor de cabeça que eu senti logo quando acordei ontem.

\- (Ainda bem) – tranquiliza Yuri – (minha irmã e eu ficamos surpresos quando assistimos aquela corrida e aquela briga que você teve com aquele teu oponente.)

\- As irmãs Ferruccio também ficaram chocadas, elas mais o meu irmão me socorreram depois daquela porrada o que aconteceu. Depois quando levei um soco daqueles, não me lembrava mais nada.

\- (Irmãs Ferruccio? Quem são?)

\- Jeycianne e Joanna. Elas são irmãs da...

\- (Eu sei, Eddie, são as irmãs da Lindinez. Elas já visitaram a nossa oficina e demos uma geral nos carros delas.)

\- Essa informação eu não sabia, Yuri, elas nunca me contaram que foram vocês que fizeram a personalização dos carros.

\- (Como é que eu iria falar... Ô Eddie, nós estamos conferindo o carro em geral para a disputa da próxima fase.)

\- Aham, mas vocês já sabiam que foi adiado para a próxima semana?

\- (A gente sabia, Eddie) – responde Yuri – (mas nesse período finalmente podemos instalar as novas peças para o motor do carro, que vão chegar lá no porto esta semana.)

\- Vocês já fizeram o contato da Lisa Berger para saber se é permitido ajustar o carro antes do recomeço da competição?

\- (Minha irmã ligou para ela, e disse que sim é permitido ajustar o carro nesse período de intervalo. E olha, Eddie, a gente se preocupou tanto com o carro durante as suas corridas na competição que tivemos que comprar novas peças de motor, de caixa de câmbio, novas câmaras de pneu...)

\- Yuri, esse carro é do Freddy! – avisa Eddie – já ligaram para ele para falar sobre isso?

\- (Sim, Eddie) – responde – (Ele deu aval para a gente.)

\- Essas modificações no motor, na caixa de câmbio, vão influenciar por uma melhor velocidade e aceleração?

\- (Eddie, eu pesquisei tantos Opalas bem... como se dizem... envenenados e rachando nas rodovias, nas marginais, nas estradas, que tentei pesquisar as fichas técnicas como são os cavalos de potência... foi difícil. Mas para mim, pode sim senhor influenciar num bom desempenho.)

\- E vocês já conseguiram a ficha técnica do carro do Geovanni?

\- (Não, mas alguns amigos dele já me contaram quais são algumas especificações técnicas do carro. Porém, nós estamos estudando como o carro irá receber algumas atualizações para chegar ao nível dele.)

\- Poxa... e que dia nesta semana chegará as peças?

\- (Numa sexta-feira, Eddie) – disse Yuri – (porque essas peças são importadas e tive que desembolsar uma grana preta para pagar o frete que vai dos Estados Unidos para Manaus e mais o frete de Manaus para Maués e um táxi-frete para tirar do porto para a nossa oficina.) – Eddie coça a cabeça e fica com semblante de frustação – (Vai demorar mesmo, eu sei, mas a gente vai estar trabalhando. Minha irmã e eu estamos apenas focando no Opala para você.)

\- Ô Yuri, me conte uma coisa... as irmãs Ferruccio devem estar preparando os carros para a continuidade da primeira fase?

\- (Minha irmã e eu não sabemos sobre elas, Eddie.) – avisa Yuri – (Agora há pouco tivemos uma visita de uma moça de cabelos vermelhos...)

" _Joanna"_ – reconhece Eddie, através da principal característica da pessoa que Yuri descreveu.

\- (...ela exigiu melhores peças para motor e melhor caixa de câmbio para o carro dela que é um Escort preto. Porém, dissemos para ela que não temos uma peça de top de linha) – Eddie se alivia, temendo que a amiga (que é irmã da sua amada pessoa) quer que os gêmeos atualizem o carro dela para a competição – (Claro, queríamos proteger o segredo da atualização do Opala para que não vaze para elas, nós dois já sofremos um grande inferno astral meses atrás sobre a onda da nossa oficina. Lembra-se do nosso acordo que fizemos um time?)

\- Claro.

\- (É entre você, Chelinka, Freddy e eu, nós somos a equipe, para representar a nossa oficina na competição. Deixe a Jeycianne e Joanna só depois da competição e esqueça a amizade porque elas são as prováveis suas próximas oponentes no cruzamento da tabela.)

\- Ok, Yuri.

\- (Agora fique em paz, campeão, porque deixe com a gente que a gente vai tratar e melhorar o nosso carro representante para o decorrer da competição e nada vai vazar qualquer informação sigilosa para alguma pessoa envolvida com algum oponente.)

\- Isso mesmo.

\- (Ah, e tenho uma perguntinha pessoal para você... você está se apaixonando pela Lisa Berger?)

\- O quê? Quem foi que te contou sobre isso?

\- (Foi o Freddy que me contou que a Lisa Berger estava te visitando ontem a noite...)

\- O Freddy que articulou isso. Por pouco quase transei porque o Freddy deixou uma camisinha debaixo do meu travesseiro, olha como o meu irmão é safado – Yuri ri na linha – é sério, fera, imagina você transando com a Lisa Berger só porque ela quer me aproveitar que eu sou favorito da competição? Olha que eu já imaginei muito antes da competição, diferente que o Freddy pensava.

\- (Tá bom, eu entendo. Deixe isso pra lá e a gente se fala mais tarde.)

\- Ou até sexta-feira para poder conferir o status do desempenho atualizado do carro, testar a dinâmica e dar uma voltinha na pista do aeroporto para sentir um gostinho de velocidade. Tchau – desliga em seguida.

Eddie então se suspira e se alivia.

" _Tão linda e tão bonita de se ver,  
_ _Era tudo o que queria de te ter,  
_ _Com um cheiro tão gostoso de sentir,  
_ _Mesmo que tenha um porte diferente de mim"_

" _Em num mundo cheio de crueldade,  
_ _Você é a única que fazia me iluminar.  
_ _As flores do meu jardim,  
_ _Te daria um buquê acompanhado com amor"_

" _O cheiro do pôr-do-sol,  
_ _E o gosto de um beijo inesquecível"(*)_

" _Eddie..."_

" _Lindi..."_

" _Eu te amo, Eddie"_

" _Eu também te amo, Lindi... Feliz dia dos namorados"_

As lembranças de um romance que vem do passado pesam demais para o Eddie, que está lagrimejando só de lembrar do momento em que ele e sua antiga namorada se beijam na praça da cidade enquanto deslumbravam de uma vista do pôr-do-sol no horizonte.

Esse momento de saudade é interrompido por uma ligação do celular do Eddie, no qual o próprio pega e atende.

\- Alô?

\- (Eddie Peugeot).

\- Detetive Renan? – identifica Eddie – Fazia há um tempo que você não me ligava, mas conseguiu as informações do suspeito?

\- (Kerol e eu estamos procurando, mas não se preocupe, vai estar tudo bem e você saberá quem foi esse suspeito.)

\- Ok – responde Eddie – mas o que vocês, ou melhor, o que você quer agora, já que me ligou?

\- (Eddie, sai da mansão e venha aqui fora agora. Preciso te mostrar uma coisa sobre o universo de corridas de rua ilegais em Maués.)

\- Eu estou de cueca, preciso me vestir.

\- (Parece que você andou transando com alguém.) – Renan tira sarro.

\- O quê?

\- (Brincadeira) – se desculpa – (se vista logo e venha agora, porque um Corvette C2 Stingray está te esperando aqui fora.)

\- Tá bom, eu já vou – desliga em seguida, se levanta da cama e se direciona para o guarda roupa para se vestir.

* * *

Eddie está saindo da residência, agora vestido apenas de calça jeans preta, tênis azul e camisa laranja – praticamente uma roupa casual. Antes, ele conferiu no seu celular se o irmão estava presente, porém, ele recebeu a mensagem que está passeando com Joanna na praia, daí porque está ausente. Mesmo assim, logo depois de passar pelo portão principal, Eddie se depara com um conhecido Chevrolet Corvette C2 Stingray de cor preta na sua frente.

Saindo do carro, aparece o casal de detetives Renan Hamilton-Button e Kerol Mori-Neiva, vestidos respectivamente de ternos pretos com gravatas, sapatos pretos e óculos escuros, deixando Eddie surpreso.

\- Porra, parece que estou na Matrix!

\- Claro que não é Matrix, Eddie – replica Kerol – Renan não é o Morfeu, você não é o Neo e nem sou a Trinity. Tudo isso, até o nosso carro, é real, nada de programação ilusório da Matrix.

\- Ainda bem – se alivia Eddie – o que vocês querem agora, já que ainda estão investigando o tal suspeito daquela corrida?

\- Eddie, você não está lembrado da minha ligação? – questiona Renan.

\- Ah, lembrei – responde Eddie.

\- Venha, entre aqui no carro e sente-se lá atrás – Renan abre a porta de passageiro e abaixa o banco para permitir a passagem para o banco de trás (que foi montada) no qual Eddie senta. O casal retorna ao veículo e deixa o local.

\- Foi sofrida a sua última corrida, Eddie? – pergunta Renan, que está dirigindo o veículo.

\- Foi, e tive que aturar bastante a pressão, especialmente na reta final, quando ele começou a usar o nitro, tive que usar ao mesmo tempo para manter a minha vantagem.

\- E a briga foi feia? – pergunta Kerol.

\- Foi, ele chegou a me acusar de ter jogado o filho dele para a cadeia através de um programa de TV e tal... – lembra Eddie – depois foi uma verdadeira luta de vale tudo até não me lembrar mais.

\- Nós acompanhamos essa briga pela internet – disse Kerol – você tomou um nocaute simultâneo com o Gael Piochi e vocês dois ficaram desmaiados no chão.

\- Afinal de contas, Eddie – disse Renan – quem era aquela moça de cabelos vermelhos que te socorreu junto com o seu irmão?

\- A moça de cabelos vermelhos? – disse Eddie – era a Joanna Ferruccio, amiga do Freddy e irmã caçula de uma outra conhecida minha.

\- Olha – disse Kerol – amigas conhecidas, Renan.

\- E qual é o problema sobre elas? – questiona Eddie – elas são amigas minhas sim, são irmãs de uma conhecida minha.

\- Nada, Eddie – responde a detetive dos cabelos azuis.

\- E que local vocês estão me levando? – pergunta Eddie.

\- Como o torneio está paralisado até a semana que vem, a gente vai te levar em alguns locais e redutos dos corredores que vão disputar o torneio, inclusive, do reduto do principal concorrente, o piloto Geovanni Dortmund – responde o detetive.

Eddie fica interessado só de ouvir o nome de Geovanni Dortmund, um dos prováveis oponentes do torneio.

\- Mas agora, a gente vai para um reduto de onde são concentrados os mais corredores tanto de carro quanto de moto, o bairro Mário Fonseca.

* * *

 **Estrada Miri-Moraes, Bairro Mário Fonseca**

\- Renan – disse Eddie – nesse posto foi onde acabei encontrando com a turma daqueles Opalas Diplomatas. Você sabe o que aconteceu durante uma das corridas.

\- É – afirma o detetive.

Metros depois, o carro passa lentamente próximo ao mercado Verdurão Baratão, por onde nota a presença de um Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution 2004 branco – com para-choques e saias personalizados e adesivos de faixas pela carenagem – na área ao lado, também ao lado de uma oficina, porém, de motos.

\- Aquele Lancer branco – disse Renan, observando o referido veículo – é de Tenório Basso. Ele não é natural de Maués e sim veio de Manaus com a intenção de disputar o torneio, pagou mais de 10 mil reais para modificar e turbinar o seu carro, importado do Japão, e que se interessou pelo torneio porque queria ganhar apenas dinheiro para as despesas da família que está quase falindo.

\- Mas o Camaro vale mais de... – disse Eddie, que é interrompido pelo Renan.

\- Esse prêmio vale uma espécie de petróleo barato, Eddie, estimado em 1 milhão de reais com peças de última geração mesmo sendo um carro de 1967, seja motor, rodas, volante, bancos... se fosse para o leilão, nem pense começar com um lance muito baixo de 10 mil reais, melhor 100 mil e ultrapassar a barreira de 1 milhão de reais.

\- Mas seria mais caro que uma coleção de um Corvette antigo como este ou da primeira geração.

\- Ou você queira colecionar um protótipo raro de um carro? – pergunta o detetive – esse seria mais cobiçado nos leilões em quesito automóveis.

\- Renan – disse a detetive de cabelos azuis – mas se for um Lamborghini, tipo aqueles velozes ou uma Ferrari, não sairia mais caro?

\- Teoricamente sim, mas há marcas de luxo que podem superar a barreira de bilhões de dólares nesses leilões como Koenigsegg, Bugatti, McLaren – Eddie ri ao ouvir essa marca, se referindo a péssima fase da equipe McLaren na Fórmula 1 – Pagani...

Depois de observar o provável futuro oponente de Eddie, o trio começa a passar pelo outro posto de gasolina na esquina da Estrada Miri-Moraes com Rua Boa Vista, que depois de virar para a referida rua, o trio estaciona em num restaurante oriental do local, o restaurante Yaakysooba Mawé.

\- Nós vamos comprar yakissoba neste restaurante logo de manhã?

\- Não, Eddie – nega Renan – olhe bem lá na oficina – aponta Renan à oficina localizada no mesmo local, porém, ao lado do restaurante.

Na oficina, há um Renault Mégane Sedan 2007 de cor preta – com pouca personalização, de insufilm preto 25% transparente, rodas pintadas de cor preta e adesivos de caveira e esqueleto humano – recebendo análises mecânicas no motor. Enquanto o mecânico analisa, ao seu lado está a dona do veículo, Steffane Flora Dortmund, uma jovem corredora de visual gótico.

\- É a tal da Steffane – disse Eddie – ela é irmã de uma conhecida minha.

\- Das irmãs Ferruccio? – pergunta a detetive dos cabelos azuis, com ironia.

\- Não, as irmãs Ferruccio são três! – responde Eddie – Ela é de outra família.

\- Steffane Flora Dortmund é corredora independente também vindo de Manaus para Maués exatamente para disputar os torneios de rachas na cidade, inclusive, do Maués Rumble Rally. Já que você citou que ela é irmã da sua conhecida, ela é irmã gêmea de uma repórter de TV chamada Coralina Flora Dortmund. Eu ainda não consegui muitas informações sobre ela, mas falam que é uma ótima corredora no volante.

\- Vamos embora, Renan – disse a detetive de cabelos azuis – há muita gente para o Eddie saber quem são.

Os três deixam o estacionamento do restaurante de ré e retornam às ruas para explorar outros locais de onde o Renan e a Kerol apontaram como dos concorrentes do Eddie no torneio que está paralisado. A serenidade do Eddie sempre está focada sobre o principal provável oponente no torneio, Geovanni Dortmund, e tentar enxergar de longe alguns prováveis segredos do referido piloto.

Passando pela Rua Henrique Magnani, Eddie se depara em numa casa azulada de três andares na esquina com a Estrada Maués com dois carros dentro da garagem logo no primeiro andar, com três portões... Eddie começa a sentir uma visão do passado.

" _Nesse local ficava a casa da família da Lindinez... da Jeyci... da Joanna... como mudou bastante... com o passar do tempo..."_ – relembra.

* * *

 **Esquina Estrada Maués/Rua Henrique Magnani, 18 de Maio de 1996, 14:03hs**

" _Boa tarde."_

" _Boa tarde... a... a Lindinez está em casa?"_

" _Deixe eu chamá-la... Mana, o teu colega está aqui! Você pode entrar enquanto ela chega."_

" _Você deve ser o irmão do Frederico, o Freddy como você o chama."_

" _Eu sou sim. E você, qual é o seu nome?"_

" _Sou a Joanna, irmã caçula da Lindinez, e colega do seu irmão. Aquela que te atendeu na porta é a Jeycianne, a nossa irmã mais velha."_

" _Ah... e cadê os seus pais?"_

" _Eles viajaram para Manaus... conseguiram um emprego lá no Distrito Industrial, mas nos deixaram aqui em Maués e a minha irmã ficou no encargo de cuidar-nos."_

" _Caramba..."_

" _Detalhe, a minha irmã já se formou em dois anos atrás, a Lindinez fracassou em se formar no ano passado e espero que ano que vem, eu consigo me formar no terceiro ano. Espero que a Lindinez também se forma este ano junto contigo, você que é o cara da turma nos últimos anos."_

" _Quem te contou que eu sou o cara da turma?"_

" _Seu irmão, leso! Ele é tão engraçado e sincero na hora em que a gente conversa e ele me disse que tu tá afim da Lindinez!"_

" _Freddy..."_

" _Não fique mordido, Eddie. Tu sabe que o seu irmão gosta de te bisbilhotar no intervalo quando vocês dois estão conversando às sós."_

" _É a mania dele de ficar me espionando na merenda quando estou ao lado da Lindinez... na quadra... na sala..."_

" _Todo o irmão caçula tem essa mania, até eu já bisbilhotei a mana de longe contigo."_

" _Já que vocês dois são tão próximos de ficarem conversando ouvindo fofocas do Freddy... Um dia, pergunte para ele se vocês dois se sentem atraídos? Lembre-se dessa pergunta."_

* * *

 **Dia presente**

\- Eddie! – grita a detetive de cabelos azuis, que acorda Eddie depois de um sono repentino durante o caminho.

\- Caralho, pois não?

\- Você estava dormindo, não estava? – pergunta o detetive.

\- Porra, cara, eu caí no sono de repente.

\- Ele dormiu quando passamos de um local em uma esquina da rua Henrique Magnani, Renan.

\- Qual foi o local que vocês passaram e que eu não vi?

\- Uma casa azulada de três andares que tinha três carros estacionados na frente fora da garagem – responde a detetive de cabelos azuis.

" _É a casa da Lindinez, da Jeyci e da Joanna!"_ – pensa Eddie, identificando as características do local citado pela Kerol.

\- Agora, Eddie, já que você acordou – disse o detetive – encontramos o local de uma pessoa que você esperará um dia que irá confrontá-lo no torneio – Eddie olha para uma garagem na esquina entre a Rua das Icabanas e Rua Henrique Magnani e repara a presença de um Fiat Strada Fire 2008 vermelho.

\- É o carro do Geovanni... praticamente aquele local deve ser a casa dele! – disse Eddie.

\- Ao mesmo tempo que é a casa dele – explica o detetive – é a oficina dele. Também mora a namorada dele que sempre está na companhia em algumas corridas que ele disputa. Nos intervalos de torneios, ele chama a sua equipe para preparar o seu carro para algumas competições, como o Maués Rumble Rally, Eddie.

\- Ele deve ter uma equipe bem preparada em relação à oficina Twingarage de Yuri e Chelinka, que só tem apenas os próprios gêmeos – compara Eddie à oficina que representa – porém, a namorada dele vai acusar a nossa oficina de calote.

\- Como assim, 'calote'? – questiona a detetive de cabelos azuis.

\- O carro dela quebrou naquela corrida da etapa preliminar que garantiria o acesso ao torneio, e levou para a Twingarage para consertar – explica Eddie – porém, os gêmeos ainda não o consertaram.

\- Ih... – disse a detetive de cabelos azuis.

\- Vai dar merda – disse o detetive.

\- E muita merda – complementa Eddie – se eu não for ganhar esse torneio, a oficina Twingarage, com esse calote, vai fechar. Não só o carro será a recompensa... mas também uma bagatela de dinheiro pode ser o segundo prêmio para o vencedor. Eles não têm uma boa quantia de dinheiro para poder contratar uma equipe de mecânicos.

Renan e Kerol olham em si mesmos.

De longe, há uma movimentação, de onde a picape vermelha de Geovanni sai do local tendo o próprio referido dirigindo o veículo e começa a aproximar em direção ao carro dos detetives.

\- Eddie, se abaixa agora! – avisa Kerol – ele não pode te ver! – Eddie se agacha para não ser detectado pelo Geovanni.

Agachado, Eddie começa a ouvir a conversa entre Geovanni e os detetives Renan e Kerol.

\- Renan Hamilton-Button! – disse o moreno.

\- Geovanni Dortmund – replica o detetive.

\- Como vai aí, passeando pela cidade? – Renan e Kerol olham em si mesmos.

\- Tudo bem, a gente estamos sim passeando pela cidade – disse o detetive, um pouco nervoso – aonde você vai?

\- Estou indo para a outra oficina lá em Santa Luzia de onde a minha amiga...

" _São amigos ou são namorados?"_ – pensa Eddie, questionando-se do relacionamento do seu futuro oponente.

\- ...foi verificar como está o carro dela que havia quebrado há dias.

\- Ah, tá – Renan disfarça o seu sorriso – Ok, por enquanto.

\- Tchau! – despede-se Geovanni, que prossegue o seu rumo ao destino citado na conversa.

\- Eddie, pode se levantar – disse a detetive de cabelos azuis, no qual Eddie se levanta depois de estar agachado e escondido.

\- Estranho – disse Eddie, se levantando e sentando no banco – um dia ele esteve com ela juntos lá no torneio antes da minha corrida, e o meu irmão disse que os dois estão namorando segundo fofocas no grupo do Whatsapp.

\- Você deve se lembrar daquele antigo programa do Silvio Santos que tinha aquela famosa pergunta: "é namoro ou amizade"– disse Renan, imitando a voz do referido apresentador ao citar o bordão, levando Eddie e Kerol à risada. O trio prossegue a procura de mais locais indicados.

* * *

 **Residência do Eddie, Rua Agrepino Aleluia, Santa Luzia, 10:09hs**

Depois de alguns quilômetros percorridos pelos bairros Mirante do Éden, Mário Fonseca e Ramalho Júnior para encontrar alguns locais apontados pelos detetives Renan Hamilton-Button e Kerol Mori-Neiva como prováveis redutos dos corredores que podem ser oponentes do Eddie no torneio Maués Rumble Rally, o trio retorna de volta para a casa do Eddie no bairro de Santa Luzia.

Os detetives são os primeiros a sair do carro, e depois, Kerol abaixa o banco de passageiro para permitir a passagem do Eddie para sair do veículo.

\- E aí, Eddie – disse o detetive – agora você se sente confiante para o seu retorno?

\- Renan – disse Eddie – mesmo conhecendo esses redutos dos corredores, pra mim não vi e nem identifiquei um segredo deles. Mas o único segredo que eu conheço é estratégia. Isso vai ser o meu segredo para me preparar na próxima fase do torneio.

\- Estratégia, muita estratégia, Eddie – disse a detetive dos cabelos azuis – essa palavra vai ser repetida várias vezes na sua cabeça.

\- Mesmo que Yuri e Chelinka não tenha grana para conseguir contratar uma equipe de mecânicos, eu vou articular uma estratégia de preparação.

\- A gente vai estar te acompanhando no dia, ok? – disse a detetive.

\- A gente se vê mais uma vez, Eddie – disse o detetive, se despedindo, e depois, retorna junto com a Kerol ao seu Corvette preto.

Eddie observa o Corvette preto se partindo na sua frente, e logo depois, entra pelo portão da sua residência.

O celular toca.

\- Alô?

\- (Mano!) – disse uma voz masculina, bem familiar para o Eddie.

\- Freddy.

\- (Cara, você está bem?)

\- Eu estou, Freddy, tive que dar uma passeada de pé – responde Eddie, mentindo sua justificativa, mesmo confirmando se está bem – e depois acabei de chegar aqui em casa.

\- (Mano, eu ainda estou na praia com a Joanna) – disse Freddy – (você não imagina como é a roupa de praia que ela está usando.)

\- Hehehe – ri Eddie – deve ser maiô ou biquíni? No meu tempo com a irmã dela, você já sabe quem é, o maiô dela era super... super... como eu devo dizer... linda! Me encantou naquele tempo.

\- (Mano, ela está de maiô hoje, mas tem aquele famoso ditado, que o caçula sempre é bonito que o mais velho, e o maiô da Joanna é mais bonito que o da tua mina, aliás, a irmã dela daquele tempo.)

\- Poxa... – disse surpreso.

\- (Pra falar a verdade, mano, ela está aqui ao meu lado...)

\- (Oi, Eddie!) – disse Joanna na linha – (o teu mano adorou a temperatura geladinha do rio aqui na praia. Por que você não vem também? Já convidei a mana Jeyci para vir aqui também...)

\- Me desculpe, eu ainda não estou interessado de ir para a praia... preciso me descansar – justifica Eddie, recusando o pedido da amiga.

\- (Tá bom, "Eddinho", quando a gente sair, o seu irmão vai contar tudo o que nos divertimos. Tchau!) – se despede, e a ligação é encerrada. Em seguida, Eddie entra para dentro de sua residência.

* * *

 **Quarto do Eddie**

Sentado na cama com um computador portátil sobre o travesseiro que também está sobre as suas coxas, Eddie está digitando... uma carta.

" _Querida Lindinez._

 _Aonde tu estás? A última vez que te vi foi há 20 anos atrás! Recentemente vi uma pessoa que me lembrou de ti no torneio Maués Rumble Rally dias atrás, dirigindo um Porsche Cayman lilás, com o seu nome anunciado para disputar uma corrida de série de três ainda na primeira fase... Era você mesmo, Lindinez?_

 _Reencontrei as suas irmãs, Jeycianne e Joanna, que também disputarão a primeira fase do torneio, mas você ainda não apareceu por mim. Sofri um acidente grave há 15 meses, estou vivo novamente, porém estou não só buscando uma nova reputação nas ruas, mas também o responsável pelo duelo que acabei me colidindo no passado._

 _Se te reencontrasse antes, durante e depois do torneio, vai mexer com a minha cabeça sim de forma emotiva. Aquele beijo do dia 12 de junho de 1996 na praça jamais será esquecido na nossa memória._

 _Se morresse e tivesse que doar os meus órgãos, dividirei o meu coração ao meio, uma vai para você, e outra parte vai para o meu irmão._

 _Meu coração está incompleto sem ti, mas irei ganhar esse torneio por ti._

 _Beijos._

 _Eddie Peugeot - S2"_

 _ **(CONTINUA)**_

* * *

 **Notas do Autor:**

Este capítulo custou um tempo de ser desenvolvido, escrito e finalizado por motivos de preguiça e de tempo ocupado de trabalhos e tarefas escolares.

Até a próxima!

(*) Parte musical baseada na canção "I'm Looking Forward To Joining You, Finally", de Nine Inch Nails.


	9. Irmãs Ferruccio On Fire!

**Aeroporto de Maués, Mirante do Éden, 01 de Outubro de 2016, 16:27**

Na pista de voo, está acontecendo uma espécie de teste automotivo envolvendo um Chevrolet Opala SS. Na área próximo a entrada do terminal, estão dois mecânicos junto com um Mazda – de propriedade de um deles – e um caminhão-reboque.

\- Tá perfeito! – elogia Yuri, um dos mecânicos observando em seu notebook o desempenho do Opala depois de 10 voltas na pista de voo – Temos um forte candidato pelo torneio!

\- Esse desempenho atingiu acima das nossas expectativas, nós criamos um monstro! – disse Chelinka, irmã gêmea do Yuri, também observando pelo notebook.

\- Um monstrão de um carro tão popular do que o Fusca na época – disse Yuri.

\- A gente teve que abrir mão de um conserto de um carro para a gente atualizar o Opala para estar ao nível, provavelmente do Geovanni, para ganhar esse torneio – disse a irmã gêmea loira.

\- Mas essa peça custou uma grana preta para poder comprar, especialmente pagar frete e imposto para vir para a nossa oficina – disse Yuri.

\- Ainda bem que não tivemos que revelar o nosso segredo à aquela moça de cabelos vermelhos – disse a irmã gêmea loira – se não me engano, era a Joanna, amiga do Eddie, que está disputando o torneio com aquele Ford Escort.

\- Oficina fechada todo o dia?

\- Oficina fechada todo o dia, e só – conclui a loira.

Em seguida, aparece o Chevrolet Opala SS amarelo depois dos longos quilômetros de dez voltas de teste próximo aos gêmeos. Quem sai pela porta do motorista era o Eddie Peugeot, vestindo o seu macacão vermelho com patrocínios do tempo de piloto na Fórmula Peugeot, do qual se aposentou desde o fim de 2014 após mais um campeonato conquistado, o oitavo na carreira.

\- E aí, gêmeos? – pergunta Eddie aos gêmeos mecânicos, que observam ainda o notebook – como foi o teste?

\- Perfeito, cara! – disse o mecânico – o resultado do nosso teste foi acima da nossa expectativa! Parece que as peças premium que compramos deve estar dando efeito de melhor aceleração e melhor velocidade máxima.

\- Aqui no computador – disse a mecânica loira – o resultado mostra que o carro teve sua potência aumentada de 190 para 260 cavalos de potência, atinge em até cinco segundos os 100 quilômetros e atingiu a velocidade máxima de 210 para 245 quilômetros por hora!

\- A aceleração pode variar em caso de uso do nitro, Eddie, mas é altamente recomendável usar o nitro somente nas longas estradas dependendo do trajeto da corrida – explica o mecânico.

\- Como as estradas de Miri-Moraes – explica Eddie – Moraes e São João, as ruas Amazonas, a avenida Dr. Pereira Barreto, Antártica...

\- São tantas ruas que são longas, Eddie – disse o mecânico – nem tantas para falar a verdade, ainda conheço um pouco o mapa geográfico da cidade.

\- Mas Maués não é uma cidade metropolitana como Manaus e São Paulo, Yuri – disse a irmã mecânica – é uma cidade mediana com quase 60 mil habitantes, contando com populações rurais...

\- A gente corre na área urbana, gêmeos – disse Eddie – não nas comunidades e nem nos rios. Se fosse correr nas comunidades rurais, a gente alugaria balsas para levar os carros por lá. Se fosse correr nos rios, é melhor utilizar lanchas ou voadeiras...

De longe, ao lado dos arbustos, da grade e da estrada, uma moça de física cheinha com cabelos castanhos amarrados, vestida de camiseta azul, calça jeans e sapatos pretos, observa de longe o teste do carro do Eddie na pista do aeroporto. Percebendo a presença do Eddie, que é a pessoa que ela está observando, coloca-se as mãos na região do seu peito, e vira para trás, no qual ela sente os seus batimentos cardíacos, e tem uma visão sobre ele.

* * *

 **Colégio Secundário de Maués, Maresia, 07 de fevereiro de 1996, 15:35**

" _Com licença, eu posso falar com você?"_

" _Quem é você?"_

" _Eu sou o seu novo colega, Eddie Peugeot. E você?"_

" _Eu sou a Lindinez..."_

" _O que houve com você, porque você está tão triste logo no início das aulas?"_

" _Eu repeti de série... não passei no ano passado para me formar."_

" _Calma, eu sei que repetir de ano é uma frustração... mas te deixa um aprendizado para você para poder estudar mais, se esforçar mais..."_

" _Mas como? Meus pais viajaram porque arrumaram um emprego lá no tal Distrito Industrial em Manaus... minha irmã ficou encarregada de cuidar de mim e da minha outra irmã, leso! E eu não tenho como..."_

" _Lindinez... Calma... Este ano vai ser diferente do que foi ano passado."_

" _Vai ser diferente?"_

" _Vai ser. Quando o professor ou a professora propor um trabalho em dupla, você vai comigo porque eu irei te ajudar nos seus estudos, além de fazer tarefas juntos."_

" _Cê jura?"_

" _Eu juro."_

* * *

 **Dia presente**

\- Senhora? – disse um motorista de mototáxi.

\- Pois não – disse a moça, enxugando as lágrimas que haviam escorrido no seu rosto – desculpe-me por isso...

\- A senhora pretende ficar aqui ou quer voltar para a sua casa como havia dito antes de vir pra cá?

A moça observa de forma rápida o papo entre o Eddie Peugeot com os gêmeos Yuri e Chelinka ainda na pista de voo do aeroporto, e depois vira a cabeça ao motorista de mototáxi.

\- Quero voltar pra casa – responde a moça, que sobe na garupa do mototáxi e deixa o local.

De volta para o papo entre os três...

\- Então o Renan e a Kerol te deram uma carona para observar de longe os outros participantes – disse o mecânico.

\- Sim – confirma Eddie – o que eu vi foram: Tenório Basso, Steffane Flora Dortmund, Geovanni Dortmund...

\- Geovanni Dortmund? – disse os gêmeos simultaneamente, surpresos.

\- É – confirma Eddie – além dele observei outros pilotos como Donaldo Gomes, Alfredo Piochi, Yago Kury Correia, Kerolaine Ferreira...

\- É uma seleta de pilotos... – disse a mecânica – parecia que você era um espião para espioná-los para arrumar algum jeito de atropelá-los na competição.

\- Eu não quero jogar sujo, Chelinka – disse Eddie – eu quero é ganhar reputação forte. Meu foco é na corrida.

\- Além desses – disse Yuri – os detetives deram sobre Elina Battaglia, Victor Hugo...

\- Victor Hugo é meu amigo de longa data desde o segundo grau há vinte anos – disse Eddie – junto com a esposa dele. Eu não sei o que eu vou fazer se numa eventual semifinal confirme o confronto entre Victor e eu...

\- Ou se numa eventual final – disse Chelinka – você confronte a Lindinez e seu psicológico chegará à mil de tantas lembranças de sua paixão do passado – Eddie cora.

\- Chelinka – reclama Yuri – deixe esse assunto só para ele, isso é coisa pessoal!

\- Eu não consigo esquecê-la – disse Eddie – se ela conseguir avançar... se ela consegue superar o Geovanni numa semifinal... o meu coração não vai aguentar...

\- Calma, Eddie – se assustam os gêmeos, que veem Eddie de cabeça baixa se agachar de joelhos com a mão na região do coração.

\- Lindinez Ferruccio de Souza... ou melhor, Lindinez Ferruccio Peugeot de Souza... – disse Eddie, choramingando.

\- Deve ser o futuro nome de batismo de casamento dela – disse Chelinka ao irmão Yuri.

\- E é – concorda Yuri – como se fossem casados.

Eddie limpa as lágrimas no rosto e depois se levanta, para o alívio dos gêmeos.

\- Independentemente do que aconteça... eu não quero olhar pelo meu passado passional... eu quero é vencer...

\- Você vai vencer, Eddie – disse o mecânico.

\- Esse assunto do seu passado passional é muito delicado para você, Eddie – disse a mecânica – esquece isso e foque na corrida de daqui duas semanas!

Eddie e os gêmeos se abraçam por alguns minutos, depois o próprio piloto retorna ao Opala para colocar o veículo no caminhão-guincho para transportá-lo de volta para a oficina.

* * *

 **Praia Antártica, Santa Tereza**

Enquanto isso, na extensa praia da zona sul da cidade, estão presentes o casal Freddy Peugeot, com óculos escuros e calça de praia camuflada, e Joanna Ferruccio, de maiô listrado em preto e branco também de óculos escuros. Ambos estão deitados no pano lado a lado.

\- Parece que você perdeu o seu medo – disse a moça de cabelos vermelhos.

\- Eu perdi? – questiona o loiro sobre a sua timidez de se apaixonar – eu adquiri esse medo faz uns anos...

\- E como você adquiriu esse seu medo?

\- Mana – coça a cabeça – isso foi num momento de leseira com uma amiga nossa junto com o mano... depois ela ficou grávida e fui suspeito junto com o Eddie de ser o provável pai da criança que nasceria no ano seguinte...

\- Credo, mano, teléso... e ele era o seu filho?

\- Depois que o menino nasceu, foi feito um exame de DNA com os nossos sangues e genes e foi comprovado que esse menino era do Eddie.

\- Nossa... – Joanna cora – e qual era o nome desse curumim?

\- Pedro Teixeira – responde o loiro – e o nome da mãe era Brena Dortmund, que se casou com o Eddie, já que os dois tinham uma forte amizade desde criança, apesar da grande paixão do passado era a sua irmã.

\- E aonde está o menino Pedro Teixeira, Frederico? – pergunta a moça.

\- Ela está com a mãe... só que longe daqui. Ela e o Eddie tiveram que se divorciar anos atrás, e a posse do filho ficou com a mãe.

\- Poxa, Frederico... queria conhecer esse menino...

\- Eu não sei se suas irmãs, especialmente a Lindinez, souberam do casamento, do nascimento do filho e depois do divórcio...

\- A Jeyci soube de tudo, especialmente ela esteve no casamento do "Eddinho". Já a Lindi... ela sequer falou sobre isso já que ela estava em outra cidade trabalhando naquele tempo.

\- Pra mim – disse o loiro – ela soube, porque o casamento foi transmitido pela TV e na internet. Tu sabe como é o alcance de alguma coisa a ser exibida na internet...

\- Eu nem perguntei pra ela sobre isso quando ela veio para Maués.

\- Depois que nasceu o menino anos atrás, eu nem queria mais saber de apaixonar e ser suspeito de engravidar uma moça. Eu já tive alguns relacionamentos, mas o meu medo persistiu e desisti de namorar – completa Freddy.

A moça, deitada ao lado do loiro, não tira o seu foco a ele, logo quando ela observa o peitoral exposto e a sua musculatura.

\- Você deve estar malhando junto com o seu irmão – disse a moça.

\- Malhando? – questiona o loiro – Meu irmão já é malhado faz anos... aqueles quinze meses de coma diminuiu bastante a musculatura, e ele está conseguindo se repor toda a massa que ele perdeu. Eu malho sim... mas malho de vez em quando. Eu não quero ser apelão como o meu irmão.

A moça começa a se encostar no loiro e Freddy começa a ficar vermelho ao sentir o tato do corpo, especialmente...

\- Mana...

\- Pois não, Frederico?

\- Afaste-se de mim...

Percebendo a timidez do amigo, Joanna se aproxima na orelha do loiro para...

\- Não vou não – sussurra a moça, deixando um beijo na bochecha do loiro, que fica tremendo de tanta timidez já explicado o motivo de não se apaixonar.

\- Joanna, por favor...

\- Já disse que não – sussurra novamente, que começa a agarrá-lo suavemente – tu tem que vencer o seu medo.

\- Eu... eu... – gagueja o loiro – não consigo...

\- Tu se lembra do nosso primeiro beijo? – sussurra Joanna, fazendo o próprio Freddy corar e rever o referido fato citado pela moça.

\- Eu... eu... – gagueja o loiro, mais uma vez.

\- Foi na nossa casa quando a gente fazia os nossos trabalhos... – sussurra – aliás você estava morando conosco naquele tempo quando o seu irmão viajou junto com a sua mãe.

\- Mana...

De repente, o celular toca e Joanna atende a ligação.

\- Alô?

\- (Joanna?)

\- Mana?

\- (Sou eu...)

\- Quem é, Joanna? – pergunta o loiro, no qual a moça apenas responde gesticulando 'silêncio'.

\- (Eu vi o Eddie... ele está preparando o carro para a próxima fase... eu não quero disputar o torneio...)

\- Mana, calma, tenha calma...

\- (Mas Joanna...)

\- É a Jeyci que está falando? – questiona o loiro sobre a pessoa que está ligando, novamente recebe apenas o mesmo gesto da moça, de 'silêncio'.

\- Calma, mana, daqui a pouco eu já volto pra casa para a gente conversar, não se espante, ok? – termina a moça, encerrando a ligação na sequência.

\- É a Jeyci que estava falando? – questiona novamente o loiro.

\- A Jeyci está em casa, só que... – suspira – é a mana que é a eterna paixão do seu irmão que me ligou, mano – revela.

\- A Lindinez? – duvida o loiro, ao mesmo tempo veste a camisa também camuflada.

\- É – confirma – mas essa conversa que farei com a mana é pessoal, portanto, irei te deixar de volta para a sua casa, Frederico.

\- Tá bom... o mano deve estar chegando dos testes das novas peças do carro para a segunda etapa.

\- Tive que fazer alguns ajustes no meu carro para a sequência do torneio...

* * *

 **Residência Família Ferruccio, Rua Henrique Magnani/Estrada Maués, Ramalho Júnior, 17:06**

Joanna acaba de chegar em seu Ford Escort de cor preta na garagem da residência da família, pouco depois de deixar o amigo Freddy na residência do irmão e também amigo Eddie. Ainda de maiô, com short jeans e sandálias da cor roxa e carregando a sua bolsinha, a moça de cabelos vermelhos deixa o carro pouco depois de acionar freio de mão e desligar o veículo e sobe pela escada para ir ao chuveiro no banheiro no terceiro piso para retirar alguma impureza de areia deixada durante o banho na praia.

Depois do banho e se vestir no seu quarto suas roupas casuais de casa – camiseta branca e short jeans marrom, Joanna decide procurar as suas irmãs que estão lhe esperando, na sala pelo segundo piso.

Na sala pelo sofá em frente da TV, estão as irmãs Jeycianne, a primogênita e ao lado está a Lindinez, a irmã do meio. A primogênita está vestida com camiseta preta e short jeans azul, consolando a irmã.

\- Mana... – disse a caçula, que é recepcionada pela irmã do meio com um abraço – eu sei que o seu coração fala mais alto por causa dele.

\- Joanna – disse a primogênita – tentei acalmá-la de muitas vezes – explica – não queria que ela saísse de casa só porque ela viu um caminhão-guincho levando o Opala amarelo que o Eddie está dirigindo para o torneio passando pela rua. Ela não queria esperar por muito tempo, pegou da minha carteira uns cinco reais para pagar mototáxi para seguir o caminhão-guincho.

\- Mana, você viu o Eddie mesmo? – pergunta a caçula à irmã do meio.

\- Vi – responde, chorando – eu vi sim...

\- Mana...

\- Eu não quero confrontá-lo, porque eu ainda o amo...

\- Se não quiser disputar o torneio por causa do Eddie, mana – disse a primogênita – desista! Nós duas iremos disputar por você!

\- Mana – disse a caçula – e quem vai ficar com o prêmio?

\- A gente se resolve mais tarde, Joanna – responde a primogênita para a caçula – vamos te deixar lá no quarto para que você se descanse – disse para a irmã do meio, acompanhando-a ao subir do terceiro piso – A gente sabe que foi um assunto muito delicado para você, mas é melhor que você refresque a sua mente.

Lindinez observou de longe o Eddie testando o seu Opala (que na verdade pertence ao seu irmão, Freddy) no aeroporto e, para ela, confrontar o Eddie no decorrer do torneio será um grande choque, já que Eddie foi a paixão da sua vida desde o colegial e foi ele que melhorou os seus estudos naquele tempo porque ambos fizeram trabalhos e tarefas de casa juntos, mesmo que se passaram anos sem que os dois se reencontrassem, e não quer vê-lo derrotado por ela no torneio.

O tal "beijo na praça em 1996" ainda está guardada na sua memória e na dele.

As cartas que recebia do Eddie via correio ainda estão guardadas em seu quarto.

Falando em cartas, a moça de cabelos castanhos pegou em seu armário no seu quarto uma carta, datada de 27 de outubro de 1997, e abriu o envelope, iniciando-se a sua leitura da carta escrita pelo Eddie:

" _Querida Lindinez._

 _Sou eu, Eddie Peugeot. Você pode não acreditar, mas me tornei campeão mundial de Fórmula Peugeot aqui em Maués ontem, no Grande Prêmio do Brasil._

 _Não sei se você e suas irmãs, inclusive seus familiares, estiveram em alguma arquibancada pelos arredores do percurso do circuito, mas nem olhei em alguma arquibancada se você, 'Lindi', estava presente._

 _Quando cruzei a linha de chegada na última volta, recebendo a bandeira quadriculada, meu coração falou mais alto durante a volta de encerramento. Parei na frente da arquibancada montada na praça, escalei a grade do muro e festejei com o povo, mas olhei em algum ponto da arquibancada e não encontrei você._

 _E quando recebi o troféu na escadaria da igreja, meu coração falou muito mais alto e gritei, em pleno pódio, na frente de milhares de pessoas e da imprensa..._

" _Lindinez, eu te amo!"_

 _E depois, ergui o troféu de campeão... e começou a festa que nunca irei esquecer._

 _Você sabe, Lindinez, que não desisti de você. Sabe que poderia me acompanhar a viagem do próximo ano para que você possa conhecer o mundo todo, do Brasil para a Europa, para a Austrália, Japão..._

 _Que tal a gente passear para a Veneza quando formos para a Itália dias antes do Grande Prêmio da Itália?_

 _Que tal a gente visitar a minha terra natal em Portugal para conhecer como é a cidade de Peugeotlândia?_

 _Que tal?_

 _Não me esqueça, porque eu te amo muito, eternamente, até o meu e o seu fim._

 _Beijos._

 _Eddie Peugeot – S2"_

Lindinez não conteve as lágrimas ao ler completamente a carta redigida pelo Eddie Peugeot nessa data. Uma forte paixão distante, separada pelo tempo, pelo escândalo que abalou a vida do apaixonado, mas que nunca desistiram de que um dia os dois poderiam se reencontrar por uma nova chance, uma nova família, um novo tempo.

\- Eu também te amo muito, Eddie – disse a moça, emocionada – eternamente até o meu e o seu fim.

* * *

 **Pátio do Armazém de Lisa Stevens Organization, Rua Guaranópolis, Maresia, 08 de outubro de 2016, 09:00**

Os corredores e os fãs de velocidade voltaram a se presenciar no retorno do torneio Maués Rumble Rally depois de duas semanas paralisado devido ao incidente após a corrida de Eddie Peugeot e Gael Piochi. Os carros estão presentes no pátio, porém, a multidão está concentrada em frente ao palco montado com púlpito.

\- Cadê o Eddie, ele devia estar presente aqui, querida? – disse um rapaz de cabelos pretos despenteados, vestindo uma camisa laranja com o símbolo do Corinthians no peito do canto direito com calça preta e tênis vermelhos. Ao seu lado, está a sua amada de cabelos castanhos, vestida com a camisa verde, porém, com o símbolo do Palmeiras (arquirrival do Corinthians) com calça jeans escura e sapatos pretos.

\- Ele costuma demorar para aparecer, Victor – responde a moça.

\- Muita gente me contou que o carro dele está com uma performance melhor...

\- Victor, tá pensando que ele vai correr agora? – o rapaz balança a cabeça, negando – Ele está na segunda fase! Ele está esperando ou a Jeycianne ou a Elina, que vão correr daqui a pouco!

No palco, surge uma moça bem conhecida pelo público de cabelos castanhos ondulados, de corpo físico um pouco cheinho, vestida de camisa lilás, calça jeans escura comprida e sapatos pretos com meias brancas, além de óculos de grau, andando em direção ao púlpito com o microfone e segurando uma folha de papel com o discurso que ela fará... agora.

\- Testando, testando, som, som – testa o microfone, cujo volume está sendo regularizado pelos sonoplastas.

\- Senhoras e senhores, população de Maués e fãs de corridas, sejam bem-vindos de volta ao Maués Rumble Rally – discursa Lisa Berger, que é aplaudida pela multidão – em nome da minha companheira na organização deste torneio, peço sinceras desculpas aos corredores envolvidos na competição pelo adiamento da sequência da primeira fase depois do ocorrido após a terceira corrida da série do duelo entre Eddie Peugeot e Gael Piochi. Então, em meu nome, peço também muitas desculpas por esse referido motivo – mais aplausos da multidão.

\- Devemos também anunciar que o Eddie Peugeot já está classificado para a segunda fase por vencer a série de três corridas contra Gael Piochi, então iremos dar a continuidade da primeira fase para definir os confrontos da segunda fase – mais aplausos da multidão – enquanto o torneio estava suspenso, autorizamos aos corredores envolvidos para que pudessem fazer as mudanças e checagem dos seus veículos para que não haja nenhum problema durante a corrida. Caso haja problemas no veículo durante a corrida, o piloto será desclassificado e haverá guincho para o veículo a ser recolhido de volta para o pátio.

\- Espero que o meu carro não sofra nenhum problema na corrida – disse Joanna, presente no meio da multidão, vestida com camiseta laranja, calça jeans escura comprida e sapatos marrons.

\- Por cometer um ato de agressão contra o seu oponente pouco depois da corrida ser declarada encerrada, o piloto do veículo Fiat Prêmio modelo 1987, Gael Piochi, está banido por dez anos sem disputar um torneio de corrida de rua. Esse banimento já está declarado para os outros organizadores de torneios de corrida de rua e de track days pelo Brasil, evitando assim a sua participação nesses demais eventos – declara Lisa, revelando a punição ao Gael Piochi – Gael Piochi se encontra preso na unidade prisional da cidade.

\- Graças a Deus que esse filho da puta se fodeu de vez – disse Jeycianne, também presente no meio da multidão, porém ao lado da irmã caçula, vestida com camiseta preta e jaqueta jeans clara, calça jeans escura e sapatos pretos, sentindo-se aliviada pela prisão do Gael.

\- Com o prosseguimento do torneio, iremos relembrar os outros duelos pela primeira fase que irão acontecer hoje e, provavelmente, até amanhã – anuncia Lisa – a agenda de hoje tem os duelos: Jeycianne Ferruccio contra Elina Battaglia, Victor Hugo Battaglia contra Joanna Ferruccio – as citadas Irmãs Ferruccio observam entre si mesmas – e Kerolaine Ferreira contra Steffane Flora Dortmund.

\- Mana, e a Lindinez? – pergunta a caçula para a primogênita – será que ela atendeu a declaração de desistência?

\- Mana, eu não sei, mas ela deve falar daqui a pouquinho a confirmação ou não da desistência – responde a primogênita.

\- E tivemos uma mudança na agenda de domingo, pessoal – avisa Lisa, deixando as irmãs Ferruccio e a multidão atentas – houve um pedido de desistência da pilota Lindinez Ferruccio, e o piloto Kenneth McCormick, que faria o duelo contra a pilota, está automaticamente garantido para a segunda fase. Então, a agenda de domingo tem os duelos: Geovanni Dortmund contra Yago Kury Correia, Donaldo Gomes contra Tenório Basso, e Corey Lanskin contra Alfredo Piochi.

A multidão ficou surpresa com o anúncio da desistência, inclusive as irmãs Jeycianne e Joanna, que já esperariam a confirmação da desistência de Lindinez.

\- Mana, a 'Lindi' está fora mesmo – disse a caçula – agora o Eddie não terá mais problemas antes e durante a corrida por causa da mana.

\- Mas o problema dele é o psicológico e a memória, que é capaz de que ele possa pensar e imaginar que a Lindinez está ao lado dele na cabine. E ela precisará assistir as corridas dele pela internet e evitar que ela venha para o pátio em numa hora decisiva.

\- É mesmo... mas vai ser difícil, porque uma hora, a 'Lindi' ficará louca de querer vir pra cá para ver o Eddie.

\- E nesse momento, chamando agora Elina Battaglia e Jeycianne Ferruccio para a primeira corrida! – avisa Lisa – e que as corridas começam!

* * *

 **Estrada dos Moraes, Bairro Senador José Esteves**

De um lado, está um Chevrolet Corsa Wind 1995 verde-azul com neons azuis pelo fundo, tendo como piloto... ou melhor, uma pilota, uma jovem de cabelos loiros vestida de camiseta preta, calça jeans escura e sapatos marrons. Seu nome, Elina Battaglia.

No outro lado, está um Renault Clio Authentique 2005 verde-escuro, com adesivos de folhas pelo capô e nas laterais do carro, tendo como também pilota uma veterana de 38 anos de cabelos dominantemente castanhos, porém com algumas mechas loiras, vestida também de camiseta preta, porém com jaqueta jeans clara, calça jeans escura e sapatos pretos. Seu nome, Jeycianne Ferruccio, ou 'Jeyci' como é conhecida.

No espaço entre os dois veículos, está a jovem Bebe Stevens, co-organizadora do torneio, vestida de camiseta preta, calça jeans escura com jaqueta vermelha amarrada e sapatos azuis, que está conversando com ambas as pilotas antes da largada.

\- Lembrem-se, isso é disputa de série de três corridas. A mesma vencedora da primeira corrida leva a vaga se vencer a segunda corrida. Caso contrário, haverá uma corrida de desempate chamada de 'morte súbita' para definir a classificada para a segunda fase – explica a loira de cabelos cacheados.

As duas pilotas acenam suas cabeças, concordando com as explicações da loira. Em seguida, Bebe caminha mais em diante para preparar a largada da corrida.

\- Você está pronta? – pergunta, para a pilota do Corsa, que responde acenando a cabeça, concordando – Você está pronta também? – pergunta, para Jeycianne, que também responde acenando a cabeça, concordando.

\- Liguem os seus motores – estende os braços – preparar – fecha os braços – já!

Autorizados, os dois carros largam de forma instantânea, deixando a Bebe sentir poeira pouco depois de sinalizar o início da primeira corrida da série do duelo.

Jeycianne, ao bordo do seu Clio, teve um pouco de sorte de estar uns centímetros na frente em relação à sua oponente. Mesmo assim, ainda está concentrada no percurso da corrida porque antes de vir, havia prometido junto com a sua irmã caçula – que vai disputar depois do seu duelo contra Elina – que disputará pela irmã do meio, que não pode nem participar para evitar algum encontro inesperado entre ela e o Eddie Peugeot.

Porém, essa tranquilidade concentrada da Jeycianne passa a ser de preocupação quando a moça observa a presença do Corsa verde-azul já aproximando pelo retrovisor. As duas pilotas no momento estão na área próxima à rádio ainda na estrada.

Ao passar pela parte arborizada da estrada, que está dividida em dois sentidos, Jeycianne bem que aproveita uma leve desvantagem que a oponente sofre, mas não evita a preocupação de ser ultrapassada pela Elina.

Poucos metros depois, Jeycianne cruza os sentidos durante a esquina, passando para o sentido contrário enquanto Elina aproveita e entra no sentido certo da estrada. Metros depois, Jeycianne surpreende Elina ao bloquear a sua passagem ao retornar para o sentido certo, bem na frente da sua oponente. Logo depois, os dois carros fazem a curva direita, pegando a Avenida Getúlio Vargas e cruzam a roda próxima à praça, entrando pela Rua João Verçosa.

A preocupação de Jeycianne ainda é grande, mas tão grande que faz a moça suar de nervosismo.

" _Merda, que merda e que merda!"_ – pensa, completamente nervosa.

Ao observar o Corsa da sua oponente agora de lado a lado, Jeycianne já estava mentalmente desesperada, pior ainda que já tinha chegado ao limite de marchas – seu carro possui cinco marchas de transmissão manual – quando, ao observar o seu volante personalizado, notou a presença do botão 'N2O', que aciona o óxido nitroso para ganhar velocidade. Sabendo que a corrida já está em metros finais próximos à linha de chegada, a vontade de apertar o botão aumentava ainda mais, porém, havia mais um problema: Jeycianne possui apenas uma garrafa de nitro, e se acionado, consumirá toda a garrafa, impossibilitando o uso futuro para a próxima corrida da série.

Como a linha de chegada está no meio do aterro da Rua Boa Vista, notam-se a presença de sinalizadores de fumaça no meio-fio, demarcando a chegada final do percurso.

Voltando para a visão da Jeycianne, a sua situação, em metros finais, já está se complicando demais para a pilota do Clio pois está focalizado tanto no botão 'N2O' quanto na corrida, praticamente distorcendo o seu olhar. Até que...

" _Vou deixá-la vencer essa primeira corrida, porque eu vou tentar vencer de alguma forma a segunda corrida e conseguir a classificação no desempate"_ – pensa.

Por conta disso, Jeycianne vê o Corsa verde-azul passar na frente e cruza a linha de chegada depois, sacramentando a vitória da oponente na primeira corrida da série. Apesar da derrota, a irmã primogênita de Lindinez e Joanna se alivia porque a disputa era completamente acirrada e seu carro já estava no limite de câmbio e na potência, com tanto esforço que a deixou suada de nervosismo.

* * *

 **Pátio do Armazém de Lisa Stevens Organization, Rua Guaranópolis, Maresia**

De volta ao pátio, Joanna Ferruccio, que estava na torcida pela irmã primogênita, sente-se frustrada ao ver a sua irmã perdendo a primeira corrida da série. Porém, sua frustração durou pouco ao sentir as duas mãos segurando os seus ombros que, para ela, são bem familiares.

\- Frederico! – advinha a moça de cabelos vermelhos, que vira para trás e reconhece a pessoa que acabou de citar – você me deu um susto, leso!

\- Desculpa, Joanna – disse o loiro, que está vestindo uma camisa amarela, com calça cinzenta e tênis azuis – eu vim aqui só para acompanhar a competição.

\- Cadê o seu carro e o "Eddinho"? – pergunta, tentando observar de longe a presença do Opala do Freddy.

\- Eu vim de mototáxi, Joanna – responde – o Opala está com o Eddie e ele está ainda na residência, assistindo a corrida pela internet.

\- Mano, a mana acabou de perder a corrida! – disse, desesperada sobre o referido resultado da corrida recente da irmã – e eu estou com medo de que aconteça algum problema com o carro dela!

\- Calma, Joanna... – tranquiliza – ainda tem a segunda corrida e tu sabe que ela pode conseguir dar a volta por cima – disse, abraçando a moça para tranquilizá-la.

* * *

Enquanto isso, em num lugar nem tão longe da multidão...

O celular toca.

\- Alô? – disse uma voz masculina.

\- (Se lembra do nosso plano?)

\- Repita por favor, porque eu estive atento na corrida.

\- (Você está empregado como um dos fiscais de prova antes da largada, tá ligado? – explica – agora, quando terminar a reunião da definição da segunda corrida, você acompanha as pilotas normalmente. Mas na hora da checagem antes da largada, eu quero que você...)

\- O que eu faço na hora da checagem? Os outros fiscais vão me desconfiar de alguma atitude suspeita!

\- (Só apenas avisa a pilota que você fará apenas uma checagem no assoalho do carro, para tentar identificar algum problema, irregularidade, etc.)

\- E...

\- (Fure o cárter de óleo no motor do carro dela!)

\- Mas se eu for furar o cárter de óleo, pode derramar um pouco de óleo no meu rosto!

\- (Quem manda aqui sou eu! Eu te contratei para esse serviço, então pare de reclamar ou você não ganhará uma grana preta se não fizer esse serviço!)

\- Ok...

A ligação é encerrada.

* * *

De volta ao pátio...

\- Joanna – disse o loiro.

\- O que foi, Frederico? – pergunta a moça de cabelos vermelhos.

\- Cadê a Lindinez...

\- A mana Lindinez está em casa, Frederico – responde, justificando a ausência da referida irmã – ela não pode vir e nem disputar o torneio, aliás, ela pediu desistência.

\- Por quê? – pergunta, questionando sobre a desistência da referida pessoa.

\- Ela não quer mexer com as emoções do "Eddinho" durante o torneio e sabia da possibilidade de que ela poderia confrontá-lo em numa eventual final.

\- Caramba – o loiro fica surpreso com a justificativa – ainda bem que isso não vai acontecer, já imagina a Lindinez ganhando o Camaro da Lisa?

\- Ô, Frederico – disse a moça.

\- O que foi, Joanna? – disse o loiro, no qual a moça, que está de frente com o irmão caçula do Eddie, se encosta nele e abraça, enquanto o Freddy fica surpreso com a atitude da moça e ainda sente a timidez.

\- Depois do torneio, independentemente do resultado se Eddie ganha ou não – a moça observa aos olhos do loiro, com um olhar sapeca – a gente... pode... dar uma voltinha com o seu Opala?

\- Joanna, eu... – gagueja – eu digo que sim... – concorda, desviando o olhar – mas espero que o seu Escort esteja tudo bem depois do torneio, e o meu Opala também depois da competição.

\- Você jura? – pergunta.

\- Juro, Joanna – responde – para – gagueja – para relembrar a nossa... amizade.

\- Tu esqueceu uma palavrinha que complementa a sua fala, Frederico.

\- O qual?

\- O nosso amor – o loiro fica com o semblante avermelhado de timidez – eu sei que você já teve outras relações, mas a nossa paixão nunca será apagada, assim como foi o seu irmão com a minha irmã – a moça se aproxima na orelha do loiro – o seu primeiro beijo foi comigo, não se lembra? – sussurra, no qual o loiro acaba tendo uma visão relembrando o fato.

* * *

 **Residência Família Ferruccio, Rua Henrique Magnani/Estrada Maués, Ramalho Júnior, 12 de Junho de 1997, 20:09**

\- Mana, eu vou rapidinho lá pra cozinha para conferir como está a sopa – disse a primogênita, saindo da sala rumo a cozinha.

\- Tá, mana.

\- Joanna, agora a gente... – o loiro sente a mão sendo tocada pela outra mão, só que da moça.

\- A gente?

\- Podemos finalizar antes da janta?

\- Podemos sim... – observa aos olhos do loiro – mas tem que ser rápido, antes que a mana volta trazendo a sopa.

\- Tá bom... espero que seja bem melhor ou igual ao mano no ano passado com a sua irmã – conclui.

Os dois continuam trocando os olhares até que... instantes depois... os dois lábios se encostam e iniciam um longo e demorado beijo. Um momento amoroso que acontece troca de salivas e de língua por língua. Freddy acreditava que seria um beijo curto, mas como já estava se acostumando, preferiu demorar um pouco.

Porém, quem estava observando de longe, mas não na cozinha e sim na escada para o segundo piso, era a irmã do meio, Lindinez, que está vendo a mesma cena que aconteceu com ela um ano antes com o irmão primogênito dele, sendo repetida pela sua irmã caçula e pelo irmão caçula da pessoa que se apaixonou um ano antes.

Ao sair da cozinha carregando a panela com a sopa já pronta, Jeycianne também flagra a sua irmã caçula beijando o Freddy. Isso os dois sequer notaram a presença das duas irmãs enquanto beijavam. Só foi o beijo terminar que os dois já notam a presença apenas de Jeycianne, boquiaberta.

\- Meus parabéns, Joanna – disse a primogênita, irônica e com os braços cruzados – agora só falta agendar o casório e preparar a cerimônia e os padrinhos.

\- Mana, foi só um beijo! – contesta Joanna – nossa irmã já teve um beijo parecido no ano passado!

\- Mas eu não tava presente na praça quando a nossa irmã beijou o Eddie! – retribui a primogênita.

\- Meninas, se vocês não estavam naquele dia em que o mano beijou a mana de vocês, inclusive eu... – disse o loiro – cadê a Lindinez? Cês não deveriam ter organizado um casamento antecipado com eles? – ironiza.

* * *

 **Dia presente**

\- Naquele tempo, a sua irmã pegou a gente no flagra.

\- A Lindinez também nos viu escondida, maninho, ela mesma me contou dias depois porque soube de todo esse papo.

\- Cheguei até falar que a Lindinez e o mano mereciam se casar quando a Jeyci disse que 'só falta agendar o "nosso" casório, preparar a cerimônia e os padrinhos'.

\- Casar... – disse a moça de cabelos vermelhos – era para ter mesmo acontecido bem mais cedo com eles.

\- Pena que aquele cara filho da puta arruinou a reputação do Eddie naquela festa da formatura ao revelar que ele era ateu – relembra – ele temia que seria linchado pela população, a Jeyci e a Lindinez não mais o aceitará e estariam magoadas...

\- Sabia que esse cara foi preso recentemente? Ele fez parte de uma rede de pedofilia no estado com ligações de uma igreja evangélica que nós já frequentávamos – Freddy balança a cabeça, entendendo erroneamente que jamais frequentou uma igreja evangélica.

\- Ele que se fode e está pagando o alto preço que ele fez com o mano.

\- Você pode me acompanhar para assistir a segunda corrida da mana?

\- Eu vou, Joanna – concorda – já estou na expectativa da reação dela.

\- Tomara que não haja nenhum problema com o carro...

* * *

 **Rua Apoquitaua, Mirante do Éden**

Novamente os dois carros, Renault Clio e Chevrolet Corsa, estão perfilados para a largada da segunda corrida da série.

\- Com licença, senhora, posso conferir o seu carro por debaixo? – pergunta um dos fiscais, de cabelos praticamente pouco grandes e ondulados, com uma barbicha e vestindo uma camisa preta com a palavra 'fiscal' estampada nas costas, calça jeans e tênis preto, à motorista do Renault Clio.

\- Sim – responde a moça, tranquilamente.

O fiscal desce e utiliza um "skate" para poder 'conferir' o fundo debaixo do carro. Porém, o que a Jeycianne não sabe, é que esse 'fiscal' está carregando um prego e um martelo, que ao enxergar o cárter de óleo no motor, ele coloca o prego e começa a furar o cárter. Depois de conseguir furar o cárter, o 'fiscal' tira o prego e começa o vazamento de óleo, no qual se desliza do seu "skate" e sai do fundo do carro, guardando de imediato o martelo dentro da sua camisa.

\- Moças e moças motoristas desses carros – disse a loira cacheada Bebe Stevens para as referidas pilotas – Lembrem-se das regras do jogo. Você – aponta para Jeycianne – sabe que precisa vencer essa corrida para poder decidir uma corrida de desempate – Jeycianne acena a cabeça, concordando com as palavras da loira – Você – aponta para Elina Battaglia, pilota do Corsa – sabe que precisa vencer para se garantir na próxima fase – Elina também acena a cabeça.

" _É agora que preciso dar uma arrancada daquelas tipo... tipo... como o "cunhadão" fez em 2012 na Fórmula Peugeot"_ – pensa Jeycianne, relembrando de um dos fatos que viu na carreira de piloto do Eddie.

\- Estão preparadas? – estende os braços pelos lados – atenção – fecha os braços, batendo as palmas – JÁ!

Em seguida, de forma instantânea, os dois carros já largam logo após o sinal de início da Bebe Stevens, novamente sentindo a poeira da largada.

Porém, pouco depois da largada, Bebe estranhou a presença de uma poça líquida no chão no ponto de onde saiu o Renault Clio de Jeycianne. A loira, ao conferir e esfregar um dedo no líquido, sente-se que a substância era oleosa: era o óleo lubrificante do motor do carro de Jeycianne. E o pior, a loira percebe que o óleo seguiu vazando na trajetória da corrida. Em seguida, a loira tira do seu bolso um telefone celular modelo iPhone 7 para fazer a sua ligação.

\- Lisa? Temos um carro com problemas de vazamento de óleo.

* * *

Após a descida da Rua São João, os dois carros viram para esquerda e entram pela Rua das Icabanas, seguindo direto até virar para direta, entrando pela Rua dos Cuiabanos no sentido contrário. No momento, Jeycianne lidera com o seu Clio, mas ainda está na cola da Elina com o seu Corsa.

O que a Jeycianne não sabe é que o carro está sofrendo um vazamento de óleo graças à um furo no seu cárter de óleo causado por um falso fiscal de prova, ou seja, seu carro foi sabotado antes da largada. A qualquer momento, se o óleo ficar vazio, haverá problemas de superaquecimento do motor e consequentemente, o carro parará durante a corrida.

Enquanto isso, a pilota concorrente do Corsa, Elina, ao observar de lado, nota a presença de uma pequena espessura de líquido saindo por trás do carro. Era o óleo do motor. Só parou de vazar durante o percurso da rua, agora que o cárter está completamente vazio, expondo o motor à sérias consequências.

Seguindo adiante, logo após o final da rua, os dois carros viram para a direita, entrando em numa parte da Estrada Miri-Moraes, no qual a Jeycianne ainda fica na frente de Elina. Em seguida, os dois carros novamente viram para a esquerda, entrando pela Rua Boa Vista.

Sabendo que era a hora de se distanciar mais ainda em relação à sua oponente, Jeycianne aciona mais a marcha e ainda pisa mais fundo para aumentar a sua velocidade até atingir 250 km/h. Porém, esse exagero da pilota para tentar distanciar da sua oponente está forçando muito o seu motor, que está sem óleo e com risco de sérios problemas de funcionamento.

No fim do percurso entre Rua Boa Vista e Rua João Verçosa (combinando numa mesma reta), a líder da segunda corrida já vira para a direita, entrando no Largo Marechal Deodoro. Poucos segundos depois, é a vez da sua oponente Elina fazer o mesmo trajeto.

Sabendo-se que o ponto de chegada é na Avenida Antártica, Jeycianne novamente pisa mais fundo logo depois de ter virado para a esquerda, entrando na Avenida Dr. Pereira Barreto, com a velocidade chegando aos 250 km/h, parecendo que, para ela, a vitória estava garantida... quando de repente...

POW!

Um grande estouro é ouvido dentro do seu carro e uma fumaça sai do seu capô, assustando de vez a motorista do Clio, que vê o carro diminuir drasticamente de velocidade.

\- Não... não... não... – disse Jeycianne, desesperada – não para não! Não para, não para, não para... – se desespera ainda mais, tendo a vontade de chorar.

Porém, já era tarde demais para a irmã primogênita de Lindinez e Joanna. O carro parou de funcionar literalmente e consequentemente, Jeycianne está automaticamente desclassificada. Com a velocidade caindo, Jeycianne estacionou o veículo bem na frente do Colégio Secundário de Maués, que já para de vez.

\- O que aconteceu com o meu carrinho? – desespera Jeycianne, caindo nos prantos bem no volante.

Enquanto isso, a sua oponente Elina para o seu Corsa bem próximo ao seu Clio. A pilota sai do seu carro para conferir como está a pilota do Clio, percebendo a tristeza total da Jeycianne.

\- O que foi?

\- O meu carrinho querido quebrou, lesa – grita, de uma forma desesperadora e sofrida – alguém fez alguma merda com o meu carrinho queridinho!

A pilota loira do Corsa olha para trás e percebe a vinda de um caminhão reboque de emergência e volta a observar o sofrimento total da pilota do Clio.

\- Mana, saia já porque o reboque já chegou para levar o seu carro – avisa.

\- Eu não quero que levem o meu carro, não! – grita, de uma forma mais desesperadora – eu quero ficar com o meu carro, não levem o meu carro não, eu não quero...

\- Eu te dou a carona para voltar ao pátio, mana. Não se preocupe, porque eles só vão avaliar o seu carro para conferir algumas causas do problema.

Sem alternativas, Jeycianne deixa o carro completamente triste e sai acompanhada pela Elina, que ambas entram no Corsa e em seguida, deixam o local rumo ao pátio da organização. Enquanto isso, os fiscais já colocam o Clio na caçamba do caminhão reboque e deixam o local também rumo ao pátio para o carro ser analisado.

* * *

De volta ao pátio, a repercussão do acontecido chocou a multidão que estava observando pelo telão, especialmente Joanna e Freddy, porém, o semblante da moça já demonstrava a sua frustração e tristeza ao ver a sua irmã perdendo a corrida por problema mecânico no motor. Ela, no momento, está ao lado do amigo, em prantos e sendo consolada por ele.

\- Calma, Joanna – disse Freddy, consolando.

\- Calma o quê? – grita Joanna, desesperada – o carro dela quebrou de repente! Eu não quero correr com o medo de que o meu carro quebra também durante a corrida! – chora.

\- Foi um problema mecânico, isso tudo acontece – tranquiliza.

\- Isso tudo acontece? – grita Joanna – ela estava chegando para levar a disputa a ser decidida na corrida de desempate até a porra desse motor explodir em num momento tão decisivo!

\- É tão estranho... – disse Freddy, sob desconfiança – o carro da Jeyci estava tão bem na corrida até que acontece essa explosão do motor e mata de vez a chance da Jeyci ganhar e levar a decisão para a "morte súbita", tá me cheirando alguma suspeita de trapaça para prejudicá-la...

\- Vocês dois são os familiares da Jeycianne Ferruccio? – disse uma voz feminina.

O casal vira para trás e se depara com a pessoa feminina de cabelos castanhos ondulados, de corpo físico um pouco cheinho, vestida de camisa lilás, calça jeans escura comprida e sapatos pretos com meias brancas, além de óculos de grau e sarnas no rosto.

\- Eu sou a irmã dela – disse Joanna – esse aqui é amigo dela – apresenta o Freddy à organizadora.

\- A Bebe me ligou que havia uma poça de óleo no ponto de onde a Jeycianne largou na segunda corrida – disse Lisa Berger – há indício de vazamento de óleo.

\- Mas o cárter de óleo no motor estava intacto – disse Freddy, olhando para Joanna – como pode haver um vazamento de óleo?

\- Só para lembrar a vocês que o motor do carro sem a adição do óleo no tanque aumenta os riscos de falhas mecânicas e explosão no motor – explica Lisa.

\- Então pode haver uma suspeita de sabotagem no carro da mana! – desconfia Joanna, completamente irritada – Alguém sabotou o carro da Jeyci!

\- Até agora, nada de informação dessa tal suspeita de sabotagem – disse Lisa – nossos fiscais vão analisar todo o carro para descobrir algum defeito que causou esse problema.

De repente, Joanna sai dos braços do Freddy e corre bem distante dos dois.

\- Joanna, volta! – grita Frederico, mas nada adianta porque a moça continuou correndo em diante.

\- Frederico Peugeot – disse Lisa – você sabe que ela vai disputar o próximo duelo de hoje.

\- Eu sei... mas essa Elina vai enfrentar o meu irmão, não?

\- O cruzamento do torneio determina esse confronto, Frederico. Ele vai enfrentá-la na outra semana.

\- Espero que seja uma ótima corrida para a Joanna... minha doce amiga... – termina Freddy, baixando a cabeça.

Elina Battaglia está classificada para a próxima fase do torneio e enfrentará o Eddie Peugeot. Mas a desconfiança da 'suposta' sabotagem que resultou em problemas mecânicos no carro da Jeycianne está à flor da pele para Freddy e para Joanna, além claro, do Eddie e Lindinez, que acompanharam de longe toda a corrida da primogênita das irmãs Ferruccio.

Joanna Ferruccio, caçula do trio de irmãs, não está nada feliz e tentará de vez sacramentar a sua chance de ter sucesso no torneio. E a próxima corrida do torneio é entre Joanna Ferruccio e Victor Hugo Battaglia.

Em seu Ford Escort, ao sentar no banco do motorista e fechar a porta, ainda com lágrimas no rosto, a moça de cabelos vermelhos tingidos esfrega o rosto para limpar as lágrimas e segura no volante do carro, demonstrando o seu semblante de determinada e enraivecida.

\- Essa corrida eu vou ganhar na porrada! Nada vai poder me parar já!

\- CHAMANDO VICTOR HUGO BATTAGLIA E JOANNA FERRUCCIO! REPITO, CHAMANDO VICTOR HUGO BATTAGLIA E JOANNA FERRUCCIO!

 _(CONTINUA)_


End file.
